


Just another fairytale (or:how to deal with unwanted godmothers, witches aand stupid werewolves while in PMS)

by CharlieB_Efp (Charlie_Bb)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/CharlieB_Efp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pace di Beacon Hills viene stravolta da una nuova, pericolosa minaccia che il branco tutto dovrà cercare di sconfiggere: Stiles è diventato una donna. Una nuova avventura condita con madrine fuori di testa e balli-a-cui-dover-partecipare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another fairytale (or:how to deal with unwanted godmothers, witches aand stupid werewolves while in PMS)

Disclaimer: i personaggi della storia appartengono interamente a Jeff Davis, non ci ricavo un soldo bucato et cetera.

Un altro disclaimer è obbligatorio: questa storia prende ispirazione da, tipo, un miliardo di cose diverse. Terry Pratchett, in primo luogo; La Spada nella Roccia (capirete perché); un film tv su Cenerentola (del 2000, credo); Neil Gaiman, al quale ho preso in prestito un nome (che adoro, srsly). Penso che sia tutto. 

Un grazie speciale alla bravissima artist che ha creato la playlist, completa di back e front cover, per la mia storia. Grazie grazie grazie ♥

Qui il link al gift: [Just another fairytale - playlist](http://www.multiupload.nl/2TPI96GETH)

Qui quello all'artist: [sidhedcv](http://sidhedcv.livejournal.com/)

Adesso, enjoy! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Beacon Hills. Una piccola cittadina tranquilla, con edifici curati e vialetti puliti, dove le persone per lo più si conoscono e tutti sono cordiali con tutti. Una città da cartolina, se non fosse per gli eventi soprannaturali che l’hanno sconvolta.

Lupi mannari, cacciatori, mostri soprannaturali di vario genere e un branco di licantropi Alfa in arrivo. Morti, resurrezioni miracolose, omicidi e gente completamente uscita di senno.

La maggior parte delle persone non ha la minima idea di cosa sia accaduto negli ultimi mesi o, più in generale, nell’ultimo anno e mezzo; molti dormono sonni tranquilli, ignari dei mostri che si nascondono nei boschi –o nella casa accanto.

Solo pochi “eletti” sanno come stiano le cose in realtà, pochi umani ne sono venuti a conoscenza e sono rimasti coinvolti loro malgrado. Tra quelli c’è Stiles.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che la sua vita avrebbe potuto prendere quella piega, ma si era ritrovato invischiato in quella brutta situazione e amen, ci avrebbe convissuto o sarebbe morto provandoci. Certo, non era stato facile barcamenarsi tra lupi mannari e Kanima, ragazzi stalker e licantropi redivivi, ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta; era riuscito a trovare un equilibrio, seppur precario, e lo stava mantenendo a tutti i costi.

Erano passati un paio di mesi, ormai, dalla scomparsa di Gerard e dal ritorno di Jackson come lupo Beta; mesi tranquilli, o almeno in apparenza.

Qualche sera dopo essere stato rapito e picchiato Stiles si era ritrovato nella vecchia tenuta degli Hale, seduto su una sedia sgangherata che insieme ad altre era stata portata lì per l’occasione. Si era ritrovato a fissare Peter con non poca diffidenza mentre Scott, accanto a lui, faceva altrettanto. Certo, era lo zio di Derek.

E aveva cercato di ammazzarli tutti non molto tempo prima.

Era tornato dalla tomba grazie a Lydia e adesso era di nuovo un beta, parte integrante del branco di Derek nonostante Isaac non sembrasse esserne particolarmente entusiasta.

Stiles, insieme a Scott, aveva dovuto accettare la situazione per il bene comune e aveva lasciato che Derek lo mettesse al corrente del branco di Alfa appena giunto in città. Aveva annuito, Stiles, e si era ritrovato a sperare silenziosamente in almeno un altro paio di giorni di calma prima della tempesta.

Ma i giorni erano passati, si erano trasformati in settimane e nulla era accaduto. Del branco non c’era notizia, sembrava solo il ricordo fastidioso di un brutto sogno che non era mai esistito. Persino Derek era riuscito a rilassarsi un po’, o almeno a sembrare meno teso del solito. Incoraggiato e spronato da Peter aveva cominciato, con l’aiuto del suo branco che aveva visto il ritorno di Boyd ed Erica, a rendere casa Hale di nuovo una casa, o almeno quanto di più simile ad essa.

Stiles e Scott avevano deciso di dare una mano e così i mesi erano trascorsi, il caldo estivo soffocante come sempre e il cuore forse un po’ più leggero.

Stiles aveva persino cominciato a godere della compagnia di Derek; non avevano abbandonato le battutacce e le mutue minacce di morte, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso adesso. Meno astio e un pizzico di divertimento negli occhi verdi, forse, nonostante l’alfa cercasse di non darlo a vedere.

Stiles, dal canto suo, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero riusciti a convivere civilmente e tanto gli bastava. Non era ancora entusiasta di Peter e anzi cercava di stargli lontano il più possibile, ma quei giorni erano quanto di più simile alla normalità potesse desiderare.

Scott non si lagnava nemmeno, riguardo alla rottura con Allison e tutto il resto.

Per una volta da tempo le cose sembravano veramente andare bene.

*

Quando Stiles aprì gli occhi, quella mattina, si sentì inspiegabilmente strano. Aveva come questa sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa _fuori posto_ , ma non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere. Sperò solo che non fosse il sentore di brutte notizie in arrivo, come un branco di alfa che non aveva ancora fatto la sua mossa.

Si stiracchiò e si mise a sedere, ancora intontito, e una cascata di morbidi capelli castani gli scivolò ai lati del viso. Strabuzzò gli occhi e sfiorò le punte con le dita, esaminandole con lo sguardo, e fu allora che vide uno strano rigonfiamento sul suo petto. _Due_ strani rigonfiamenti sul petto.

Più sveglio che mai, saltò giù dal letto e corse in bagno.

L’immagine che lo specchio gli restituì lo lasciò perplesso per un istante o due, la confusione crebbe nei suoi occhi impiantati in un viso che non era il suo e il panico ci mise un paio di secondi ad avvolgerlo nella sua morsa fredda.

Allo specchio c’era una _ragazza_. I capelli avevano il colore dei suoi ma erano lunghi, morbidi e decisamente _sbagliati_. Il viso era un po’ spigoloso, proprio come il suo, ma i lineamenti erano più dolci e _femminili_. Le labbra erano carnose e rosa, il naso più piccolo, i nei ancora al loro posto.

Solo gli occhi non erano cambiati; grandi, nocciola ma con più ciglia di quanto ricordasse.

«Occazzo.»

«Stiles, sto uscendo. Vuoi che ti dia un passaggio da Scott?»

Stiles fece appena in tempo a chiudere la porta del bagno; suo padre entrò in camera e la trovò vuota.

«Stiles?»

«Sono in bagno!» La voce era di qualche ottava più alta del normale, meno mascolina di quanto la ricordasse e subito si schiarì la gola, provando a farla tornare normale. «Prendo la Jeep, tu va’ pure.»

«Tutto ok?»

Persino suo padre sembrava essersi accorto che qualcosa non andava e Stiles si ritrovò a pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto se solo lo avesse visto in quelle condizioni. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Non c’erano bugie da inventare, in una situazione del genere. Suo padre non avrebbe mai creduto che il suo unico figlio, una mattina, si fosse semplicemente svegliato _femmina_.

«Sì!» Stiles fece uno sforzo per mantenere la voce roca e bassa. «Ci vediamo più tardi.»

Attese, col cuore in gola, di sentire i passi dello sceriffo giù per le scale e la porta di casa chiudersi con uno scatto secco. Rimase in ascolto, nel silenzio più assoluto, mentre lo specchio gli restituiva un’immagine che non era la sua e solo quando decise che sì, suo padre era davvero uscito, tornò in camera e digitò veloce un messaggio sul cellulare.

**Just another fairytale**

**(or: how to deal with unwanted godmothers, witches and stupid werewolves while in PMS)**

 

 

«Stiles!» La porta d’ingresso si richiuse, passi sulle scale. «Stiles! Dannazione, mi stai facendo preoccupare. Cosa c’era di così urgente da non poterne parlare al telefono? Stiles!»

«Sono qui…»

Scott entrò in camera e vide la sagoma del suo amico accoccolata a letto, le coperte tirate su fino al naso e l’aria spaventata.

«Non dirmi che mi hai fatto correre qui solo perché hai la febbre! Stiles, ne abbiamo già parlato, è solo un’influenza, non stai per morire e-»

«Non è questo.»

Scott sbuffò e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui. C’era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che l’amico non gli stava dicendo, e non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto continuare a preoccuparsi o se fosse solo una cosa da niente. Il lupo dentro di lui emise un ringhio basso e gutturale, per niente a suo agio. E se il lupo aveva fiutato qualcosa…

«Stiles, che hai fatto ai capelli?» chiese Scott quando si accorse che erano diversi dal solito. Più… lunghi? I capelli non crescono in una notte.

«Le tue mani…,» continuò osservandole avvinghiate alle coperte e prendendole subito tra le sue. Erano… diverse. Le dita sembravano più piccole e sottili, non erano le solite mani grandi di Stiles. Le ciglia…

«Stiles, che è successo ai tuoi occhi?» domandò Scott tentando di strappargli via la coperta. «Anzi, che diamine ti è successo in generale?»

Stiles emise un verso molto simile a un singhiozzo e cominciò a piagnucolare come solo lui sapeva fare, ma con una voce un tantino diversa.

«Fammi vedere.»

«No.»

«Stiles!» urlò Scott e con uno strattone tirò via la coperta lasciando Stiles in balia della fresca aria mattutina. Sgranò gli occhi alla vista del corpo che trovò sotto le lenzuola e ammutolì. Le gambe… quelle non erano le gambe di Stiles. Erano magre, un po’ ossute e lisce come seta. I piedi erano più piccoli, il viso più dolce e-

«Cristo, hai le tette!» urlò Scott dopo qualche istante di confuso silenzio. «Stiles, perché hai le tette? Perché _sei una ragazza_?!»

«Che diavolo vuoi che ne sappia, io!»

Stiles urlò, si alzò in piedi e tolse la matita che gli teneva fermi i capelli.

«Stamattina mi sono svegliato e ho visto _questi,_ » disse indicando i capelli lucidi. «E queste… tette! Tette, Scott, ho le tette! Le ho toccate, sono vere, ti giuro che sono vere. E la mia voce! Cos’è successo alla mia voce? Ho la voce _da ragazza_!»

Scott rimase in silenzio, non sapeva proprio cosa dire. Non capiva come fosse possibile che il suo migliore amico si fosse svegliato… _così_ , non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere successo. Fino alla sera prima era il solito Stiles, rumoroso, appiccicoso, _maschio_ Stiles e quella mattina, puff!, al suo posto c’era una ragazza. Non poteva essere vero.

«Di’ qualcosa, cazzo!»

«Imprechi ancora come un maschio.»

«Scott!»

«Scusa,» Scott gli dedicò la sua espressione più accigliata e si alzò in piedi, guardandolo (guardandola?) meglio. «Scusa, Stiles, è che… non lo so. Non so che dire. Voglio dire, _sei una ragazza_.»

«Fin lì c’ero arrivato da solo, genio,» sbottò Stiles e gli tirò uno scappellotto sulla nuca. «Scott, non so cosa sia successo. So solo che mi sono svegliato così, e non è una cosa buona. Normale! Non è una cosa _normale_ , non so come mai da quando sono iniziati i casini tendo a dimenticare che non sono la normalità, che cose del genere di solito _non succedono_ alle persone. Oddio.»

«Tuo padre…?»

«Non mi ha visto, per fortuna.» Stiles sospirò pesantemente e si strinse nella sua maglia adesso troppo grande. «Gli sarebbe preso un accidente, e non avrei neanche saputo cosa dirgli. Ciao, papà, hai sempre voluto una femmina, giusto? Occristo.»

Scott continuò a fissarlo (fissarla?) a bocca aperta, mormorò un “Wow” a mezza voce e si lasciò cadere sul letto, l’espressione attonita e la bocca schiusa in una “O” di sorpresa e confusione. Stiles aveva ragione, cose del genere di solito non succedevano, a Beacon Hills né da nessun’altra parte. Il massimo che poteva succederti, lì, era di imbatterti in un branco di licantropi o mostri assassini, ma era niente se paragonato a _quello_.

«Cosa… cosa facciamo?» Scott si schiarì la voce e provò a ragionare, per un momento. Niente, il suo cervello non era per niente d’aiuto in un momento come quello.

«Non ne ho idea,» Stiles sospirò, affranto. «Non ho idea di come sia successo, figuriamoci di come fare a invertirlo!»

«Uh, okay.» Scott deglutì. «Intanto potresti… potresti vestirti? Mi fa impressione vederti quei boxer addosso.»

«Coglione.» Stiles sbuffò e raccattò un paio di vestiti dalla sedia alla scrivania. «Credo che avrò bisogno di vestiti. Non so come fare a non annegare dentro a questi.»

Vestiti. Stiles aveva bisogno di vestiti. Da donna. E di biancheria intima, e di un sacco di altre cose di cui hanno bisogno le ragazze. Scott si sentì girare la testa e pensò che sarebbe potuto svenire da un momento all’altro. Pensò anche che non aveva alcuna intenzione di accompagnare Stiles a fare shopping, piuttosto si sarebbe preso a randellate sui denti, e prontamente inviò un messaggio dal cellulare.

«Cosa fai?» domandò Stiles con sguardo sospettoso.

«Ti trovo dei vestiti. Poi penseremo al resto.»

*

«Scott.»

«Allison, ciao.» Scott la guardò, un po’ in imbarazzo, e si fece da parte per farla entrare. «Senti, mi dispiace davvero di doverti disturbare, ma è un’emergenza e sinceramente non so neanche cosa-»

«Scott, calmati,» lo interruppe lei. «Dimmi cosa è successo. A cosa ti servono dei vestiti da donna a casa di Stiles? E lui dov’è?»

«È questo il punto.» Scott sospirò, affranto, e la guidò su per le scale fino alla camera da letto del suo amico. «Devi vedere con i tuoi occhi, non mi avresti creduto se te lo avessi raccontato.»

«Scott, di cosa-» Allison si fermò sulla soglia della stanza, la bocca spalancata per lo stupore, e il sacchetto che portava con sé le cadde dalle mani. «Che diavolo-»

«Ciao, Allison.»

«St… Stiles?»

«In carne e ossa… più o meno.» Stiles le andò incontro e raccolse il sacchetto da terra. «Questi sono per me?»

Allison annuì, senza parole, e lo guardò (la?) voltarle le spalle per poi chiudersi in bagno. Quello non era… possibile. Non poteva essere vero. E _quella_ non poteva essere Stiles, nonostante gli somigliasse un sacco. Stessa aria arrogante anche se al momento un po’ confusa, stessi occhi grandi, stesso modo di fare. Più o meno.

Si voltò verso Scott e lui annuì, serio e sconsolato.

«Ma come…?» biascicò lei, confusa e parecchio disorientata. Scott scrollò le spalle e prese posto alla sedia di fronte la scrivania.

«Non ne ho idea,» disse sinceramente. «E a quanto pare neanche lui. Lei. Ieri sera era tutto a posto e questa mattina si è svegliato così. Non c’è una spiegazione a tutto questo, o almeno noi non ce l’abbiamo. Ancora. Troveremo il modo di farlo tornare com’era. Credo.»

Allison, ancora sconvolta, si sedette sul letto. Avrebbero dovuto prima scoprire cosa diamine era successo, e come, e poi forse avrebbero trovato il modo di far tornare le cose alla normalità.

«Posso controllare se tra i nostri libri c’è qualcosa che possa spiegare la…» Allison sospirò. « _Cosa_. Potrei chiedere a mio padre di darmi una mano.»

«Grazie, Allison. Davvero, grazie, ma non…» Scott scosse la testa flebilmente. «Non volevo coinvolgerti. Possiamo sbrigarcela da noi.»

«Credi?» lei alzò un sopracciglio con aria scettica. «Credo che avrete bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile, Scott. Mettiamo da parte ciò che è successo _a noi_ , per questa volta; possiamo collaborare. Posso aiutarvi.»

«Anche se volesse dire lavorare con il branco?» Scott sbuffò, era il suo turno di essere scettico. «Andrò a parlare con Derek non appena Stiles sarà pronto. Pronta. Abbiamo bisogno di loro, Allison, e se hai davvero intenzione di aiutarci farò in modo che non ci siano problemi. La decisione adesso spetta a te.»

Allison lo guardò, impassibile. Avrebbe dovuto rivedere il branco al completo, si sarebbe trovata di fronte a Derek, e l’idea non le andava per niente a genio. Ma Stiles aveva bisogno anche del suo aiuto, e Stiles era il migliore amico di Scott. Anche lei e Stiles avevano condiviso qualcosa, non era stata una profonda amicizia ma ci erano andati vicini. Si sentiva in dovere di aiutarlo (aiutarla?), _voleva_ farlo, e se avesse dovuto collaborare con il branco lo avrebbe fatto, a denti stretti, per il bene di Stiles.

«Lo farò,» disse poco dopo mentre dal bagno provenivano dei rumori attutiti. «Voglio aiutarvi, non mi importa se dovrò trovarmi davanti a _loro_. A patto che tu li tenga a bada, Scott.»

«D’accordo.» Scott si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro sollevato e le dedicò un mezzo sorriso. «Lascia che gliene parli, prima. Andrò oggi stesso insieme a Stiles, tu potrai fare qualche ricerca per capire se una cosa del genere sia mai accaduta e che genere di creatura possa scatenarla.»

Allison annuì, decisa, e proprio in quel momento la porta del bagno si aprì.

«Allora… ehm.»

«Stiles, stai benissimo,» Allison sorrise dolcemente e gli (le?) andò incontro. «Fortuna che abbiamo la stessa taglia.»

«Già, che fortuna.» Stiles sospirò e guardò Scott, in attesa. Si sentiva terribilmente strano con quei vestiti, quel corpo era così _sbagliato_. Gli shorts che Allison gli aveva portato calzavano a pennello ma erano corti, davvero corti, e gli faceva un effetto strano. La canotta gli fasciava perfettamente l’addome piatto e il reggiseno, aggeggio infernale, gli dava un fastidio boia. Come diamine facevano le ragazze a tenere indosso uno strumento di tortura come quello?

Allison gli sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e l’abbracciò brevemente.

«Troveremo un modo, vedrai.»

«Lo spero proprio, non ho intenzione di rimanere femmina per sempre.»

*

Quando Scott gli aveva detto che sarebbero andati a parlare con Derek e gli altri, in cerca d’aiuto, Stiles si era sentito sollevato. Sperava che insieme avrebbero potuto trovare una soluzione a quell’immenso casino, e magari sarebbe ritornato normale per l’ora di cena. Non ci credeva molto neanche lui, ma la speranza era l’ultima a morire.

Quando Scott parcheggiò la Jeep di fronte casa Hale, però, Stiles sentì le viscere contorcersi e un attacco di panico assalirlo all’improvviso. Che diamine stava facendo? Gli altri lo avrebbero sfottuto a vita e gli avrebbero reso il tutto ancora più infernale. Non era poi così sicuro di volerli ancora incontrare, non adesso che il momento si stava avvicinando, non adesso che la sua mente gli stava fornendo le immagini in technicolor di ciò che sarebbe accaduto di lì a breve.

«Scott…,» piagnucolò con la sua voce tutta nuova. «Non voglio andarci. Non voglio andare a parlare con gli altri.»

«Stiles, che cazzo dici?» Scott lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. «Abbiamo bisogno del loro aiuto, come pensi di gestire questa cosa da solo? Sola. Vabbè, hai capito.»

«Lo so, è che… non me la sento, Scott, davvero non me la sento.»

«Stai cominciando a parlare come una ragazza.»

Stiles, per tutta risposta, gli diede un pugno sul braccio.

«Ahia!» Scott ridacchiò e lo guardò. «Picchi anche come una ragazza. Andiamo, fifone, abbiamo un branco di lupi da incontrare.»

«Ti odio, Scott McCall. Sei l’essere peggiore sulla faccia della Terra.»

«Muovi il culo, signorina.» Scott gli diede un buffetto sulla testa e scese dalla macchina dedicandogli uno sguardo che non prometteva nulla di buono se non si fosse deciso a raggiungerlo. Stiles sbuffò pesantemente, chiuse un istante gli occhi e pregò che tutto andasse bene, quindi si decise a scendere dall’auto e percorse insieme a Scott il vialetto che li avrebbe portati all’ingresso con l’aria di uno che sta per salire al patibolo.

Prima ancora che Scott potesse bussare, la porta si aprì e un sorridente Isaac li accolse.

«Scott!» sorrise smagliante e si voltò poi a guardare Stiles con aria interrogativa. «Vedo che hai portato un’amica.»

Lo disse come se Scott non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto fare una cosa del genere, e in generale Scott non si sarebbe permesso di portare un’estranea sulla porta di Derek. Isaac conosceva bene Scott, sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai fatto. E  poi, c’era qualcosa in quella ragazza che risultava vagamente familiare. Gli occhi, forse, ad Isaac sembrò di averli già visti da qualche parte. O il suo odore, sì, quello era decisamente familiare, Isaac sapeva di conoscerlo. La cosa che non capiva era che cosa ci facesse quell’odore su di lei.

«Isaac, lei non è…,» Scott lo guardò, imbarazzato. «Non è proprio…»

«Che sta succedendo qui?»

Quando Stiles vide Derek raggiungerli pensò che sarebbe stato meglio il suicidio. Con Isaac poteva ancora parlare, Isaac era uno a posto, non gli avrebbe reso la vita un inferno, ma Derek… oddio, che bella giornata di merda gli toccava sopportare.

«Scott, sei in compagnia.» Derek lo guardò, truce e con le narici dilatate, e Stiles sapeva che sarebbe stata la fine. Quello che non si aspettava era che Derek puntasse improvvisamente gli occhi nei suoi, uno sguardo intenso che lui non sarebbe stato capace di sostenere.

Gli occhi di Derek gli facevano male, gli scrutavano dentro ed erano fastidiosi, così vicini e così intensi, e Stiles si ritrovò a deglutire a corto di ossigeno.

«Stiles?» Derek inclinò la testa di lato, con fare interrogativo, e gli dedicò uno sguardo confuso, né il primo né l’ultimo di quella lunga, lunga giornata.

Stiles prese un profondo respiro e annuì piano, stringendosi nelle spalle, mentre Isaac tornava a guardarlo e spalancava gli occhi, incredulo.

«Che diavolo-»

«Entrate.» Derek interruppe bruscamente la domanda di Isaac e si fece da parte per farli passare, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi su Stiles. Li guidò nel salone, in parte ristrutturato, e attese che si sedessero. Lui rimase in piedi, di fronte a Stiles, continuando a guardarlo come se non riuscisse a credere ai propri occhi.

«Chi è stato?» domandò poi con voce dura. Stiles, di nuovo, deglutì.

«Non lo so,» mormorò, un sussurro appena udibile ma sapeva che gli altri lo avrebbero sentito ugualmente.

«Che vuol dire che non lo sai?» Derek, invece, alzò la voce. Brutto segno. Stava perdendo la pazienza, e a Stiles non piaceva quando Derek perdeva la pazienza.

«Vuol dire che non ne ho idea, razza di decerebrato!»

Stiles si alzò in piedi e lo fronteggiò, il corpo tremante di frustrazione. Ogni volta che Derek stava per perdere la pazienza lui, semplicemente, sbottava. Non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia, neanche questa volta.

«Come-» Derek quasi ringhiò, le narici dilatate e gli occhi che mandavano scintille, ma Stiles continuò come se non gli importasse (nonostante gli importava, eccome, che la sua testa rimanesse al suo posto, e grazie tante).

«Ho detto che non so cosa né come sia successo, non mi pare difficile da capire,» sbuffò Stiles guardandolo dritto negli occhi nonostante la distanza a separarli fosse aumentata di qualche centimetro. «Questa mattina mi sono svegliato ed ero _così_ , e non so come cazzo sia potuto succedere.»

Isaac gli si avvicinò e cominciò a girargli intorno, incuriosito e sconvolto da quel repentino e inspiegabile cambiamento di sesso. Odorava ancora come Stiles, su quello non c’erano dubbi, e ora che lo (la?) guardava più da vicino poteva notare la somiglianza con… il suo vecchio corpo. Gli occhi erano gli stessi, solo con ciglia più folte. Il viso era spigoloso come quello di Stiles, solo vagamente addolcito. I capelli avevano lo stesso colore sebbene la lunghezza fosse decisamente diversa.

«E tu smettila di girarmi attorno, mi innervosisci.»

Isaac gli riservò uno sguardo di scuse e prese posto accanto a Scott, sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio e continuando a parlare con lui a bassa voce mentre Derek si occupava di Stiles.

«Non sai com’è successo.» Derek sembrò calmarsi appena. «Non hai idea di chi possa essere stato. In pratica non sappiamo niente.»

«Era proprio quello che stavo cercando di dire.» Stiles si passò nervosamente le mani tra i capelli trovandoli lunghi e li lasciò ricadere al loro posto con aria schifata. «Non posso lasciare che mio padre mi veda in questo stato. Non posso rimanere così. Rivoglio il mio corpo, dannazione!»

Derek lo guardò, pensieroso, e rimase in silenzio. Doveva esserci una spiegazione razionale a tutto quello, le persone non si svegliano semplicemente di un sesso diverso. No, c’era lo zampino di una forza esterna, qualcosa di soprannaturale che aveva indotto il cambiamento. Ma cosa? O chi? Stiles era un ragazzo… normale, per così dire. A parte il suo blaterare continuo e il suo essere fastidioso non c’era nulla che potesse giustificare quella situazione. Nessuno avrebbe potuto avercela con lui a tal punto. Oppure sì?

«Buongiorno, signori.» Peter entrò nella stanza con aria baldanzosa e i suoi occhi si fissarono su Stiles. «E signore. Chi è la signorina?»

Scott si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, Isaac ammutolì. Derek si voltò a guardare lo zio mentre Stiles si lasciava sfuggire l’ennesimo sospiro affranto.

«Sono certo tu possa arrivare alla conclusione,» disse Derek freddamente. Peter gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo e poi si affidò ai suoi sensi di lupo. Inspirò a fondo mentre ansia e disperazione aleggiavano nella stanza come un odore particolarmente fastidioso e poi, oltre all’odore familiare degli altri lupi, fiutò qualcos’altro. Un altro odore, vagamente familiare anche quello, un odore che durante quei mesi aveva imparato a riconoscere.

«Stiles?» domandò e il suo viso sembrò illuminarsi. «Stiles Stilinski… una _ragazza_!»

«Ha-ha, divertente, davvero molto divertente,» biascicò Stiles in risposta e gli dedicò un’occhiataccia. «Ora, qualcuno di voi potrebbe cortesemente concentrarsi sul vero problema e aiutarmi a risolverlo?»

«Come-»

«Non. Lo. So.» Stiles quasi ringhiò per la frustrazione. «Stamattina mi sono svegliato così. E ora che i fatti sono stati esposti potremmo, _per favore_ , concentrarci su come fare a riportarmi normale?»

«Sembra tanto una cosa che farebbe una strega,» disse Peter con nonchalance girando intorno al nuovo corpo di Stiles e annuendo in approvazione.

«Strega?» chiesero Derek e Stiles all’unisono. Si scambiarono uno sguardo interrogativo e spostarono la loro attenzione su Peter, così come Scott e Isaac.

«Strega, sì,» Peter sorrise. «Non ditemi che non ne avete mai incontrata una? Personcine disgustose, a mio parere. Abbastanza vendicative da trasformarti in un rospo –o in una ragazza. Brutta faccenda, le streghe.»

Derek si voltò verso Stiles e quello scosse prontamente la testa.

«No, non ho incontrato nessuna strega. E _no, non l’ho fatta incazzare_. Derek Hale, smettila di pensare che sia colpa mia!»

«Allison si è offerta di darci una mano,» disse Scott all’improvviso, a nessuno in particolare. «Vuole aiutare Stiles, è disposta a collaborare con tutti noi.»

«Siamo noi a non voler collaborare _con lei,_ » sputò Derek con voce bassa e minacciosa. «Se vuole aiutarlo che faccia pure, ma stia lontana da qui.»

«Nel caso in cui non te ne sia accorto, abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.» Scott si alzò in piedi e fronteggiò l’alfa. «Lei ci aiuterà, e per tutto il tempo che ci vorrà lavoreremo insieme. Quando avremo risolto non dovrai più vederla, ma adesso ne abbiamo bisogno.»

«Non costringermi a-»

«A cosa?» ringhiò Scott. «Stiles è più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa, Derek, e noi lo aiuteremo. Tutti insieme.»

«Mi stai dando ordini, ragazzino?» Derek mosse un passo verso Scott, gli occhi adesso rossi che lampeggiavano pericolosamente.

«Su, su, voi due.» Peter si mise tra di loro e scosse la testa. «Non è il momento di litigare. Derek, possiamo sopportare la breve compagnia della cacciatrice. Noi siamo _superiori_. Se si comporterà bene, noi faremo lo stesso.»

Derek ringhiò. Un ringhio basso, gutturale; Stiles sapeva che non avrebbe ceduto, non così facilmente, e una parte di lui non si sentiva poi di biasimarlo. Allison e la sua famiglia non avevano fatto nulla di buono, in passato, e Derek non avrebbe mai dimenticato cosa avevano fatto alla sua, di famiglia. Stiles non si sentiva di biasimarlo per quel rancore che si portava dentro, davvero. Ma al momento avevano una questione urgente da risolvere, e Derek avrebbe dovuto farsi passare la stizza.

«Senti un po’, tu.» Stiles prese Derek per la maglia e lo costrinse a voltarsi. «Non mi interessa se la odi, se li odi tutti, ne hai tutte le ragioni e se non fosse così importante non te lo chiederei. Ma fattela passare. Nel caso in cui non lo avessi notato mi trovo in una situazione di merda, non so come ci sono finito e non ho idea di come fare ad uscirne. Ho bisogno che mi aiutiate. Ho bisogno che _tu_ mi aiuti, me lo devi, e Allison potrebbe rivelarsi utile. Quindi, fino a che tutto sarà finito, sei pregato di ingoiare il rospo e _sopportare_. Quando sarò tornato alla normalità farai il cazzo che ti pare, ma adesso ho bisogno anche di te.»

Derek ringhiò, gli occhi tornati del loro verde naturale. Stiles si accorse di star ancora stringendo la sua maglia e lasciò andare la stoffa come se avesse preso la scossa, quindi tornò a guardare l’alfa negli occhi. Non si sarebbe fatto intimorire da quello sguardo, non adesso. E Derek lo avrebbe aiutato, che lo avesse voluto oppure no.

*

Tra le montagne che circondavano Beacon Hills c’era una vasta radura che si estendeva per chilometri, indisturbata e rigogliosa. In quella radura c’era un villaggio; contava a malapena un migliaio di abitanti, probabilmente anche meno. Le case erano rudi, costruite con la pietra grezza, e la gente che le abitava viveva in modo semplice, cibandosi dei propri raccolti e pascoli.

Quella notte grandi nuvole scure avevano portato la pioggia sul villaggio e tutti gli abitanti ne avevano gioito, il raccolto non si sarebbe seccato e i pozzi si sarebbero riempiti.

L’unica a non esserne particolarmente felice fu una giovane donna che rispondeva al nome di Anathema Windshield. Aveva i capelli del colore del fuoco vivo, la pelle bianca come la luce della luna e un sacco di lentiggini sul naso all’insù.

Si era affacciata, quella sera, e i suoi occhi si erano soffermati sulle nuvole nere che occupavano il cielo. La luna risplendeva, piena, illuminando la radura attraverso la coltre scura e quando la vide Anathema sussultò. C’era un cerchio, attorno ad essa. Un grande cerchio chiaro che risplendeva, minaccioso, tra le nuvole foriere di pioggia.

Un potente bussare alla porta l’aveva distratta e lei era corsa ad aprire in uno svolazzare di vesti colorate e ricci rosso fuoco. Non era rimasta sorpresa nel trovarsi davanti a Comare Brownearth.  

Si fece da parte per farla entrare e subito dietro di lei si materializzò un uomo anziano, il viso solcato dal rughe profonde e l’aria stralunata.

«Speravo in un buon tè, mia cara,» le disse entrando e accomodandosi su una vecchia poltrona.

«Lascia perdere il tè, vecchio,» lo interruppe bruscamente comare Brownearth prendendo posto su una sedia dall’aria sgangherata. «Abbiamo cose più importanti di cui parlare.»

«Il cerchio attorno alla luna,» annuì Anathema prendendo il bollitore che aveva appena cominciato a fischiare e versando l’infuso caldo nelle tazze.

«Guai in arrivo,» sorrise l’anziano che tutti conoscevano come Nonno Brownearth. «Ci sarà da divertirsi!»

«Idiota d’un vecchio, ecco cosa sei,» lo rimproverò la donna anziana e vestita di nero. «Divertirsi, ha! Ci troveremo in un mare di guai, ecco cosa. E se non sbaglio, sono già cominciati. Sento la puzza nell’aria.»

Anathema annusò l’aria e alzò le spalle.

«Credo che sia una questione da Fate Madrine,» annuì con convinzione Nonno e si picchiettò il naso con un dito. «Ho un certo fiuto per queste cose.»

«L’unica cosa che riesci a fiutare è il pranzo che bolle in pentola.» Comare Brownearth gli scoccò un’occhiataccia e tornò a rivolgersi ad Anathema. «Ciò non toglie che potrebbe avere ragione. C’è odore di magia, nell’aria, e non è magia da streghe, questo te lo posso assicurare.»

«Dici che…?» domandò Anathema senza avere il coraggio di terminare la frase. Nonna Brownearth annuì, solenne, e gettò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra. Non poteva sbagliarsi, il cerchio attorno alla luna voleva dire una cosa sola. E i guai, ne era quasi certa, erano già cominciati.

«Come sta la tua protetta, Anathema?» domandò poi Nonna con un fare troppo casuale per non risultare sospetto. La giovane si mosse a disagio sulla sedia, in qualche modo infastidita dalla domanda.

«Bene…,» mormorò. «Ed è un ragazzo.»

«Un ragazzo!» esclamò Nonna con aria disgustata. «Un _ragazzo_ , bah.»

«Tutti hanno diritto a una fata madrina, mia cara,» disse saggiamente Nonno Brownearth guardando poi fuori dalla finestra. «Oh, Anacleto! Eccoti qui, vecchio uccellaccio bisbetico.»

Un gufo bruno dall’aria spelacchiata entrò dalla finestra aperta e planò fino ad atterrare sul braccio teso del Nonno, che lanciò un gemito di dolore quando gli artigli dell’uccello gli affondarono nella carne.

«Maledetta bestiaccia,» mormorò a mezza voce mentre Nonna Brownearth ridacchiava di nascosto. «Sono sicuro che sia molto simpatico.»

«Il gufo?» domandò Anathema con aria scettica.

«No, no, Anaconda,» sorrise Nonno con fare affabile. «Il tuo protetto! Allora, quando si parte?»

«Parte?» Anathema sembrò confusa e guardò Nonna Brownearth in cerca di chiarimenti. Quella si lisciò la veste nera e le dedicò un sorriso sdentato che a tutto servì tranne che a rassicurarla.

«Certo,» disse Nonna mentre il sorriso si trasformava in un ghigno. «Devi andare a vedere cosa succede, e non possiamo mica lasciarti partire da sola.»

«Chi lo sa quali pericoli si celano in quel posto,» assentì Nonno aggiustandosi il cappello bitorzoluto sui capelli argentei. «Non vogliamo rischiare che ti faccia del male.»

«Prepara la tua roba e tira fuori la scopa, Anathema Windshield. Andiamo a trovare il tuo protetto.»

Anathema provò a ribattere che no, non ce n’era davvero bisogno, che ci avrebbe pensato lei, perché scomodarsi? Ma i due anziani del villaggio non vollero sentire scuse e supervisionarono anzi i suoi preparativi per la partenza. Approvarono i vestiti che avrebbe dovuto portare con sé, gli ingredienti per le pozioni nel caso in cui fossero serviti, persino i libri.

«E non dimenticare la Bacchetta.»

No, certo che no, Anathema non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata. Era la sua Bacchetta da Fata Madrina, e sebbene non fosse esattamente brava ad usarla non l’avrebbe mai lasciata indietro.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata, quando era giovane, di diventare una Fata Madrina. Era convinta che sarebbe diventata una Strega, come Nonno e Nonna Brownearth; che sarebbe stata parte della Congrega che si occupava della Contea, che avrebbe partecipato ai Sabba e fatto incantesimi e pozioni. E invece, un bel giorno di diciassette anni prima, l’anziana Fata Madrina che ricopriva il ruolo prima di lei l’aveva convocata nella sua casetta per darle la notizia.

“Sto per morire, Anathema,” aveva detto con voce calma e sguardo sereno. “E lascerò a te il mio posto. Avrai tanti protetti, nella tua vita da Fata Madrina, ma il primo sarà quello più importante. _Quell’altra_ cercherà di fargli del male, non so quando ma succederà, e tu dovrai essere pronta a impedire che quella _bisbetica_ gli rovini la vita.”

Quel giorno Anathema aveva cercato di spiegare a Donna Gertha che no, doveva esserci un errore, lei stava studiando per diventare una strega, non poteva essere una Madrina.

Ma poi donna Gertha l’aveva portata in una piccola casa giù a valle, nel mezzo della notte, e nella culla accanto alla finestra ad Anathema venne presentato il suo Protetto, un fagottino rosa dall’aria irrequieta che l’aveva guardata con grandi occhi nocciola e aveva riso, tentando di afferrarle i capelli.

Donna Gertha l’aveva preso in braccio e lo aveva cullato come una nonna amorevole, poi glielo aveva messo tra le braccia e Anathema non era esattamente sicura di come funzionasse, di come dovesse tenerlo o di che cosa farci.

L’anziana Madrina aveva tirato fuori la Bacchetta, di legno bianco ed evanescente; l’aveva agitata mormorando qualcosa e aveva fatto dono al bimbo della sua Benedizione. Una Benedizione di una fata Madrina non è roba da poco, anzi; è una magia potente, e Anathema si era ritrovata a chiedersi se un giorno anche lei ne sarebbe stata in grado.

Dopo aver salutato la creatura e averla riposta nella culla, le due se n’erano ritornate al loro villaggio; Gertha le aveva fatto promettere di non dire nulla di quella piccola visita né della Benedizione, e Anathema glielo promise. Alcuni giorni dopo, mentre il sole era alto nel cielo e il caldo cominciava a farsi sentire, Anathema ebbe una strana sensazione, come se qualcosa fosse accaduto. Nemmeno un’ora dopo ricevette un biglietto di Donna Gertha che la informava della propria dipartita; insieme al biglietto c’era un pacchetto sottile, e Anathema non ebbe difficoltà a capire di che si trattasse.

Da quel giorno Anathema aveva vegliato sul suo protetto, lo aveva guardato crescere e ridere, piangere e soffrire; lo aveva protetto da lontano, per quanto fosse in suo potere. Niente magia a meno che non si trattasse di questioni veramente importanti, Gertha glielo aveva fatto giurare, e Anathema si era limitata ad esaudire qualche piccolo e innocente desiderio del ragazzo. Gli avrebbe dato solo ciò di cui avesse davvero avuto bisogno, non ciò che avesse creduto importante. C’era una bella differenza.

Negli ultimi anni Anathema era stata tentata più volte di intervenire, in più di un’occasione avrebbe desiderato scendere a valle e aiutare quel ragazzo irrequieto e sfortunato, ma le parole di Gertha le risuonavano in testa ogni momento.

“ _Deve vivere la sua vita, Anathema. E tu non devi intrometterti a meno che non si tratti di vita o di morte. E soprattutto, sta’ attenta a_ lei.”

Forse, dopotutto, Nonno e Nonna Brownearth avevano ragione. Qualcosa di strano stava accadendo, e lei avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutare quel ragazzo. Sarebbe andata a trovarlo, gli avrebbe rivelato di essere la sua Madrina e lo avrebbe aiutato se ne avesse avuto davvero bisogno.

«Bene. Partiamo domani all’alba.»

*

«Non puoi tornare a casa,» disse Isaac ricevendo occhiatacce da tutti i presenti. «È ovvio, no? Non possiamo lasciare che suo padre lo veda così.»

«Non posso nemmeno lasciare che lo veda mia madre,» mormorò Scott con aria affranta. «Scusa, amico.»

«E allora dove diamine dovrei andare, eh?» Stiles urlò, in preda al panico. «E cosa dico a mio padre? Che sono partito per il Messico e non ho intenzione di tornare?!»

«Potresti stare da Allison,» propose Scott. Dopotutto non era una cattiva idea; per lei e suo padre non sarebbe stato un problema ospitarlo, e Stiles avrebbe potuto approfittarne per fare qualche ricerca.

«Non mi fido dei cacciatori,» ringhiò Derek e Stiles sbuffò.

«Cosa dovrei fare, genio? Venire a stare qui?»

«Non mi sembra una cattiva idea.» Peter sorrise, sornione, e il cervello di Stiles ci mise qualche secondo ad assimilare la cosa.

«No.»

«No, no, decisamente no.»

«Avanti, voi due,» continuò Peter, il sorriso ancora stampato in faccia. «È l’unica soluzione. E poi, sarà divertente averti qui.»

Derek si voltò verso lo zio e gli dedicò un ringhio soffocato mentre Stiles stava ancora cercando di trovare un’altra soluzione. Il suo cervello non gliene fornì nessuna, nessuna che fosse anche lontanamente accettabile, quindi o quello o gli Argent. Dopo tutto quello che i cacciatori gli avevano fatto passare non se la sentiva proprio di andare a vivere con loro, neanche per cinque minuti; i lupi non gli sarebbero dispiaciuti più di tanto se non ci fosse stato Peter, quell’uomo gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca. Il modo in cui lo guardava gli dava i brividi, e il fatto che una volta avesse tentato di ammazzarli tutti di certo non aiutava.

«Resterai qui,» disse Derek con voce dura. «Dormirai nella stanza con Erica-»

«Grandioso, davvero grandioso,» sbuffò Stiles.

«E,» Derek continuò come se non lo avesse neanche sentito. «Non ti metterai nei casini. Farai la tua parte in casa e tutti cercheremo di farti tornare come prima.»

«Sissignore,» lo canzonò lui e a stento si trattenne dal fargli il saluto militare.

«Chiederò ad Erica di portarti qualcosa.»

«Qualche vestito non sarebbe male,» disse prontamente Stiles. «Il mio vecchio guardaroba non è più… adatto.»

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio ma si trattenne dal commentare. Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans e digitò un messaggio che inviò velocemente.

«Lei e Boyd sono in città, saranno di ritorno nel pomeriggio,» li informò l’alfa. «Avrai i tuoi _vestiti_ entro sera. Isaac, sistema un materasso nella stanza di Erica.»

Il beta si alzò e ubbidì senza fare discutere, salendo velocemente al piano di sopra.

«Quindi…» Peter dedicò a Stiles uno sguardo strano. «Sicuro di non aver fatto incazzare nessuna strega ultimamente?»

«No, te l’ho già detto,» sbuffò lui in risposta e si lasciò cadere stancamente su una sedia. Non era neanche mezzogiorno e si sentiva distrutto; era stanco, frustrato, in un corpo che non era il suo. Non sapeva come fare con suo padre, dirgli che avrebbe dormito da Scott non avrebbe retto a lungo come scusa. Farsi vedere in quelle condizioni era fuori discussione. E Peter aveva un’espressione da maniaco che non gli piaceva per niente.

«Passo da Allison, vedo se ha scoperto qualcosa.» Scott si alzò e diede un buffetto sulla testa dell’amico. «Torno più tardi, tu… stai buono qui. Buona. Oddio, questa cosa mi distrugge.»

«Dillo a me,» Stiles lo guardò, sconsolato, e Scott non riuscì a reggere quello sguardo a lungo.

«Troveremo un modo.»

«Sì, come no.»

*

La convivenza con i lupi si rivelò meno traumatica di quanto Stiles avesse previsto.

Isaac era gentile con lui, gli faceva compagnia e non lo lasciava solo nemmeno un istante. Peter era sempre nei paraggi, e Stiles avrebbe preferito non trovarsi da solo con lui. Non sapeva esattamente perché, ma c’era qualcosa che non gli piaceva di quell’uomo, tentato omicidio a parte. Era il modo in cui lo guardava, quello in cui gli parlava. Il suo istinto suggeriva di stargli alla larga, e Stiles lo avrebbe fatto.

Quando Erica e Boyd erano rientrati, quel pomeriggio, anche loro non avevano contenuto lo stupore nel vederlo in quello stato. Stiles si era ritrovato a rispondere alle stesse domande per l’ennesima volta e, dopo un paio di battutine di Erica, la cosa si era chiusa lì. Non lo avevano deriso, non si erano presi gioco di lui. Erica aveva passato buona parte del pomeriggio a mostrargli i vestiti che aveva comprato, e ovviamente aveva preteso che Stiles se li pagasse da sé. Come darle torto.

Derek si era tenuto alla larga, perché era un alfa sociopatico e brontolone. Si erano incrociati un paio di volte, in corridoio e in cucina, e in entrambi i casi Derek lo aveva guardato con quello che a Stiles era sembrato disprezzo ed era andato via. Sembrava quasi che non sopportasse la sua presenza e Stiles se ne domandò il motivo. In quegli ultimi mesi avevano imparato a sopportarsi cordialmente, erano diventati quanto di più simile ad amici si potesse sperare con il caratteraccio che l’alfa si ritrovava. Le cose andavano bene.

Derek non lo minacciava più di morte, Stiles scimmiottava il suo borbottare e si faceva una bella risata alla faccia sua. Derek non gli ringhiava contro quasi più. Una volta o due, Stiles avrebbe giurato di averlo visto sorridere.

E adesso Derek sembrava evitarlo come la peste.

Scott era appena tornato a casa Hale, era pomeriggio inoltrato. Il sole cominciava a calare su quella piccola città e il branco si era riunito in salone per discutere la situazione. Non che ci fosse molto da discutere, in effetti.

«Allison non ha trovato nulla, ma continua a cercare,» disse Scott e Stiles sospirò. I suoi piani di tornare normale per cena si stavano frantumando davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Tuo padre?» chiese Isaac.

«Gli ho mandato un messaggio dicendo che sarei rimasto da Scott per il weekend,» rispose Stiles. «Tua madre…?»

«L’ho avvisata,» disse Scott. «Era parecchio arrabbiata perché non ho potuto darle i dettagli, ma ci coprirà. Le ho detto che stai bene ed è una cosa del branco, non dovrebbe crearci problemi.»

«Bene.»

«Definisci “bene”,» sputò Derek alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a girare in tondo per la stanza. Sembrava nervoso, più nervoso del solito, e Stiles pensò che fosse un idiota perché, ehi!, non era lui a essersi svegliato del sesso sbagliato quella mattina.

«Nessuno verrà a cercare Stiles per un weekend intero, non mi sembra poco.» Peter guardò suo nipote e sorrise. «Poteva andare peggio, e in questi giorni avremo tutto il tempo di trovare una soluzione.»

«L’importante è crederci, giusto?» Stiles sbuffò e si esibì in una smorfia. «Qual è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedermi, dopotutto?»

«Aehm, rimanere una ragazza _a vita_?»

«Isaac, ero retorico.» Stiles gli dedicò un’occhiataccia e quello ebbe il buon gusto di chiudere quella boccaccia che si ritrovava. Stiles lanciò a Derek uno sguardo di sottecchi; quel suo girare in tondo lo innervosiva, e parecchio anche. Il suo non parlargli lo innervosiva, il non riuscire neanche a guardarlo negli occhi lo mandava in bestia. Che colpa ne aveva, lui, di tutta quella situazione? A giudicare da come si stava comportando Derek, Stiles avrebbe detto “parecchia”.

«Peter ha parlato di streghe,» disse Scott riportando su di sé l’attenzione generale. «È un inizio, no? Potrebbero esserci delle streghe qui, a Beacon Hills, e nessuno di noi se n’è accorto.»

«Oh, credimi, Scott,» lo interruppe Peter con l’aria di chi la sa lunga. «Te ne accorgeresti eccome.»

«Da cosa?» domandò Erica cominciando a muoversi sulla sedia come a disagio. C’era qualcosa, forse nell’aria o chissà dove, qualcosa che le faceva venir voglia di alzarsi e scappare via in un batter d’occhio. Era una cosa irrazionale, istintiva, come se fosse il lupo a prendere il sopravvento e le decisioni.

«Dall’odore,» disse Derek, atono. Strinse forte i pugni e guardò fuori dalla finestra; non riuscì a trovare nulla di diverso dal solito, nulla fuori posto, eppure c’era. Il lupo dentro di lui aveva cominciato a ringhiare contro un nemico invisibile, un nemico che Derek sperò si palesasse al più presto.

Non sapeva dire cosa avesse allertato il lupo, in fondo non c’era nulla che non andasse –almeno in quel momento. Si avvertiva, però, un odore distante, qualcosa che né lui né i suoi beta avrebbero saputo riconoscere.

Era un odore che veniva da lontano, che avrebbe potuto essere vecchio di un milione di anni, che sapeva di potente e… _magico_.

«Va’ di sopra,» Derek si voltò verso Stiles e parlò come se gli costasse fatica mantenersi ancora umano. «Erica e Boyd, con lui.»

I lupi si alzarono, ubbidienti e forse anche un po’ spaventati; costrinsero Stiles ad alzarsi anche lui e cominciarono a strattonarlo verso le scale.

«Ehi, ehi! Voi due!» Stiles si divincolò e liberò dalla presa, voltandosi a fronteggiare Derek. «Vuoi dirmi che diamine ti prende? Io non vado da nessuna parte! Qualsiasi cosa stia arrivando è qui per me, quindi voglio sapere. E se fosse una strega d’accordo, probabilmente me la farei sotto, ma ho tutto il diritto di chiedere il perché di _questo_.»

«Stiles.» Derek questa volta ringhiò, gli occhi rossi come il sangue. «Va’ di sopra. Adesso.»

Anche Scott, Isaac e Peter erano in piedi, adesso, gli occhi puntati sulla radura. Anche loro lo sentivano, lo fiutavano, e neanche a loro sembrava piacere qualsiasi cosa stesse arrivando.

«No! Io non vado da nessuna parte.»

Derek non gli fece neanche finire la frase; gli si parò davanti, ringhiando, e Stiles sentì il cuore cominciare a battere impazzito. Si ritrovò a corto di respiro, sembrava proprio aver dimenticato come si facesse a respirare come una persona normale; guardò gli occhi rossi dell’alfa e per un istante pensò che sarebbe morto lì, in quel momento.

Derek lo afferrò malamente per le spalle sottili e lo spinse verso Erica, che prontamente lo afferrò e spinse sulle scale senza troppe smancerie. Boyd fu subito dietro di loro, pronto a interrompere qualsiasi tentativo di fuga.

Stiles si ritrovò così chiuso nella stanza che avrebbe dovuto condividere con Erica, i due lupi a fargli la guardia.

«Oh, andiamo!» esclamò incredulo. «Non potete pretendere che io me ne stia buono buono qui!»

«Derek ti vuole qui e tu starai qui, fine della storia,» disse Boyd sbarrando la porta con il proprio corpo e precludendogli l’unica via di fuga.

«Non vuole che ti succeda niente, idiota,» lo sgridò Erica posizionandosi alla finestra e sbirciando attraverso il vetro. Niente, la radura sembrava tranquilla, eppure qualcosa c’era. Lo aveva sentito, Derek lo aveva sentito, lo avevano sentito tutti; e tutti loro avevano capito che era qualcosa con cui sarebbe stato meglio non scherzare.

Stiles si sedette sul letto, sbuffando, e lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza. Con Boyd alla porta non avrebbe avuto nessuna chance di riuscire a passare, però c’era la finestra. Certo, era al secondo piano e si sarebbe fatto parecchio male atterrando, ma lui voleva vedere. Voleva sapere chi o cosa stava arrivando e giurò su Dio che ci sarebbe riuscito.

«Smetti di agitarti,» gli intimò Erica non spostando lo sguardo dalla finestra. «Mi dai sui nervi.»

«E a me dà sui nervi essere rinchiuso qui sopra con voi, direi che siamo pari.»

«Senti, lo so che Derek è un tipo un po’ complicato-»

«Un po’ complicato? Ci vorrebbe un manuale, per interpretarlo! Ed è fottutamente agitato ultimamente, il che lo rende ancora più acido del solito.»

«Ma-,» Erica riprese il discorso dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata di fuoco. «Ma non è poi tanto male. Si sta preoccupando _per te,_ Stiles; sta cercando di aiutarti, il minimo che tu possa fare è lasciarlo agire come meglio crede.»

«Il-,» Stiles la guardò come se fosse impazzita. «Il minimo-»

«Derek è un ottimo alfa,» intervenne Boyd abbandonando la sua postazione e avvicinandosi invece agli altri due. «Forse è un po’ scorbutico, ma sappiamo tutti che è fatto così.»

Stiles incrociò le braccia al petto e ci mise un po’ a mettersi comodo, ingombrato com’era da quelle –piccole, ma sempre presenti - tette. Era fastidioso trovarsele lì, _sentirle_ ad ogni movimento, gli dava il voltastomaco. A lui piacevano le tette, ma su ragazze che non fossero lui.

«Sentite, non dico che sia uno stronzo colossale o chissà che,» disse dopo un po’ incrociando anche le gambe. «Stronzo lo è, un pochino, ma non tanto da renderlo insopportabile. A volte sì, cioè, se ci si mette sa essere un vero rompipalle, ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che non ha il diritto di relegarmi quassù quando la causa di tutto questo casino potrebbe essere vicina.»

«La causa di questo casino potrebbe volerti morto, dolcezza,» ribatté Erica con un sorriso inquietante. «Perché credi che Derek ti abbia lasciato in disparte? Cristo, ma quel cervello lo usi o lo tieni giusto per ricordarti di averne uno?»

Stiles serrò la mascella e si voltò dall’altra parte, ignorando Erica di proposito.

«Stai iniziando a comportarti come una ragazza,» gli fece notare lei con ironia.

«’Fanculo.» Stiles continuò a fissare il muro cercando di cacciar via la voce di Erica dal proprio cervello. Non le avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di darle ragione, né oggi né mai. Derek era un fottuto despota quando voleva, ci si metteva davvero d’impegno per risultare insopportabile e odioso, poco importava che a modo suo lo stesse proteggendo. Quella era la sua vita, per l’amor del cielo! Era lui a essere stato trasformato in una schifosa ragazza, lui si era svegliato con un paio di tette in più e un corpo che non gli piaceva per niente! Derek non aveva il diritto di tenerlo lontano.

E poi ci fu un botto.

Gli occhi di Erica e Boyd lampeggiarono, ambrati, e i due si voltarono ringhiando verso la finestra.

Stiles pensò che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, ma tanto valeva tentare.

Approfittò di quell’istante di distrazione per schizzare via dal letto e verso la porta; sentì subito i passi dei lupi dietro di lui ma continuò a correre come se ne andasse della sua vita, imboccò le scale e per poco non si ruppe l’osso del collo quando saltò i gradini a piè pari. Vedeva l’ingresso, solo pochi passi e lo avrebbe raggiunto; con un ultimo sforzo superò gli ultimi gradini, sbirciando attraverso la porta adesso aperta, e-

«Boyd, che cazzo!» urlò, la voce troppo stridula. «Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto! Spostati!»

Boyd, mezzo uomo e mezzo lupo, lo afferrò per la vita troppo sottile e lo sollevò in aria come se fosse una piuma, caricandoselo in spalla.

«Scott!» urlò Stiles dimenandosi neanche l’avesse morso una tarantola. «Derek! Derek Hale, ti ordino di dirgli di mettermi giù! Adesso!»

Ma Derek era sul patio, completamente trasformato. Si voltò un istante, ancora ringhiando, e Stiles ebbe come la certezza che lo avesse appena guardato negli occhi.

Gli altri lupi erano intorno a lui, anche loro sul piede di guerra. Stiles poteva sentirli ringhiare e digrignare i denti, ma c’era qualcos’altro che le sue orecchie umane percepivano. Delle voci, rumori di qualcosa che cade per terra, un urletto di dolore.

Boyd era come pietrificato, Stiles ancora sulla sua spalla; sembrava indeciso sul da farsi, risalire e seguire gli ordini o rimanere e dare man forte al branco? Quello che lo aspettava oltre la porta era più pericoloso di qualsiasi creatura avesse mai incontrato in vita sua. Anche Erica sembrava dello stesso avviso, ferma come lui ai piedi delle scale, un ringhio basso e gutturale rivolto verso l’ignoto.

«Oh, cielo,» disse una voce che Stiles non riconobbe ma che non sembrava poi così minacciosa. «Oh, santo cielo, Nonna mi dispiace tanto! Stai bene?»

«Stupida ragazza!» gracchiò un’altra voce seguita da un tonfo. «Sto bene, sto bene, e non grazie a te. Ma tu guarda se doveva capitarmi una Madrina maldestra come te! Povero ragazzo, dico io. Povero, povero ragazzo.»

«Mie care, non vorrei proprio disturbarvi.» Stiles sentì una terza voce, maschile e antica come il mondo. «Ma ci sono dei lupi che sembrano guardarci come se fossimo il pranzo.»

«Lascia perdere i lupi, vecchio!» disse di nuovo la voce anziana di donna e, dal rumore che udì, Stiles pensò che avesse appena tirato all’uomo una bella sberla. «Abbiamo cose più importanti di cui occuparci. Lunga vita e prosperità agli abitanti di questa casa, eccetera eccetera.»

«Nonna, forse dovremmo-»

«Oh, sta’ zitta, ragazzina.»

Stiles non capì come fosse successo esattamente, nemmeno nei giorni a seguire sarebbe riuscito a spiegarselo, ma ad un certo punto tre figure furono davanti ai suoi occhi. Avevano superato i lupi senza alcun problema e si guardavano intorno con aria un po’ schifata.

«Certo che è una catapecchia, questo postaccio.»

«Anastasia, avresti potuto fare di meglio,» disse un uomo anziano e dalla lunga barba bianca guardando la giovane donna dai capelli rossi che gli stava accanto. Quella sembrò quasi imbarazzata e per qualche istante si guardò nervosamente intorno; poi il suo volto si illuminò come se si fosse ricordata di una cosa importante.

«Ma _lui_ non vive qui, Nonno!» trillò, felice. «Oh no, certo che no! Vive con suo padre, in una graziosa casetta giù in città. Non so cosa ci sia venuto a fare in un posto come questo.»

«Chissà che gentaccia frequenta,» biascicò indignata la terza figura, una donna anziana, esile e interamente vestita di nero. «È tuo dovere impedirgli di frequentare brutte compagnie!»

«Ma l’ho fatto!» esclamò la più giovane, indignata. «Sono una buona Madrina, comare Brownearth, che tu ci creda o no!»

«Ehm.» Stiles si schiarì la gola e l’attenzione dei si spostò immediatamente su di lui. Boyd lo reggeva ancora ma… era fermo. Come se qualcuno lo avesse immobilizzato pigiando un tasto di un telecomando invisibile – o come se gli fosse stato lanciato un Petrificus Totalus a sua insaputa. Anche gli altri lupi sembravano congestionati, congelati nella posizione di difesa che avevano assunto poco prima.

«E tu chi saresti?» domandò la vecchia avvicinandosi per guardarlo più da vicino.

Merda. Gli occhi di Stiles saettarono su Derek, fermo con le labbra arricciate a scoprire le zanne, e per un istante si diede mentalmente dell’idiota per non averlo ascoltato. Ma poi ci ripensò, perché lui era Stiles Stilinski, il ragazzo più favoloso di tutta Beacon Hills, e se anche fosse rimasto al piano di sopra quei tre avrebbero comunque trovato il modo di arrivare a lui. Non avevano nemmeno l’aria minacciosa.

«Ehm, io…»

«Io, io,» gli fece il verso la vecchia scorbutica. «Su, ragazzina, ti ho fatto una domanda!»

«Mi chiamo,» esitò un momento, Derek si sarebbe incazzato a vederlo cedere così, ma c’era qualcosa di quei tre che gli ispirava fiducia; sentiva che non erano lì per fargli del male e che forse, in qualche modo, lo avrebbero aiutato. «Stiles. Mi chiamo Stiles.»

«Non mi sembra un nome adatto a una ragazza,» borbottò tra sé e sé l’uomo anziano, grattandosi la barba in modo pensieroso. «Anzi, non sembra nemmeno un nome, a dirla tutta.»

«Stiles?» chiese piano la giovane donna, quasi avesse timore di sentire la risposta alla sua domanda. «Stiles… Stilinski?»

«E tu come fai a saperlo?» Stiles la guardò, sospetto. «Anzi, sai cosa? Me lo dici dopo. Intanto che ne diresti di farmi scendere? Comincio ad avere la nausea. Oh, e se potessi… sbloccarli, non sarebbe male neanche quello.»

La donna anziana, quella certa comare o nonna Brownearth o quel che diavolo era, storse il naso e guardò i lupi ancora fermi ai loro posti.

«Te l’avevo detto, io, che frequentava questa gentaglia,» biascicò con un gesto della mano e tutti finalmente ripresero a muoversi. Stiles era così contento che avrebbe potuto abbracciarli, Peter compreso.

«Fate silenzio, voi!» li rimproverò l’anziana donna quando quelli ripresero a ringhiare e si avvicinarono, pronti a sbranare i tre intrusi. «Abbiamo cose importanti di cui parlare, qui. Tu, prepara un tè. Dei biscotti sarebbero perfetti. E tu, a posto quegli artigli, ragazzo, prima che te li strappi, e giuro che fa un male cane.»

Stiles osservò la scena dal pavimento, massaggiandosi il sedere che aveva battuto quando Boyd lo aveva lasciato cadere come un sacco di patate. Scott fu il primo a smettere di ringhiare e guardò quella donna con aria interrogativa, la testa inclinata da un lato e le zanne ancora ben visibili sul viso sempre più umano.

Peter si trasformò per primo; tornò normale in un batter d’occhio, incurante dei ringhi incazzosi di Derek che sembravano minacciarlo di morte. Uno ad uno anche Isaac, Erica e Boyd ritornarono alla loro forma umana, pur rimanendo sulla difensiva. Derek rimase l’unico lupo e non smise un istante di ringhiare, gli occhi che mandavano bagliori cremisi tutt’intorno.

«Cosa sei, sordo per caso? Ritira quelle zanne prima che ti ci faccia soffocare.»

«Io ti consiglierei di darle ascolto, ragazzo mio,» disse saggiamente il vecchio guardando Derek con una scintilla divertita negli occhi azzurri. «Nonna Brownearth sa essere molto _persuasiva_ quando vuole.»

«Non. Mi. Spaventi.»

«Silenzio, piccolo peloso impertinente!»

Se la situazione non fosse stata così incerta Stiles si sarebbe messo a ridere. Una vecchina che bacchettava Derek a quel modo? Dio, doveva essere un sogno, un sogno esilarante in cui quello stupido alfa calava la cresta, per una volta!

«Quel tè non si preparerà mica da solo,» disse la donna con aria minacciosa e Isaac scattò subito verso la cucina.

*

«Derek, ho caldo,» disse Stiles guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Leggi il sotto testo: è estate, fa un caldo boia, e startene seduto tutto rigido a _comprimermi_ non è esattamente carino.»

Derek, in tutta risposta, gli dedicò un ringhio soffocato.

«Dio, quanto sei stronzo.» Stiles sbuffò e si appoggiò allo schienale del divano, rassegnato; Derek non avrebbe lasciato perdere tanto facilmente, non con quei tre in casa e non fino a quando non se ne fossero andati ad almeno mezzo mondo di distanza da lì.

Il branco sedeva nel salone, ancora teso ma almeno un po’ meno ostile, mentre i tre sconosciuti sorseggiavano placidamente una tazza di tè. Avevano accatastato le loro cose in un angolo, all’ingresso, e Stiles aveva guardato con interesse quelle tre scope sgangherate chiedendosi se anche lui sarebbe riuscito a farle volare. Sarebbe stato divertente. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere.

«Quindi…,» esordì la donna dai capelli rossi con voce timida e un po’ impacciata. «Tu sei Stiles.»

«Sì.»

«Strano, mi sembrava avessi detto che fosse un ragazzo,» si intromise il vecchio scrollando le spalle. «Non che abbia importanza.»

«Certo che ha importanza, imbecille d’un mago avvizzito!» lo sgridò la donna anziana tirandogli un orecchio. «Era proprio il genere di cosa che _lei_ avrebbe dovuto evitare!»

«Ah, allora ha senso.»

«Cosa?» Stiles si alzò in piedi, scrollandosi di dosso lo sguardo intimidatorio dell’alfa. «Cosa ha senso? Perché qui mi sembra che _niente_ abbia senso!»

«Quindi sei un ragazzo?» domandò la vecchia con sguardo inquisitore.

«Dannazione, sì!» Stiles si accorse da sé che il movimento delle sue nuove tette in seguito al suo solito agitarsi frenetico non rendeva proprio bene l’idea. «Voglio dire. Sì, sono un ragazzo e no, non ho idea di cosa sia successo perché, ehi!, stamattina ho aperto gli occhi e non ricordavo nemmeno di essere andato a Casablanca!»

«Casa che?»

«Stiles,» la più giovane delle donne ignorò il vecchio e si rivolse al ragazzo. Ragazza. «So che potrà sembrarti difficile da capire, ma-»

«Difficile? Ho le tette, cristo!»

«-sono la tua Madrina,» continuò lei lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Mi chiamo Anathema, Anathema Windshield, e sono stata nominata tua madrina poco prima che la tua prima madrina morisse. Sarebbe stato compito suo prendersi cura di te ma poi, sai, ha ben deciso di tirare le cuoia e qualche tempo prima che arrivasse la sua ora ha lasciato il compito a me. Ha passato il testimone.»

«A me sembra che abbia passato e basta.»

«Stiles Stilinski, modera i termini o ti trasformo in un rospo,» lo minacciò Anathema in un ondeggiare di riccioli ardenti. «Non che sappia esattamente come fare, ma posso comunque tentare.»

«Madrina?» si intromise Scott con espressione confusa. «Cioè tipo fata madrina?»

«Esattamente,» sorrise Anathema, tutta contenta. «E tu saresti…?»

«Scott,» rispose il ragazzo come se avrebbe dovuto essere ovvio, dopotutto era la madrina di Stiles, avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo. «Il suo migliore amico?»

«Oh, sì, ora mi ricordo!»

«Basta con le ciance.» La vecchia comare li incenerì tutti con lo sguardo, perfino quelli che avevano avuto il buongusto di rimanere in silenzio. «Anathema, spiegagli come stanno le cose prima che lo faccia io, e sai quanto mi piacerebbe.»

«Ma fa sempre così?» chiese Stiles alla sua madrina e quella annuì tristemente.

«Sì, ma ci farai l’abitudine.» Gli sorrise dolcemente e si avvicinò a lui mentre i lupi cominciarono a ringhiare piano. «Oh, state buoni, voi, non ho mica intenzione di fargli del male! Sono la sua Madrina, per l’amor del cielo. Ora, Stiles. C’è una sola persona che possa invertire l’incantesimo e farti tornare normale – anche se devo dire che questo corpo ti dona, sembra meno spastico dell’altro.»

«Sì, in effetti non è male – ehi! Io non sono spastico, bada a come parli.»

«Chi è?»

«Chi è chi?» Anathema dedicò a Derek uno sguardo perplesso mentre Nonna, alle sue spalle, cominciava forse a farsi un’idea della situazione. Nonno sorseggiava il suo tè e si guardava in giro con aria felice, un braccio teso chissà perché.

«Chi è che può farlo tornare normale,» biascicò Derek evitando per puro orgoglio di schiaffarsi una mano sul viso. Una strega, uno stregone e una madrina entrano nella tana dei lupi – sembrava l’inizio di una brutta barzelletta che non fa per niente ridere, e invece era la verità.

Quei tre erano riusciti a superare lui e il suo branco illesi e senza batter ciglio; si erano insediati a casa sua come se fosse la loro e prendevano il tè nel suo salone ancora non del tutto ricostruito. Erano a loro agio, la presenza di un branco di licantropi non sembrava scalfirli più di tanto. Erano lì per Stiles e in qualche modo sembrava che sapessero più di quanto in realtà dicevano.

A Derek non piacevano. Non gli piacevano le streghe, e quella vecchia gli metteva i brividi; sembrava una che avrebbe potuto scatenare l’inferno per puro piacere personale. Il vecchio aveva l’aria tranquilla, ma Derek non si fidava molto delle persone tranquille. E la madrina, quell’Anathema… aveva un nonsoché di strano, qualcosa che lui non riusciva ad afferrare.

«Oh, certo,» Anathema sembrò riprendere il filo del discorso. «Quella che ha scagliato l’incantesimo.»

«E sarebbe…?» chiese ancora Derek, le narici dilatate e il viso contratto.

«Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, io? L’altra sua madrina, forse?»

«Un'altra madrina?» chiese Stiles cominciando a gesticolare furiosamente. «Vuoi dire che ce n’è un’altra?!»

«Certo che sì, ogni persona ne ha due,» rispose Anathema come se fosse la cosa più _ovvia_ del mondo e Stiles fosse in realtà un bambino scemo e ignorante.

«Questa madrina… possiamo trovarla? Possiamo chiederle di invertire tutto e Stiles tornerebbe normale!»

«Frena, lupo,» Peter si voltò a guardare Scott come se fosse impazzito. «Noi _non_ andremo a cercare un’altra strega, chiaro?»

«Silenzio!»

Tutti si voltarono a guardare la Nonna e ammutolirono. Solo Derek le riservò uno sguardo di sfida ma non disse nulla, in attesa.

«Non sappiamo neanche dove sia, quella sciagurata,» continuò con voce dura. «E non è certo una Madrina da prendere alla leggera. Maledicta è più potente di quanto possiate immaginare.»

«Non mi hai mai parlato di lei, Nonna,» disse Anathema a bassa voce, il volto pervaso da una grande delusione. Era offesa.

«Non mettere il broncio, tu,» la rimproverò l’anziana puntandole contro un dito rugoso e raggrinzito. «Se avessi fatto più attenzione a questo qui non ci troveremmo in questo guaio e non ci sarebbe nessun motivo di andare alla ricerca di quella pazza.»

«Ah, quindi ora è colpa mia? Se mi avessi parlato prima dell’altra Madrina non saremmo a questo punto!» strillò Anathema guardandola in tralice. «Se mi avessi detto tutto quello che Gertha non aveva avuto il tempo di dire Stiles sarebbe quello di sempre, e invece no! Tu hai deciso bene di impicciarti dei fatti tuoi per tutti questi anni invece di darmi una mano, o una dritta!»

«Su, su, signore-»

«Zitto, tu!»

*

I tre decisero di accamparsi nel salotto semi distrutto di casa Hale, e nessuno si sentì di obiettare. Primo perché ci tenevano a non essere trasformati in rospi e secondo, be’, si prospettavano delle giornate interessanti all’orizzonte.

Quella sera cenarono tutti insieme e Anathema raccontò a Stiles la propria storia; gli disse del villaggio nella radura, degli studi che aveva intrapreso per diventare una strega e di come, invece, era finita per essere la sua Madrina. Stiles l’ascoltò, affascinato da quel mondo così vicino eppure così distante dal suo, e anche i lupi alla fine si interessarono alle storie che quei tre avevano da raccontare.

Nonna e Nonno Brownearth erano le due persone più anziane del villaggio, nonché marito e moglie, e Stiles si domandò quanti anni avessero in realtà. Nonno raccontò, con aria sognante, di battaglie lontane che quel paese aveva visto tempo e tempo prima che Beacon Hills nascesse. Quelle colline ne avevano passate tante; streghe e stregoni, buoni e cattivi, erano passati di lì e avevano in qualche modo lasciato il segno. Folletti si aggiravano per la radura, furtivi, in attesa di trovare qualcuno da derubare. Si era persino visto un Leprecaono, qualche centinaio di anni prima, accompagnato da un orco di montagna.

Quelle storie erano così incredibili, così _fantasiose_ che Stiles mai avrebbe pensato di poterle credere vere. Ma dopo essersi svegliato donna la sua personale soglia di incredulità si era alzata.

Derek guardava i tre, scettico; aveva seri dubbi sulle storie che stavano raccontando e seri dubbi sulle loro intenzioni. Quella vecchia sembrava sapere più di quanto dicesse e la madrina non sembrava molto affidabile. Era maldestra, svampita; nell’arco di una sola sera aveva rischiato di tagliare qualche arto a caso a uno qualsiasi dei presenti brandendo il coltello per la carne, ed era inciampata nei suoi stessi piedi un numero indefinito di volte. Non gli piaceva.

«Avevo portato alcuni libri,» disse Anathema accendendo una pipa tirata fuori da una tasca nel mantello. «Non credo serviranno granché dal momento in cui ci tocca parlare con Maledicta.»

«Libri?» Stiles la guardò con aria incuriosita. «Che genere di libri?»

«Oh, un po’ di tutto,» rispose la madrina mentre dalla pipa nascevano piccoli cerchi di fumo. «Magia avanzata, Magia per dilettanti, Incantesimi per Tutte le Età, Pozioni Oggi. Roba così.»

«Posso… posso leggerli?»

«Certo che sì,» sorrise Anathema e il suo volto si illuminò – a nessuno, nella radura, interessavano molto i suoi libri, o i libri in generale. «Sono nella sacca, prendi quello che preferisci.»

«Come la mettiamo con l’altra madrina?» Derek guardò Stiles precipitarsi all’ingresso, tutto gambe snelle e scalpitanti, e cercò di riportare l’attenzione generale sulla questione più importante. «Come la troviamo?»

«Gli dei sanno dove si sarà cacciata quella donnaccia,» bofonchiò Nonna versandosi un altro goccetto di whiskey. «Cerchiamo un qualche indizio che possa aiutarci, poi partiremo.»

«E contate di farlo solo voi tre?» chiese Scott. «Trovare l’altra madrina e affrontarla. Non sarà pericoloso?»

«Certo che sì,» rispose Nonna con uno scintillio sospetto negli occhi. «Ed è per questo che verrete con noi. Almeno un paio di voi.»

«Non lascerò che _nessuno dei miei_ venga con voi.» Derek dedicò alla donna uno sguardo di fuoco. «Nessuno. È un vostro problema, una dei vostri lo ha creato e voi lo risolverete. Nessuno-»

«Abbiamo capito il concetto, mio caro,» lo interruppe Nonno tendendo il braccio e ridacchiando, lo sguardo alla finestra. «Era ora che la smettessi di fare il brontolone! Non sei così asociale come vuoi far credere, sai?»

«Cosa-» Derek lo guardò come se volesse sbranarlo ma poi si accorse di un’ombra che si stava avvicinando. Vide un grande e spelacchiato gufo bruno entrare in velocità dalla finestra aperta e atterrare malamente sul braccio del vecchio.

«Dobbiamo migliorare gli atterraggi, Anacleto,» disse quello rivolto all’uccello. «Ci terrei che il mio braccio rimanesse attaccato alla spalla, grazie.»

«Tu e quella maledetta bestiaccia!» lo sgridò Nonna guardandoli storto.

«Bestiaccia a chi? Vecchia megera.»

Tutti i presenti si voltarono a guardare il gufo con un’espressione attonita dipinta sul viso.

«Oddio, ma parla?» chiese Stiles rientrando nel salone con una pila di libri in braccio e avvicinandosi alla bestia. «Posso toccarlo? Un gufo che parla, non ho mai visto un gufo che parla! Guarda, Scott, sa parlare!»

«Certo che so parlare, brutta ragazzina,» Anacleto beccò forte il dito che Stiles aveva allungato per accarezzarlo e si sistemò sulla spalla del suo padrone, tutto impettito. «E ora, se non ti dispiace, vado a farmi gli affari miei.»

Così dicendo il gufo voltò loro le spalle e andò ad appollaiarsi su una trave, borbottando come un vecchio brontolone.

«Non fateci caso, non è sempre così antipatico,» ridacchiò Nonno guardandolo di sotto in su. «È solo un tantino irritabile, ogni tanto.»

«Trovate una soluzione. E in fretta.»

Derek sibilò quelle parole guardando Anathema dritta negli occhi e quella, per un momento, pensò bene di temere per la sua vita. Quel tipo non sembrava esattamente cordiale.

«Derek, andiamo-» tentò di fermarlo Stiles ma quello voltò loro le spalle, li liquidò con un gesto nervoso della mano e uscì di casa senza aggiungere altro. Stiles scosse la testa, irritato da quel comportamento così _infantile_ , e gli venne quell’insana voglia di prenderlo a pugni come sempre succedeva ogni volta che l’alfa si comportava come un robot incazzoso privo di qualsiasi altra emozione. Un giorno o l’altro gli sarebbero scoppiate le coronarie, e Stiles avrebbe sbeffeggiato il suo cadavere urlando “Te l’avevo detto!”.

*

«Stiles, per l’amor del cielo, spegni quella cazzo di luce e _dormi,_ » biascicò Erica rigirandosi nel letto e coprendosi il viso con il cuscino.

«Solo altri cinque minuti, promesso.» Stiles voltò pagina e tornò alla sua lettura ignorando le proteste della sua improvvisata compagna di stanza. Era quasi alla fine del secondo libro, quello sulle pozioni, e non l’avrebbe richiuso fino a che non fosse arrivato all’ultima pagina. Anche il primo libro si era rivelato interessante, quello che trattava della magia per principianti, ed era fornito anche di un meraviglioso excursus storico che gli aveva fatto accapponare la pelle. C’era tutta la storia delle streghe, lì dentro, dagli albori della magia ai processi e roghi nel Seicento, c’era _tutto_.

Ci mise un quarto d’ora a finire la lettura e quando chiuse il libro con uno scatto e uno sbuffo di polvere si sentì decisamente soddisfatto. Il mattino seguente si sarebbe dedicato agli altri e avrebbe avuto decisamente più tempo a sua disposizione.

Lanciò un’occhiata ad Erica, addormentata con il cuscino sul viso, e spense la luce mentre dal piano di sotto arrivava chiaro il russare dei tre ospiti. Stiles ridacchiò pensando che anche le donne erano capaci di russare, poi si chiese se lo avrebbe fatto anche lui – e sperò vivamente di no, dio, sarebbe stato imbarazzante ed Erica lo avrebbe sfottuto a vita.

Si lasciò scivolare nel letto improvvisato e si ricoprì con il lenzuolo, incapace di farne a meno nonostante il caldo. Ripensò agli eventi di quella giornata, al suo brusco risveglio e all’ancora più brusco seguito; ripensò ai tre che dormivano placidamente di sotto, un’orchestra sinfonica di trombe e tromboni, e ripensò a Derek.

Tutti gli altri sembravano aver preso quella situazione con filosofia, erano preoccupati ma di certo non lo evitavano come se quella trasformazione fosse contagiosa. Derek era un discorso a parte, come sempre.

Non lo guardava, non gli rivolgeva quasi la parola, e le poche volte in cui i loro sguardi si incrociavano quello dell’alfa sembrava silenziosamente addossargli la colpa di tutto. Sembrava che Derek ce l’avesse con lui per essersi svegliato sbagliato, sembrava che lo biasimasse per quell’incantesimo lanciato da una madrina piuttosto psicopatica alla quale mancava più di qualche rotella.

Con quei pensieri non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire.

Stiles sospirò e si alzò, cercando di non fare rumore e urtando, invece, ogni cosa che gli capitasse davanti, dai sacchetti coi vestiti ai libri e al comodino. Imprecò sottovoce mentre Erica si rigirava nel sonno e sperò che non si svegliasse. Le sue preghiere furono esaudite e riuscì per puro miracolo ad arrivare illeso alla porta. Le scale sarebbero state complicate, così al buio, ma ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Scese i gradini ad uno ad uno, con attenzione, i piedi nudi contro il legno e le dita strette attorno al corrimano. Quando arrivò giù esultò, urtando il gomito contro il corrimano che lo aveva salvato poco prima, e di nuovo imprecò.

L’aria era fresca, quella notte. Stiles si richiuse la porta alle spalle e quella cigolò, indispettita, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi si stagliava una sagoma decisamente familiare.

«Dovresti essere a letto,» sussurrò l’alfa senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Senti chi parla,» lo rimbrottò Stiles e decise che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per tutto quel suo evitarlo e merdate varie. Gli si sedette accanto, sui gradini sotto il portico, e lo guardò con quel suo fare snervante che sapeva lo avrebbe infastidito.

«Perché non sei a dormire, _sourwolf_?» domandò con aria innocente sistemandosi meglio accanto a lui. «Insonnia? Troppi pensieri a vagare per quella tua testaccia? O ti piace ululare al chiaro di luna?»

Derek si voltò brevemente per fulminarlo con lo sguardo e tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla mezza luna che quella notte illuminava il cielo.

«Capito, capito,» ridacchiò Stiles allungando le gambe e stiracchiandosi come un gatto. «Niente più battutacce. Non che sia corretto, ma vabbè, per questa volta te la lascio passare.»

Derek continuò ad ignorarlo, gli occhi verdi e intensi fissi sul bosco di fronte a loro. Sembrava pensieroso, notò Stiles, e il fatto che non avesse voglia di parlargli lo confermava. Derek non gli parlava mai quando era immerso nei suoi pensieri, tendeva a ignorarlo aspettando che lui si stufasse e se ne andasse, ma questa non era una di quelle volte. Questa volta Derek lo stava ignorando _da un giorno intero_ , e a Stiles cominciava a dare seriamente fastidio.

«Allora, hai intenzione di rivolgermi la parola o, che ne so, continuerai a trattarmi di merda gratuitamente? Perché, sai, se ti da così fastidio la mia presenza ci metto un istante a fare i bagagli e andare a cercare quell’altra madrina insieme a quei tre.»

Derek non si voltò nemmeno, le narici adesso dilatate e il respiro lento e pesante.

«Ma allora lo fai apposta!» Stiles per poco non urlò, indignato. «Non so che cazzo ti prenda, ma qualsiasi cosa sia vedi di fartela passare! Non ci sei tu in questa situazione del cazzo, non hai idea di quanto sia _schifosa_ , e-»

Stiles si passò le mani tra i capelli in un chiaro segno di frustrazione, poi tornò a guardare Derek accanto a lui. Immobile come una statua, non sembrava neanche che lo stesse a sentire. Quell’alfa del cazzo.

«Sai cosa? Vaffanculo.» Quando Stiles fece per rientrare in casa, Derek non tentò di fermarlo.

*

«Buongiorno, raggio di sole!» trillò Anathema quando Stiles raggiunse la cucina, il viso stanco e gli occhi cerchiati da leggere occhiaie. «Colazione?»

Stiles non la degnò di una risposta; si versò un’abbondante tazza di latte aggiungendo i cereali che aveva trovato già sul tavolo e si sedette, cominciando a mangiare in silenzio. Era di cattivo umore, quella mattina; non aveva voglia di vedere né tantomeno di parlare con nessuno, avrebbe solo voluto chiudersi in stanza e continuare a leggere fino a notte inoltrata.

Quando Derek fece il suo ingresso, pochi minuti dopo, Stiles prese la tazza e uscì velocemente dalla stanza sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Peter e Nonna Brownearth.

Prese posto in un angolo del salone, invece, e continuò a spiluccare la sua colazione senza entusiasmo.

«Vuoi spiegarmi che è successo?» Erica lo raggiunse e quando lui non diede segno d’averla sentita lo fece voltare con malagrazia. «Allora?»

«Sinceramente? Vaffanculo.» Stiles la guardò, infastidito, e poggiò la tazza sul davanzale, stizzito. «Che cazzo – ahi.»

Si portò le mani al basso ventre e lo strinse con forza mentre il ricordo della notte precedente lo colpiva con la forza di uno schiaffo in pieno viso. No, non avrebbe permesso a Derek Hale di innervosirlo a quel modo, decisamente no. Il dolore allo stomaco non accennava a diminuire e Stiles si impose di calmarsi, non si sarebbe fatto venire un’ulcera per lui.

«So io cosa ti ci vuole,» disse Erica dopo un po’ con un ghigno stampato sul volto.

*

«Merda! Merda, merda, merda!»

«Stiles, smettila di far storie e lasciami entrare,» disse Erica continuando a bussare alla porta chiusa del bagno. «Non è niente che non abbia già visto.»

«Merda!»

Si udì un tonfo, il rumore di uno strappo e un’altra _delicata_ imprecazione da parte di Stiles versione aggiornata. Erica sbuffò, scocciata, e se Derek poi non avesse voluto la sua testa avrebbe sfondato la porta e cercato di aiutare quell’idiota.

«Stiles!» urlò battendo più forte i pugni contro il legno. «Fammi entrare. Adesso!»

«Ma che ha?»

Scott e Isaac si avvicinarono a lei, attirati da tutto quel trambusto, e fissarono con interesse la porta chiusa a chiave.

«Forse dovrei-»

«Se pensi di sapere come insegnargli a mettere un assorbente accomodati, è tutto tuo.» Erica guardò Scott con un sopracciglio inarcato, lo vide deglutire un paio di volte e poi filarsela insieme ad Isaac. Ragazzi.

«Stiles, ti do tempo fino a tre. Uno-»

«Se lo dici a qualcuno giuro che ti ammazzo, lupo o no.» Stiles aprì la porta il tanto che bastava a lanciarle un’occhiataccia e finalmente si decise a lasciarla entrare richiudendo immediatamente la porta a chiave. Doppia mandata.

Dio, era un casino. Tornò a sedersi sulla tazza e guardò quei cosi infernali che teneva tra le mani, sconsolato. Non aveva idea di _cosa farci_ e il solo pensiero di stare per scoprirlo gli faceva venire da vomitare. Quello e le fitte acute di dolore al basso ventre, che gli facevano anche venir voglia di prendere un coltello e strapparsi le viscere per farlo smettere.

«Da’ qua,» disse Erica strappandogli uno di quei cosi dalle mani e aprendo la bustina con uno strappo. «Ti faccio vedere come si mette, per la prima ed ultima volta. Per il resto dovrai cavartela da solo. Chiaro?»

Stiles annuì, il viso rosso dalla vergogna, e osservò attentamente il modo in cui Erica faceva aderire il _coso_ agli slip e lo assicurava, poi, con quelle due alette. Non sembrava poi tanto difficile.

«Dammi quell’altro, a meno che tu non voglia di già provare il piacere della penetrazione.»

Stiles glielo lanciò quasi fosse stato un mostro a tre teste.

*

 

«Ehi, ragazzina… ragazzino. Fa lo stesso.»

Anathema si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e Stiles le dedicò uno sguardo dolorante e triste oltre ogni dire.

«Su, su,» disse lei accarezzandogli piano la testa. «Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Riusciremo a farti tornare come prima, e queste passeranno. Tempo qualche giorno e sarai come nuovo, vedrai!»

Stiles mugolò e strinse più forte le ginocchia al petto, rannicchiato in posizione fetale. La pancia gli faceva un male cane, la schiena gli faceva un male cane, il mondo era un posto orribile e aveva voglia di piangere. E di gelato al cioccolato. Anche una pizza non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, quando quel dolore l’avesse abbandonato. Era ora di pranzo e lui era digiuno, aveva vomitato quei pochi cereali mangiati a colazione e si sentiva come se gli fosse passato addosso un tir.

«E se non dovesse succedere?» chiese con voce flebile. «Se dovessi rimanere così?»

«Non accadrà,» rispose Anathema con aria decisa abbassandosi ad abbracciarlo forte. «Troveremo Maledicta e le faremo invertire l’incantesimo, vedrai.»

«Sarà…» Stiles tirò su col naso e si stropicciò gli occhi per cacciare via una lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo.

«Parlami un po’ dei tuoi amici, Stiles,» sorrise Anathema continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo un po’.

«Cosa vuoi sapere?»

«Non so…» Anathema arricciò le labbra, pensierosa. «Perché non mi parli di Derek?»

«Perché è un idiota.»

«Ho passato tutta la tua vita guardandoti crescere con Scott,» continuò la madrina ignorando quella risposta. «Adesso voglio sapere di Derek. Come lo hai conosciuto, come sei rimasto invischiato con il branco, cose così.»

«Scott è stato morso,» spiegò Stiles con voce mogia. «È per Scott che ho cominciato a frequentare il branco. Ne abbiamo visti, di casini.»

Anathema annuì e sorrise dolcemente, incitandolo a continuare. Conosceva già quella storia, ovviamente. E Scott non faceva parte del branco, nonostante continuasse a frequentarlo. Ripensò a ciò che Nonna le aveva detto la notte precedente, prima di andare a dormire, e si chiese se potesse avere ragione. Dopotutto, ci aveva azzeccato sul lupo e, Anathema odiava ammetterlo, probabilmente aveva ragione anche su quello. In quel caso, forse, le cose sarebbero state un po’ meno complicate del previsto; forse avrebbero potuto trovare una soluzione prima di quanto si aspettassero.

«…e Derek è sempre stato così, più o meno. Forse all’inizio era più zanne scoperte e dal pestaggio facile, ma a parte quello è sempre stato emozionalmente costipato.»

«Quindi… non siete amici?»

«Credo di sì, a modo nostro.» Stiles si sistemò meglio nel letto e riprese a parlare, gesticolando un po’ di più. «Voglio dire, ora non cerca più di farmi fuori e neanche io propongo di ammazzarlo. È sempre un lupo acido, quello non cambierà mai, e ogni volta che gli parlo sembra volermi sbranare, ma quello credo sia perché, be’, nessuno sembra riuscire a sopportarmi per più di cinque minuti. A parte Scott, che è un lupetto in gamba. E mio padre, anche se a volte dubito che riesca a gestirmi.»

Anathema sorrise di nuovo e non lo interruppe. Il fiume di parole si fece pian piano più intenso, il gesticolare più esaltato, e nel giro di un paio d’ore Stiles stava seduto sul letto, le gambe incrociate, a raccontarle la sua vita muovendosi come in preda alle convulsioni.

*

«Nonna, penso che avessi ragione.»

Anathema la raggiunse sul patio e si guardò intorno con aria furtiva. Nonno, lì accanto, chiacchierava amabilmente con una farfalla. I lupi, a quanto pareva, erano usciti – tutti tranne il padrone di casa, che aveva preferito rimanere nei paraggi e Anathema non se ne chiese il motivo.

«Io ho _sempre_ ragione, ragazza mia,» rispose quella con aria saccente tirando un’altra boccata dal suo sigaro. «Gli hai parlato?»

«Sì.» Anathema annuì vigorosamente. «Penso che sia lui, davvero.»

«Quella donnaccia d’una Madrina,» sputò Nonna espirando il fumo in cerchi perfetti. «Puah. Lei e la sua fissa per i _lieto fine_. Gertha le ha sempre detto di non impicciarsi degli affari altrui ma no, lei non può resistere!»

«Pensi davvero che voglia-»

«Oh, sì che lo penso.» Nonna la guardò con aria grave e sul suo viso si fece strada una nuova emozione. «Lo _so_. La conosco bene, e so anche cosa sta cercando di fare. Dobbiamo impedirglielo, Anathema.»

«Ma…» La più giovane sembrò confusa. «Ne sei sicura? Insomma, non ci sarebbe nulla di male se-»

«Ci sarebbe eccome!» la sgridò Nonna con severità. «Il punto non è la _cosa_ in sé, credo che quello sia destinato ad accadere in ogni caso. Ma non _deve_ accadere così, non sarebbe _giusto_. Lui non è così, Anathema.»

«Lo so…,» sospirò la madrina con aria afflitta. «Lo so, non credere che non lo sappia. Dico solo che magari così potrebbe funzionare, che forse diversamente non… non voglio vederlo soffrire, Nonna.»

«Non spetta a te deciderlo. Lascia che le cose seguano il loro corso.»

*

La giornata trascorse più tranquilla di quanto Stiles si sarebbe aspettato; rimase seduto a leggere, sul patio ancora da rifinire o in salone, senz’altra compagnia che quei meravigliosi libri. Scott era andato da Allison, i lupi erano scesi in città e a parte Peter, che gli ronzava intorno con uno sguardo che non gli piaceva, in casa erano rimasti solo Derek e i tre dell’Apocalisse, come Stiles li aveva ribattezzati.

A Nonno sembrava piacere parecchio la natura e rimase quasi tutto il giorno nel bosco, raccogliendo erbe e parlando con le farfalle. O con qualsiasi altro animale avesse la pazienza di ascoltarlo.

Nonna e Anathema se ne rimasero in cucina a confabulare davanti a un pentolone ribollente, e Stiles non era così sicuro di voler sapere cosa ci avessero messo dentro.

Derek non lasciò la sua stanza per quasi tutto il giorno, ad eccezione di quando scese per i pasti. Stiles non aveva idea del perché lo stesse evitando a quel modo, sul serio, e si sentiva di odiarlo per questo. Chissà, forse quel… _ciclo_ , dio, gli faceva schifo persino dirlo – forse il ciclo lo aveva reso più suscettibile, più irritabile al comportamento dell’alfa.

Stiles aveva cambiato l’assorbente circa venti volte, quel caldo sabato estivo. Non sapeva se fossero troppe o troppo poche, ma l’idea di avere quello schifo nelle mutande gli faceva venire da vomitare. E poi si sentiva _colare_ , mio dio, colare dappertutto e avrebbe volentieri evitato quella traumatica e sanguinolenta esperienza.

La sera era arrivata presto, e con essa la certezza che no, non sarebbe tornato il solito Stiles così facilmente. Allison non era riuscita a trovare nulla che fosse in grado di aiutarlo, neanche Anathema e Nonna sembravano sapere che pesci pigliare; l’unica nota positiva di quella giornata fu Erica di ritorno dalla città con un chilo di gelato al cioccolato e diversi pacchi di assorbenti.

*

Non riusciva a dormire. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi e si sentiva quasi scivolare nel mondo dei sogni, bam!, si ritrovava a fissare il soffitto più sveglio che mai.

Si sentiva così sbagliato, Stiles, così fuori posto che non avrebbe neanche saputo come descriverlo. L’Adderall non era servito a calmargli i nervi – né le convulsioni, come le chiamava Scott, ma Scott era un coglione e poteva ficcarsi le “convulsioni” dove non batteva il sole.

Anche quella notte Stiles si ritrovò a scendere piano le scale, cercando di arrivare vivo al piano di sotto; passò dalla cucina, nel più religioso silenzio per paura di svegliare i tre dell’Ave Maria, e rubò la vaschetta di gelato dal freezer.

Con quella e un cucchiaio in mano si diresse fuori, sulla veranda, e non si stupì di trovare Derek già seduto sui gradini scricchiolanti.

Non lo salutò nemmeno. Si sedette lì, un gradino più in basso, e si dedicò in silenzio al suo gelato che al momento sembrava la cosa migliore che il mondo avesse da offrire. Stiles sentiva la presenza di Derek, calda e solida poco distante da lui, e nonostante avessero entrambi voglia di evitarsi, trovarsi lì, da soli, in una notte poco illuminata sembrava naturale e in qualche modo giusto.

Il Destino doveva avere un brutto, brutto senso dell’umorismo.

«Lo sento,» mormorò Derek, così piano che Stiles non era sicuro di aver capito bene. «Quello che stai cercando di nascondere da tutto il giorno. Lo _sento,_ ne sento l’odore.»

«Erica te l’avrebbe detto in ogni caso,» sbuffò Stiles affondando il cucchiaio nel gelato e mettendoselo in bocca con aria assorta. Sì, Erica gli aveva di sicuro raccontato del ciclo e tutto il resto perché era una lupa cattiva, ma se anche non l’avesse fatto Derek aveva ragione, lo avrebbe fiutato. Che era un po’ imbarazzante, a dirla tutta, e Stiles avrebbe preferito sprofondare tre metri sotto terra piuttosto che continuare quella conversazione.

«Non lo ha fatto. Non ce n’è stato bisogno.» Derek puntò lo sguardo su orizzonti lontani, la luce della luna che si rifletteva sul suo volto e sulle braccia nude. Stiles aveva sempre invidiato quelle braccia, forti e muscolose come le sue non sarebbero state mai. Non riuscì a smettere di guardarle, continuando a portare il cucchiaio alla bocca come per pura inerzia.

Gli ci volle un po’ per accorgersi che Derek lo stava fissando a sua volta, gli occhi verdi pieni di rabbia e il volto contratto.

Stiles si soffermò sulle sue labbra, anche quelle gli erano sempre piaciute, e su come lasciavano intravedere i denti che sembravano risplendere nel buio.

«Questo-» Derek scosse piano la testa e si alzò. «Non sei tu.»

«Grazie, capitan Ovvio. Fin lì c’ero arrivato anch’io.» Stiles si ritrovò a mormorare alla radura vuota e alla porta che si chiudeva davanti ai suoi occhi.

Quella notte i suoi sogni furono popolati da occhi verdi e braccia forti che lo spingevano via, lontano da tutto ciò che aveva conosciuto e amato, e il senso di _impotenza_ rimase lì, accoccolato dentro di lui, anche quando riaprì gli occhi il mattino dopo.

*

«Oggi ti insegnerò un po’ di magia,» trillò Anathema quella domenica mattina quando vide Stiles varcare la soglia della cucina. Tutti gli altri erano già lì, radunati attorno al tavolo, in attesa di cominciare. Tutti tranne Derek.

«E questo cosa c’entra con il farmi tornare normale?» domandò lui di rimando, fissando Nonna gettare qualcosa nel pentolone sul fuoco.

«Oh, niente. Ma sarà divertente e almeno smetterai di tenere il broncio.»

«Io non tengo il broncio!» s’indignò Stiles avvicinandosi comunque e prendendo posto su una sedia vuota. Anathema gli lanciò un’occhiata scettica e sorrise, sparpagliando sul tavolo ingredienti tirati fuori dalla sua fedele sacca da viaggio.

*

Stiles odiava ammetterlo, ma… si era divertito. Si era divertito sul serio, e si era distratto abbastanza da riuscire a non pensare.

Aveva pestato erbe, preparato intrugli dai colori strani e dagli odori nauseabondi; avevano buttato gli ingredienti nel pentolone e avevano guardato il contenuto fare le bolle, cambiare colore, scoppiettare davanti ai loro occhi attoniti.

Erica si era divertita molto a cercare di capire come si preparassero filtri d’amore o altra roba che sarebbe risultata utile in un combattimento; Boyd si era lasciato affascinare, insieme a Peter, dalle proprietà di erbe e radici, conosciute e non. Scott aveva guardato con disgusto alcuni degli ingredienti ed era finito per ingaggiare una lotta con Stiles, tirandoglieli addosso.

Anche Anathema si era divertita un mondo; aveva riso, e fatto da insegnante a quel gruppo di ragazzi fuori di testa mentre Nonna la guardava con un pizzico di disapprovazione negli occhi chiari e Nonno l’aiutava a inculcare qualcosa in quelle testoline bacate. Era stata davvero una bella giornata.

Ma in quel momento, dopo cena e accoccolato vicino alla finestra in cucina, Stiles si era sentito assalire da una profonda malinconia che nulla aveva a che vedere con quelle stupide mestruazioni.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa, da suo padre, o quello si sarebbe insospettito e sarebbe venuto a cercarlo con il fucile carico.

Il solo pensiero di vederlo, di farsi vedere in quelle condizioni, stringeva il cuore di Stiles in una morsa dolorosa che minacciava di soffocarlo. Non c’era via di scampo, non c’era alternativa; avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa e sperare che a suo padre non prendesse un infarto. Come avrebbe fatto a spiegargli? Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Anathema gli aveva assicurato, quel pomeriggio, che non lo avrebbe lasciato solo e che sarebbe andata con lui. Avrebbe spiegato a suo padre la storia della madrina e tutto il resto ma, Stiles ne era sicuro, suo padre non avrebbe capito.

Stiles girò un’altra pagina del libro che aveva tra le mani, senza in realtà vederlo. Non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza da leggere, non riusciva a fermare il suo sempre acceso e ronzante cervello che al momento non gli era di nessun aiuto.

Chiuse il libro di scatto e uscì, incurante degli sguardi di tutti gli altri puntati su di lui, e tornò a sedersi a quello che aveva decretato essere il suo posto preferito della casa: i gradini sotto il portico.

L’aria era frizzante, quella sera; la luna era sempre più vicina al suo culmine e c’erano così tante stelle in cielo da sembrare un disegno luminoso e brillante nel buio della notte.

«Pensavo che volessi evitarmi,» mormorò piano quando avvertì dei passi alle sue spalle. Non aveva l’udito o i sensi del lupo, non aveva nulla, niente di niente se non un paio di tette in più e lunghi capelli da spazzolare. Ma avrebbe riconosciuto Derek anche ad occhi chiusi; c’era qualcosa nel suo passo, forse, o semplicemente era la sua presenza cui Stiles era ormai abituato.

«Volevo solo sapere come stai.»

Stiles la sentì, quella presenza solida alle sue spalle. Sospirò.

«Tutto unicorni e arcobaleni,» biascicò con sarcasmo. «Come diamine vuoi che stia?»

Non poteva vederlo, ma avrebbe scommesso che Derek aveva stretto i pugni e lo stava guardando con aria più o meno omicida. Tzè.

«Domani torno a casa, che Dio me la mandi buona.» Stiles lo disse più alla notte stellata che a Derek, in realtà; non pensava che all’alfa potesse importare, non dopo il comportamento di quegli ultimi giorni. Sospirò, sconfitto e col morale sotto le scarpe, odiando il mondo tutto per la sua infinita crudeltà.

«Così ho sentito,» sussurrò Derek con una sfumatura strana nella voce. Stiles non la riconobbe e decise che non gli importava poi più di tanto.

«Buona fortuna.»

Stiles annuì e non si voltò a guardarlo quando Derek gli passò accanto e corse nei boschi. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare, fastidiosi, e deglutì con forza per ricacciare indietro quelle stupide lacrime che sembravano infastidirlo spesso da quando era diventato una ragazza.

C’era qualcosa, nelle parole di Derek, che gli aveva fatto venire quell’insana voglia di gelato al cioccolato e una scatola di kleenex. Qualcosa, in quel biascicato “ _buona fortuna_ ”, che lo aveva fatto sentire strano… e solo. Era stato l’addio di Derek, ecco cosa quelle due parole significavano; gli aveva augurato buona fortuna e lo aveva lasciato solo ad affrontare il suo destino, e in quel momento Stiles scoprì che da lui non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.

Da Isaac, forse, o da Erica e Boyd, ma mai da Derek. Nonostante il loro rapporto travagliato, per così dire, nonostante quel loro affrontarsi e confrontarsi, e detestarsi e aiutarsi e sì, in fondo un po’ piacersi, Stiles non si sarebbe mai aspettato di veder Derek mollare la presa. Non era da lui.

Derek era il tipo di persona che si sarebbe fatto ammazzare piuttosto che mollare, e invece con lui l’aveva fatto.

*

Derek uscì di casa, quel lunedì mattina, senza dare spiegazioni.

Semplicemente, prese le chiavi della sua Camaro e senza degnare gli altri di uno sguardo uscì, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Sentiva le loro emozioni, la loro preoccupazione per lui e per Stiles, la confusione dettata dal suo comportamento, ma non gli importava.

Aveva corso, il familiare rombo del motore la sua unica compagnia, e aveva parcheggiato l’auto vicino casa Stilinski assicurandosi di non essere visto. Aveva osservato tutto, al sicuro dentro quella macchina che adorava; aveva visto l’aria confusa del padre di Stiles quando aveva aperto la porta e aveva visto Scott in compagnia dello strano trio e della ragazza. Aveva visto un lampo attraversargli gli occhi, come se in fondo al suo cuore _sapesse_ che quella giovane era in realtà qualcosa di più.

Li aveva guardati prendere posto in cucina, attorno al tavolo, e iniziare quella conversazione che avrebbe stravolto per sempre il mondo dello Sceriffo di Beacon Hills. Aveva visto Anathema agitarsi e Stiles rimanere in silenzio, il viso basso e gli occhi lucidi. Aveva _sentito_ il sapore di quelle lacrime sulla lingua come se fossero state le sue.

Aveva stretto i pugni, Derek, un ringhio basso di frustrazione a fuoriuscirgli dalle labbra. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di aiutarlo, pur di tirare quel moccioso impertinente fuori da quella situazione incredibile, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare se non rimanere a guardare, spettatore lontano di quel dramma a tinte rosa.

Non avrebbe mai permesso al suo branco di accompagnare quei tre nella ricerca della madrina tutta suonata, e di certo non lo avrebbe permesso a Stiles. Avrebbe potuto essere pericoloso, e lui – _lei_ \- avrebbe potuto farsi male. Per questo la notte precedente Derek si era recato dalla strega anziana e, nonostante non si fidasse per niente di lei, le aveva comunicato che sarebbe stato lui ad andare con loro. Lei lo aveva guardato con quei suoi occhi chiari e profondi, antichi quanto il mondo, e aveva annuito senza aggiungere altro.

Derek vide Stiles piangere, in preda ai singhiozzi, e gettarsi tra le braccia del padre ancora incredulo. Ognuna di quelle lacrime era come un pugno allo stomaco, ogni singhiozzo una lama fredda che fendeva la carne.

E Stiles, dio!, Stiles in quel corpo era così… sbagliato, cristo. Era così diverso e così non sé stesso, così _qualcun altro_ , un’altra persona che Derek non conosceva per niente. Qualcuno che non capiva, qualcuno così diverso da Stiles da risultare a pelle insopportabile. E Stiles, oh, Stiles ormai lo conosceva bene. Conosceva l’odore della sua pelle, il movimento frenetico del suo corpo iperattivo, ogni suo più piccolo pensiero; conosceva la paura che si portava nel cuore nonostante facesse di tutto per nasconderla, conosceva ogni cosa di lui, Derek, e quella… quella nuova persona che lo aveva rimpiazzato era così lontana da Stiles, così spaventosamente ignota che Derek non riusciva ad abituarcisi.

Non era Stiles, sebbene ne avesse conservato gli occhi. E lo sguardo, oh, il suo sguardo era così triste adesso, una tristezza profonda e per niente nascosta così diversa da quella cui Derek era abituato a leggere in quegli occhi troppo grandi e troppo nocciola. Derek conosceva la tristezza dietro agli occhi di Stiles, la paura nascosta sotto strati profondi di iperattività e sarcasmo tagliente, quella paura di _vivereamaresoffrire_ che lui stesso si portava cucita dentro come una cicatrice invisibile. Quella paura che li rendeva più simili di quanto Stiles sarebbe mai riuscito a immaginare.

Stiles gli mancava.

Derek si costrinse ad ammetterlo, quantomeno a sé stesso, nascosto al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti e lupi incapaci di farsi gli affari loro. Si costrinse ad ammetterlo e all’improvviso tutto acquistò un senso; la stretta allo stomaco ogni volta che lo sentiva lontano, la frustrazione nell’averlo vicino, così vicino da riuscire a leggere tutto quello che Derek si portava dentro e nascondeva al mondo intero. Il lupo dentro di lui ululò, vittorioso e fiero, e Derek pensò a quanto in realtà gli mancasse la voce di quel ragazzo esagitato e irrequieto. Gli mancavano le sfumature ironiche che rivolgeva a lui e a lui solamente, gli mancavano quei sorrisi canzonatori e quelle labbra impertinenti, morbide e piene, che sembravano state create apposta perché lui potesse guardarle.

Gli mancavano le mani di Stiles, grandi e un po’ impacciate, e gli mancava il suo corpo dinoccolato e scoordinato, e gli mancava lui. Gli mancava così forte da far male, una stretta allo stomaco che non lo aveva abbandonato da quando lo aveva visto diverso per la prima volta; gli mancava così tanto da essere assurdo e inconcepibile, tanto quasi quanto quella famiglia che aveva perso troppo presto.

E fu così che si ritrovò fuori, all’aria aperta, le nocche a un centimetro da quella porta borghese in un quartiere altrettanto borghese, a un passo dal rovinarsi completamente le giornate. Perché se anche _non era Stiles_ era quanto di più gli assomigliasse e Derek avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non lasciarlo andare via.

*

«Partiamo domani all’alba,» annunciò Derek guardando i presenti e sfidandoli in silenzio a obiettare. «Boyd, lascio a te il comando mentre sarò via. E voi farete bene a dargli ascolto.»

«Che vuol dire “mentre sarai via”?» lo interruppe la femminile versione di Stiles alzandosi in piedi e andandogli incontro. «Vuoi dirmi che vai con loro a cercare l’altra madrina e io devo rimanere qui ad aspettare? Ti sei bevuto il cervello?!»

«Io parto, tu resti,» sibilò Derek a un passo da lui. Lei. «Fine della storia.»

«Sei impazzito? Non esiste! Verrò con voi, punto.»

«Tu. Resti.» Derek si ritrovò a ringhiare piano, guardandolo in tralice. Da quel punto di vista non era cambiato molto, sempre a lamentarsi e opporsi e mandarlo in bestia.

Stiles si voltò verso Scott in cerca di un sostegno che non arrivò; si voltò verso gli altri lupi, che distolsero lo sguardo. La parola del loro alfa era legge. Anche Anathema, la sua ultima spiaggia, scosse la testa in un muto diniego.

«Io non-»

«Stiles, è meglio così,» lo interruppe la sua madrina cercando di farlo ragionare. «È per il tuo bene.»

«Per il mio bene un corno!» strillò evitando per un pelo di strapparsi i capelli. «Dovrei essere io quello in cerca della madrina, non _lui_! È la mia cazzo di vita, nel caso in cui non ve ne foste accorti, e non rimarrò a guardare mentre qualcun altro cerca di risolvermi il problema.»

Stava facendo una scenata. Una scenata in piena regola. E sinceramente non gliene fregava un cazzo. Cosa gli aveva preso, a tutti quanti? Come diamine pensavano che sarebbe riuscito a rimanersene seduto con le mani in mano, in attesa che gli altri tornassero? Era suo il problema, suo il viaggio, sua la ricerca di una soluzione. Nessuno avrebbe potuto impedirgli di andare, maledizione a loro. Maledizione a Scott che non lo stava aiutando per niente, maledizione al branco e a quella stupida ubbidienza; maledizione alla sua madrina imbranata, a quei due vecchiacci che avevano deciso di non impicciarsi proprio quando invece avrebbero dovuto. Maledizione a Derek.

Oh, ora tutto aveva senso. Vederselo spuntare in casa, quella mattina, con quello sguardo serio e in fondo un po’ triste; vederlo parlare con suo padre, vederlo spiegargli ancora una volta la situazione. Vederlo raccontargli del branco, e di Scott, e di sé stesso con gli occhi pieni della paura di non essere accettato. Vedere Derek spiegare a suo padre che avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarlo, dirgli che non era lui quello da temere.

Quella proposta di far rimanere Stiles a casa Hale, insieme con il branco, perché il branco lo avrebbe protetto. Il branco avrebbe saputo cosa fare in caso di pericolo, avrebbe saputo agire come lo sceriffo non avrebbe potuto fare mai e suo padre che si era lasciato convincere, che alla fine aveva ceduto e sì, forse Stiles sarebbe stato più al sicuro con un gruppo di lupi che in casa propria. Derek non lo voleva al sicuro, lo voleva fuori dai coglioni.

«Sai cosa?» Stiles si voltò a guardarlo con una furia tutta nuova negli occhi grandi. «Fai il cazzo che ti pare, come hai sempre fatto. Vuoi andare? Vai. Vattene, per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche farti ammazzare, non ho intenzione di preoccuparmene un secondo di più.»

«Stiles, non mi pare il caso di-»

«È così?» Derek sovrastò la protesta della madrina e lo guardò, la mascella contratta e gli occhi scuri.

«Vaffanculo, Derek.»

Stiles era uscito di casa senza guardarsi indietro. Aveva cominciato a correre mentre le lacrime scendevano a bagnargli quello stupido viso, aveva corso fin dentro alla foresta senza curarsi di ciò che avrebbe potuto incontrare al suo passaggio; incurante dei rami che gli graffiavano le gambe e le braccia e il viso, continuò a correre senza una meta, ruzzolando per terra una volta o due, stupide radici.

«Fermati.»

«Vattene!» Stiles urlò senza fermare quella corsa insensata. Gli facevano male le mani, i cui palmi si era scorticato finendo per terra, e le ginocchia sbucciate; gli faceva male la testa, come se un enorme martello pneumatico gli stesse perforando il cervello, e le fitte allo stomaco si stavano facendo insopportabili.

«Calmati, Stiles.» Derek gli fu davanti in un lampo, così veloce che Stiles non lo vide arrivare; lo prese per le spalle, con forza, e lo costrinse a guardarlo.

«Lasciami!» protestò l’altro girando il viso da una parte all’altra nel vano tentativo di evitare gli occhi dell’alfa. «Ti ho detto di lasciarmi andare, maledizione a te!»

Stiles si dimenò, cominciando a menar pugni sul petto dell’altro, le gambe che scivolavano sul terreno; Derek tolse le mani dalle sue spalle e gli circondò la vita, stringendo appena un po’ di più cercando di non fargli male. Sentì Stiles dimenarsi in quell’abbraccio non voluto e improvvisato, sentì le lacrime scendere a bagnargli la maglietta e il _dolore_ fuoriuscire da ogni poro di quel corpo tutto nuovo.

La protesta si fece sempre più flebile e alla fine Stiles cedette, smettendo di dimenarsi come un ossesso; rimase lì, contro quel corpo caldo, a piangere in silenzio mentre il cuore continuava a battere all’impazzata e il respiro non sembrava volerne sapere di regolarizzarsi. Si sentiva stanco, e frustrato, e incazzato nero. Si sentiva distrutto, annientato, ridotto a un ammasso di nervi e gambe lisce sporche di terra.

«Derek, lasciami andare,» mormorò con voce più ferma di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. «Lasciami. Ora.»

L’alfa gli lasciò qualche centimetro di spazio ma non mollò la presa; Stiles si allontanò quel tanto che poté e gli poggiò le mani sul petto, spingendolo indietro senza successo.

«Che diamine vuoi, adesso?»

«Che tu non te ne vada in giro per i boschi da solo.» Derek guardò, serio, quel viso che non gli apparteneva. «Rischi di farti ammazzare.»

«Perché, potrei incontrare il grande lupo cattivo? È troppo tardi per quello.» Stiles cercò ancora una volta di allontanarsi ma la presa di Derek era forte e solida attorno a lui. «Lasciami. Voglio andare a casa.»

«Qui sei più al sicuro,» rispose l’alfa guardandolo con ferma decisione. «Torna dentro. Troveremo una soluzione.»

«Ma allora sei proprio tardo!» urlò Stiles ricominciando a dimenarsi, la rabbia che gli montava dentro con una furia cieca. «Io non voglio che _tu_ trovi una soluzione, cazzo! Ci sono io, in questo casino, e voglio risolverlo da me, non mi pare così difficile da capire! E poi che cazzo vuoi, si può sapere? Prima mi ignori, ti comporti come se ti facesse schifo anche solo guardarmi e poi decidi di fare armi e bagagli e andare via con loro? Fai pace col cervello, sul serio.»

«Dio, quanto sei-»

«Cosa?» lo sfidò Stiles guardandolo in quegli occhi troppo verdi, troppo profondi, troppo tutto. «Sono cosa, Derek? Incazzato? Sì, ci hai preso. Mi sono stufato di questo tuo comportamento del cazzo!»

«Non hai capito un cazzo.» Quando Derek lo guardò a quel modo Stiles credette di sentirsi male. Sembrava _ferito_ , lo stronzo, come se fosse stato lui la vittima di tutta quell’orrenda situazione. Sembrava _frustrato_ , come se si fosse trovato a far fronte a un problema impossibile da risolvere.

«Sei tu a non aver capito un cazzo.» Stiles abbassò il viso, le lacrime che di nuovo gli rigarono le guance e quella rabbia, oh, quella rabbia che gli attanagliava le viscere in una morsa rovente era lì, pronta a farlo scattare al minimo cenno. Si morse la lingua prima che la sua bocca riuscisse a dire qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi; si morse la lingua e avrebbe solo voluto andare via, trovarsi ovunque ma non lì.

Derek lo guardava e non parlava, nervoso e confuso, e Stiles avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni fino a farsi sanguinare le nocche, fino a non sentirsi più le mani – ma se anche solo ci avesse provato si sarebbe ritrovato con le dita mozze in meno di qualche secondo e no, grazie. E se anche fosse riuscito a prenderlo a pugni avrebbe fatto un male cane.

Derek lo guardava con negli occhi mille e mille domande cui lui non avrebbe voluto, saputo o potuto rispondere; Derek lo guardava e attendeva, come se lo scorrere dei minuti avrebbe potuto portargli un’illuminazione, una saggezza e una conoscenza che non possedeva.

«Occristo.»

Stiles imprecò e prima ancora di avere il tempo di _pensare_ a cosa stesse facendo prese il viso di Derek tra le mani e premette forte le labbra sulle sue. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, dio, era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai dovuto fare in tutta la sua intera vita, ma quegli occhi gli bruciavano dentro e faceva così male, e chissà, forse così avrebbe smesso. Forse così si sarebbe liberato di quella morsa allo stomaco, di quel terribile senso di oppressione che gli si era annidato in gola e rendeva difficile ogni respiro. Forse così Derek avrebbe capito e avrebbe smesso di fargli male, di comportarsi come uno stronzo pugnalandolo con ogni singola parola, di ucciderlo con ogni sguardo tagliente.

E Derek schiuse le labbra, giusto quanto bastava a Stiles per intrufolarci dentro la lingua, ed era il suo primo vero bacio e sapeva del sale delle sue lacrime e dell’amaro che Derek non aveva fatto altro che infliggergli in quei giorni infernali.

E Derek, oh!, Derek gli strinse le mani sui fianchi e lo avvicinò di più a sé, e Stiles si aggrappò al calore del suo corpo con tutta la forza che aveva. Lo sentì solido contro il proprio, mani che lo stringevano come se non ci fosse più un domani e barba che pungeva contro il viso, e sperò che quel momento non finisse mai. Chiuse forte gli occhi e sperò con tutte le sue forze che Derek potesse capire, ascoltare tutte le parole che non gli aveva mai detto, vedere tutti quei pensieri che gli aveva sempre nascosto.

E Derek che lo allontanava, che lo guardava scuotendo la testa con disprezzo, che lo lasciava solo nel bosco, senza il suo calore, mormorando un “ _Questo non sei tu_ ”, a chiedersi che diamine avesse fatto di sbagliato nella sua vita per meritarsi tutto quello.

*

Stiles non era rientrato in casa, quella notte.

Era rimasto fuori, seduto su quel gradino che era diventato il suo confidente, e nessuno era venuto a cercarlo. Nessuno tranne Scott, che lui aveva cacciato via malamente perché, davvero, non aveva voglia di vedere neanche lui in quel momento. Perché quella _cosa_ dentro di lui aveva ripreso a bruciare, più forte e insidiosa di quanto fosse mai stata, e Stiles voleva solo che andasse via, che la smettesse di perseguitarlo e gli lasciasse vivere la sua cazzo di vita in santa pace.

Era rimasto su quel gradino, Stiles, e aveva osservato l’avanzare della notte con lo sguardo fisso sul ricordo di ciò che era successo nel bosco, con nella mente gli occhi schifati di Derek e quelle parole a scavargli una fossa nel petto.

Aveva visto la notte morire davanti ai suoi occhi e i primi, timidi raggi di sole far capolino da dietro le montagne che circondavano quella città. Aveva guardato il mondo svegliarsi, la foresta riprendere vita con tutti i suoi suoni e colori.

Sapeva che Anathema sarebbe passata a salutarlo, proprio come sapeva che quel gruppo sgangherato gli sarebbe passato davanti prima di partire. Avrebbe rivisto Derek, e a quel pensiero il dolore si fece così intenso che Stiles si trattenne a stento dall’urlare.

Quello che mai si sarebbe aspettato era vedere una donna venirgli incontro, baciata dai tiepidi raggi del sole semi addormentato. Per un istante il terrore lo colse, il suo cervello si mise in moto e suggerì in quanti e quali dolorosi modi quella donna, se mai lo fosse sul serio, avrebbe potuto fargli male. Ma nessun tipo di dolore avrebbe mai eguagliato quello che si portava dentro e gli impediva di respirare.

«Buon giorno, splendore,» sorrise la donna bionda e bella, cordiale, lisciandosi la veste di seta verde smeraldo. «Era ora che ci incontrassimo, dolcezza.»

«Tu-»

«Esatto, zuccherino,» trillò lei avvicinandosi un po’ di più. «Sono proprio io, la tua _altra_ madrina. E cos’è quel faccino triste? Su, su, basta con le lacrime, hai un principe da sposare. C’è ancora molto lavoro da fare, qui; alza quel bel sederino da quel brutto gradino sporco e mettiamoci al lavoro.»

Stiles la guardò, confuso. Quella avrebbe dovuto essere la madrina cattiva, giusto? Che gli parlava come se fosse la più dolce delle madrine e gli diceva che aveva un principe da sposare. Qualcosa non quadrava.

«Tu!» urlò Nonna Brownearth uscendo di corsa dalla casa e mettendosi davanti a Stiles mentre Anathema, Nonno e tutti gli altri la seguivano. «Brutta st-»

«Su, su, Renée,» fece Maledicta, docile. «Non mi pare il caso di usare brutte parole. Vedo che il tempo non è stato clemente con te, cugina. Te lo dicevo sempre, io: fai del bene e vedrai come rimarrai bella e giovane! Ma tu sei sempre stata troppo cocciuta per darmi retta, non è così?»

«Cugina?» domandò Anathema mentre Derek, occhi cerchiati e viso stanco, si metteva di fronte a Stiles con un ringhio basso che gli nasceva nel petto.

«Scommetto che la cara Renée non te lo ha mai detto, vero? No, perché avrebbe dovuto? In fondo siamo _solo_ madrine dello stesso ragazzo.» Maledicta sospirò, teatrale, e guardò Anathema con aria cospiratrice. «Vogliamo entrambe il bene di Stiles, mia cara, non c’è motivo di farci la guerra. Tu vuoi che stia bene, io voglio che sposi il suo principe e vivano per sempre felici e contenti; tutti vincono, no?»

«Tu! Brutta razza di-» Nonna la guardò, arrabbiata e sul punto di esplodere. «Non puoi manipolare la vita della gente come credi! Fa’ subito tornare il ragazzo com’era prima!»

«Ma Renée, cara, lui deve _sposare_ il suo principe,» ribatté Maledicta come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

«Mai sentito parlare di matrimoni gay? Vanno molto, ultimamente,» sputò Nonna guardandola in tralice. Maledicta la guardò con orrore, come se si fosse improvvisamente trasformata in qualcosa di molto viscido e molto schifoso.

«Non dire sciocchezze,» la liquidò con un vago gesto della mano e una smorfia. «Lui – _lei_ , sposerà il suo principe, è così che deve andare. È così che vanno tutte le storie, e ogni storia deve avere il suo lieto fine. Non lascerò che si rovini la vita solo perché lo dici _tu_.»

«Sveglia, cocca, gli stai infliggendo più dolore tu che una qualsiasi delusione d’amore!» ribatté Nonna, adesso visibilmente sul piede di guerra, mentre tutti gli altri stavano a guardare. «Non puoi decidere della sua vita come se fosse una storia da scrivere! Impicciati degli affaracci tuoi e lascia che lui e il suo _principe_ se la vedano da soli!»

Stiles non riusciva a parlare. Quindi era di quello, che si trattava? Quella… _donna_ lo aveva trasformato in una ragazza solo per fargli incontrare e sposare un principe? Ignorando il libero arbitrio e togliendogli potere decisionale? A lui piaceva essere un ragazzo, dannazione, ci stava bene nel suo corpo e non aveva bisogno di trovarsi ad affrontare tette, e capelli lunghi, e mestruazioni per un capriccio di una madrina mentalmente instabile!

«È la tua occasione di fare _veramente_ del bene, Maledicta,» s’intromise Anathema facendo un passo avanti, la voce dolce come miele mentre tentava di farla ragionare. «Voglio dire, guardalo. Guardala. Ti sembra che sia felice? Dimmi, ti sembra felice? Perché io vedo solo un ragazzo che si è visto crollare il mondo sotto ai piedi, che si è visto togliere ogni possibilità di scelta e deve affrontare da solo il dolore di un cuore infranto.»

«Aspetta solo il suo lieto fine, Anathema,» spiegò Maledicta come se stesse parlando a un bambino idiota. «Deve solo sposare il principe e andrà tutto bene, vivranno per sempre felici e contenti e Stiles mi ringrazierà!»

Ne sembrava davvero convinta.

«Ehi! Ehi! Nessuno ha mai pensato di chiedere _a me_ quello che voglio?» Stiles superò la barriera di Nonna e Derek, guardando dritto di fronte a sé. «Nel caso non ve ne foste accorti, io sono qui. E ho tutto il diritto di dire la mia sulla questione, o no? Tu, chi diamine te l’ha fatto fare di _trasformarmi_? Ma lo sai che infarto che mi è preso, eh? Queste cose non succedono alle persone, cristo santo, non ti alzi una mattina e semplicemente sei _femmina_! Mi piace, il mio corpo! Mi piaccio come ragazzo, e grazie tante. Okay, forse sarò un tantino più irrequieto di quanto sono adesso in questo corpo, forse anche un po’ più impacciato e incasinato di adesso, ma sai cosa? _Mi va bene così_. Perché quello sono io, dannazione a te, e non c’è una virgola che cambierei. E tu.»

Stiles si voltò verso Anathema, innervosito da tutta quella situazione. Evitò di incrociare lo sguardo di tutti gli altri, quello ansioso di Scott o quello divertito di Peter, e soprattutto evitò di guardare Derek. Era convinto che quegli occhi verdi lo avrebbero distrutto se solo avesse osato guardarci dentro, che lo avrebbero ridotto così male da mandare tutto a puttane e no, non gliel’avrebbe permesso.

«Il cuore infranto saranno anche cazzi miei,» disse rivolto alla madrina “buona”. «Non mi importa che tu sia la mia madrina, ma se sto di merda o meno sono fatti miei, punto. Su una cosa hai ragione, e spero vivamente che riesca a inculcarla anche in testa a quella lì: questa è la mia vita, la mia cazzo di vita, e ho il diritto di viverla come voglio. Sono fatti miei se intendo “sposare il principe” o rimanere single a vita fino a ridurmi a parlare con le farfalle. Senza offesa, Nonno.»

«Nah.»

«Oh, Stiles. Povera, piccola Stiles.» Maledicta lo guardò come avrebbe guardato un piccolo animaletto morbido e confuso, lontano da casa e da tutto ciò che di bello il mondo avesse da offrire. «Hai lasciato che ti facessero il lavaggio del cervello ma non disperare, adesso ci sono qui io. Ti aiuterò, piccola stella, e vedrai che andrà tutto bene.»

E prima che Stiles avesse il tempo di ribattere Maledicta fece apparire una bacchetta di legno scuro fuori dal nulla, l’agitò e di Stiles non ci fu più traccia.

«Stiles!» Derek si fece avanti ringhiando, guardandosi in giro e puntando infine gli occhi rosso fuoco su Maledicta. «Riportalo. Indietro. Subito.»

Avrebbe perso il controllo se solo la voglia di riavere indietro quel fascio di nervi e sarcasmo non fosse stata così forte. Si sarebbe scagliato contro quella puttana e l’avrebbe ridotta a brandelli con zanne e artigli se non avesse significato non rivedere più Stiles. Era tutta colpa sua. Aveva lasciato che quel dialogo insensato lo distraesse abbastanza da permettere a quella stronza di portarselo via, e per quello Derek non si sarebbe mai perdonato.

«Zitto, cagnaccio.» Maledicta gli dedicò un’occhiata che avrebbe incenerito chiunque ma Derek non si lasciò spaventare e ringhiò più forte di prima, le zanne adesso scoperte e il corpo quasi completamente trasformato.

Lei si chiese che diamine ci avesse fatto Stiles con quelle persone, perché mai avesse perso tempo con loro quando avrebbe potuto avere ogni cosa. Era un ragazzo sveglio, in gamba, si meritava molto più di quello e lei glielo avrebbe dato, gli avrebbe dato il mondo intero se solo Stiles l’avesse voluto, perché lui ( _lei_ , adesso era una lei) era unico e speciale come nessun altro al mondo.

«Non disturbare il can che dorme,» bofonchiò Nonna sbuffando mentre l’alfa si tratteneva a stento dal saltare addosso alla madrina. «Lascia andare il ragazzo, Maledicta, e chiudiamola qui. Ognuno per la sua strada. Noi non ti verremo a cercare e tu lo lascerai in pace una volta per tutte.»

«Non puoi fermare le storie, vecchia. Sono troppo potenti, e il lieto fine chiede a gran voce di essere scritto.»

E dopo un ultimo, inquietante sorriso Maledicta svanì nel nulla, proprio come era successo a Stiles.

Derek si ritrovò a fissare dritto davanti a sé mentre il suo corpo vibrava e il lupo chiedeva di essere liberato.

Maledicta aveva previsto per Stiles una bella conclusione da fiaba, con un lieto fine assicurato, ma non era così che doveva andare. Stiles non avrebbe dovuto essere una ragazza e di certo non avrebbe dovuto sposare nessun principe – a meno che non lo avesse voluto, e allora sarebbe stato tutto diverso.

No, neanche il quel caso Derek avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Sopportare il pensiero di Stiles tra le braccia di qualcun altro, sopportare di sentire un altro odore su quel ragazzino incasinato. Il lupo non sarebbe stato affatto contento se Stiles avesse trovato il suo principe, magari lontano da lì, e si fosse lasciato trascinare in quell’imposto lieto fine; avrebbe ululato, piuttosto, e combattuto perché no, non era così che doveva andare, e affanculo il lieto fine.

Quella _madrina_ non aveva capito con chi aveva a che fare. Non aveva capito che il lupo dentro di lui sarebbe stato disposto _a tutto_ pur di impedire che il suo stupido piano si realizzasse, e poco c’entrava quel così detto principe che quella strega aveva scelto per Stiles. Lui non aveva bisogno di un principe, maledizione, e di certo non avrebbe accettato di sposarne uno.

E Derek se lo sarebbe ripreso a qualsiasi costo.

*

«Andiamo, Stiles, smetti di comportarti come una bambina,» disse Maledicta guardandolo con disapprovazione. «Il ballo non è molto lontano, non abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per pensare ad organizzare tutto.»

«Quale ballo?» Stiles continuò a girare per quella cucina come un animale in gabbia. «Io non voglio andare da nessuna parte, men che meno a un maledettissimo ballo!»

«Oh, no, signorina, tu _ci andrai_. E ti divertirai, anche.»

Maledicta gli rivolse uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche e poi si guardò intorno con aria compiaciuta. Sì, quella casa era abbastanza graziosa e sarebbe servita allo scopo, ci avrebbe tenuto nascosto Stiles fino alla sera del ballo così che quella vecchia impertinente e quell’altra madrina malefica non avrebbero potuto mandare tutto in frantumi. Quel piano era così perfetto, così _bello_ che Maledicta non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rovinarlo, non quando il tanto agognato lieto fine era così vicino.

«Ora, cerca di rimanertene buona e non combinare guai,» continuò la madrina giocherellando con le ciocche bionde che le scendevano in ricci perfetti sulle spalle. «Credo che un po’ di compagnia ti farà bene, quindi…»

Stiles guardò la porta di casa con orrore, in attesa di scoprire cos’altro quella pazza avesse in serbo per lui. La porta si aprì piano, cigolando, e Stiles intravide una mano chiara e sottile spingerla con gentilezza.

«Lydia?» mormorò quando la ragazza gli apparve davanti, bella come sempre. «Danny?»

Quello sì che era un incubo.

I due entrarono in casa e si richiusero la porta alle spalle, sbarrandola col chiavistello. Si avvicinarono a lui, le espressioni vacue e gli occhi che non sembravano vederlo nemmeno. Stiles sventolò una mano di fronte a Lydia e quella rimase immobile senza degnarlo di una risposta, non sbatté neanche le palpebre e continuò a fissare il vuoto.

«Cosa gli hai fatto?» urlò Stiles voltandosi verso quella stronza che aveva deciso di rovinargli la vita. «Che diamine gli hai fatto?!»

«Rilassati, stella,» sorrise Maledicta avvicinandosi ai due e guardandoli soddisfatta. «Non è niente che non si possa disfare. Diciamo che li ho resi solo un po’ più ubbidienti, ecco. Ti terranno compagnia, vi divertirete un mondo insieme.»

«Ci divertiremo,» ripeté Lydia come un automa. «Ho degli smalti _favolosi_ , proprio del colore adatto a te. E delle spazzole che faranno _miracoli_ per i tuoi capelli. E creme per il corpo che _adorerai_.»

Stiles rabbrividì, terrorizzato. Due personali guardie del corpo che gli impedissero la fuga e la promessa di un supplizio terribile che lo avrebbe perseguitato per i giorni a venire.

«Adesso devo lasciarvi, ho un ballo da organizzare,» trillò Maledicta battendo le mani tutta contenta. «Non divertitevi troppo!»

*

L’alba tingeva il mondo di rosa e arancio e Derek si lasciò cadere su una sedia, sfinito.

Era in cucina con Nonna Brownearth e Anathema, avevano tentato vari incantesimi di localizzazione per tutta la notte ma si erano rivelati vani. Stiles sembrava scomparso dalla faccia della Terra, non c’era traccia di lui, da nessuna parte, e Derek si sentiva così _impotente_.

Si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio pieno di tutta la frustrazione che lo attanagliava e guardò le due donne con una rabbia e una determinazione che le spaventarono.

«Riprovate,» disse con voce bassa e minacciosa. «Non mi importa quanto ci vorrà. Riprovate. Trovatelo.»

Si passò stancamente una mano sul viso, incazzato con sé stesso e con il mondo intero. C’era una vocina, dentro di lui, che continuava a ripetere che nessun incantesimo sarebbe stato utile se Maledicta aveva intenzione di tenere Stiles nascosto. La ignorò e ascoltò invece quell’altra vocina, quella che gli sussurrava che lo avrebbe rivisto, che era solo questione di tempo.

Derek sperò che fosse vero, che quella speranza dentro di sé avesse un fondamento.

Anathema e Nonna si scambiarono un’occhiata eloquente e tornarono al lavoro pur sapendo che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Ma Derek sembrava aver bisogno di qualcosa cui aggrapparsi, in quei giorni bui, e loro gliel’avrebbero dato. Gli avrebbero dato una speranza a costo di tirarla fuori dal cappello multiuso di Nonna, gli avrebbero dato ciò di cui aveva bisogno per andare avanti.

*

I giorni trascorrevano lenti, troppo lenti; le ore non sembravano passare mai, i minuti erano i più lunghi che Stiles avesse mai vissuto in tutta la sua giovane e travagliata vita.

Si ritrovava spesso a pensare a suo padre, tra una manicure e l’altra, mentre Lydia blaterava di vestiti e gossip come se fossero le uniche cose importanti nella vita. Pensava a come aveva dovuto reagire lo sceriffo alla notizia che no, suo figlio (figlia) non sarebbe tornato a casa tanto presto perché la madrina cattiva lo aveva rapito e portato chissà dove. Pensava a come doveva sentirsi mentre le speranze di vederlo tornare si affievolivano con il passare dei giorni, al senso di _impotenza_ che doveva attanagliarlo, a quanto avrebbe voluto emettere un mandato di ricerca quando si ritrovava, invece, con le mani legate.

Stiles sperava con tutte le sue forze che Scott lo avrebbe aiutato. Che gli sarebbe stato accanto in quel momento difficile, che lo avrebbe tenuto aggiornato sulle ricerche del branco. Perché lo stavano cercando, su quello Stiles non aveva dubbi.

Non c’era modo che potesse saperlo _per davvero_ ma sapeva, _sentiva_ che quello spaiato gruppo non avrebbe lasciato perdere, che avrebbero tentato di riportarlo a casa.

Ma i giorni passavano e nessuno era venuto a bussare alla porta, fino a quel momento. I giorni passavano e Stiles cominciava a pensare che forse quelle ricerche non fossero abbastanza.

*

Derek tirò un profondo respiro e bussò piano a quella porta che aveva lo strano potere di terrorizzarlo. Quando si aprì Derek si ricordò come mai ne avesse così paura, e cercò di regolarizzare il respiro mentre lo sceriffo lo guardava con una luce di profonda speranza negli occhi stanchi.

Dal suo viso dovette intuire che no, non c’era alcuna novità, e Stilinski senior sembrò afflosciarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, le spalle si incurvarono sotto il peso di una verità troppo grande da sopportare e gli occhi si velarono di lacrime trattenute.

Derek non sapeva cosa dire, le parole non sarebbero state utili a un padre disperato per aver perso il suo unico figlio. Non sarebbero riuscite a spiegare quanto duramente stessero tentando di trovarlo, né quanto quella perdita avesse devastato anche lui.

Derek entrò in casa, il capo chino, e accettò il caffè che gli veniva offerto mentre un silenzio denso calava su di loro avvolgendoli in una coltre fredda.

«È…» Derek riordinò i pensieri e alzò lo sguardo sullo sceriffo. «Stiamo continuando a cercare, ma ancora niente.»

Sapeva che quelle parole non avrebbero aiutato il padre di Stiles ma in qualche modo si sentiva obbligato a lasciarle uscire, seduto di fronte a lui al tavolo della cucina in quella casa troppo silenziosa. Derek si chiese come sarebbe stata quella casa se ci fosse stato Stiles; si chiese se ci sarebbero stati vestiti sparsi in giro e passi rumorosi, se Stiles avrebbe corso per le scale, quanto casino avrebbe fatto se solo fosse stato seduto a quel tavolo insieme a loro. Derek pensò che non sarebbe stato fermo un istante, che le sue gambe si sarebbero mosse come dotate di vita propria, che suo padre gli avrebbe magari detto di provare a starsene buono per almeno cinque minuti.

Stiles era rumoroso, chiassoso, esagitato, e Derek avrebbe solo voluto averlo lì.

«È passato quasi un mese, Derek,» mormorò lo sceriffo con aria grave e il viso stanco. «Sappiamo entrambi cosa significa.»

«No.»

No, Derek non lo avrebbe accettato. Non avrebbe semplicemente creduto che Stiles avrebbe potuto essere… no. Stiles era uno in gamba, nonostante fosse l’unico a non crederci. Stiles avrebbe combattuto e sarebbe uscito da quella situazione. Non avrebbe mollato sapendo che suo padre passava ogni giorno pregando solo di vederlo tornare, senza mangiare né dormire per il terrore che gli attanagliava le viscere; non avrebbe mollato sapendo che Scott avrebbe fatto di tutto per riavere indietro il suo migliore amico, che avrebbero scatenato l’inferno pur di riportarlo a casa.

«Derek, credo che a questo punto dovremmo…,» lo sceriffo sospirò, afflitto. «Dovremmo ra-»

«No.» Derek lo ripeté con più forza di prima, serrando i pugni sul tavolo. «Stiles è vivo, _sta bene_. Mi creda, lo saprei se così non fosse, lo _sentirei_ , deve fidarsi di me. E poi, la madrina aveva in mente di fargli incontrare il suo principe, come crede possa farlo senza Stiles?»

«Tutto questo è assurdo.» Stilinski senior si passò le mani sul viso, frustrato. «Assurdo. Una Fata Madrina che trasforma Stiles in una ragazza solo per avere un lieto fine? È stato comodo crederci, dico davvero; è stato quello che mi ha fatto andare avanti perché se veramente quella donna avesse voluto il bene di Stiles non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Ma è il momento di guardare in faccia la realtà, Derek; quella donna non è una madrina, è una psicopatica. Stiles è probabilmente-»

«No, non lo è,» lo interruppe Derek con foga. « _Non lo è_. Stiles è _vivo_ , e sta bene, e se così non fosse io-»

«Devi volergli proprio bene.» Lo sceriffo sorrise ricacciando indietro le lacrime e guardò l’alfa con tristezza. «Vorrei solo che Stiles lo avesse saputo. Gli avrebbe fatto bene saperlo; credo che lo avrebbe reso felice.»

«Lo saprà,» sussurrò Derek con piglio deciso mentre qualcosa dentro al suo stomaco si muoveva, insistente. «Quando tornerà a casa, lo saprà.»

Lo sceriffo evitò di guardarlo negli occhi e si concentrò invece sulla tazza piena di caffè che stringeva tra le mani. Sì, Stiles sarebbe stato contento di sapere che qualcuno teneva così tanto a lui, qualcuno che non fosse la sua famiglia. Si sarebbe sentito speciale al pensiero che qualcuno avrebbe scatenato l’inferno pur di riaverlo indietro, perché sentire la sua mancanza faceva troppo male.

E no, lo sceriffo non si sarebbe mai aspettato che suo figlio avrebbe potuto trovare quella persona in Derek Hale, ma che importanza aveva?

Derek gli aveva raccontato la verità e lui gli aveva creduto, lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva capito che no, non stava mentendo, che non era la persona orribile che fino a quel momento aveva creduto.

Non gli importava che fosse più grande, e forse neanche che fosse un lupo mannaro – Dio, si stava abituando troppo in fretta a tutte quelle novità, la cosa gli faceva paura. Non gli importava perché quel giovane uomo di fronte a lui mostrava un sentimento profondo nei confronti di suo figlio, glielo leggeva negli occhi; una devozione che sfociava nella tenacia che ci metteva nel cercare di riportarlo a casa. Derek avrebbe cercato Stiles in ogni angolo fino alla fine del mondo, avrebbe messo la Terra sottosopra se fosse servito a ritrovarlo. Derek non si sarebbe dato per vinto e sarebbe morto piuttosto che rinunciare a Stiles.

E lui, oh!, lui aveva ceduto così facilmente alla disperazione, alla rassegnazione di non vederlo più tornare a casa. Come aveva potuto? Come aveva potuto pensare, anche solo per un secondo, di averlo perso per sempre?

Stiles avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti per ritornare da lui, e da Scott e chissà, forse anche da Derek. Lo sceriffo pensò con terrore al momento in cui Stiles gli avrebbe detto che sì, stava insieme a Derek, al pensiero di ciò che quella confessione avrebbe implicato. A come si sarebbe preoccupato, a come gli avrebbe ripetuto fino allo sfinimento di usare il preservativo e a come si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo al solo pensiero di intavolare quei discorsi. Pensò che si sarebbe sentito solo, un po’ messo in disparte, e quando Stiles sarebbe andato via per il college lui si sarebbe ritrovato in una casa silenziosa con un buco nel petto.

Era il corso della vita e lo sceriffo si augurò vivamente di poterla vivere insieme al suo incasinato, caotico figlio.

*

«Sorgi e risplendi, dolcezza, il gran giorno si avvicina!»

Stiles si rigirò nel letto e strinse forte gli occhi cominciando a ripetersi che era solo un brutto sogno, che quando li avrebbe aperti si sarebbe ritrovato nel suo letto e suo padre sarebbe entrato nella stanza lamentandosi del disordine perché, diamine, era un essere umano, mica un animale.

«Andiamo, principessa, quell’abito non si proverà mica da solo!»

Va tutto bene, pensò Stiles aprendo gli occhi e guardando la sua altra madrina girovagare per la stanza con qualcosa tra le mani.

Andava tutto bene; avrebbe solo dovuto alzarsi da quel letto e affrontare un’altra meravigliosa giornata di merda, chiuso in quella casa che non era la sua. Avrebbe dovuto mettere un piede avanti all’altro e aspettare che il tempo passasse, che fosse ancora ora di andare a dormire perché solo allora gli veniva concessa un po’ di pace. Avrebbe agognato la notte, Stiles, e avrebbe poggiato stancamente la testa sul cuscino chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo suo padre, se i suoi amici lo stessero ancora cercando e, chissà, se sarebbero mai riusciti a trovarlo in tempo.

Andava tutto bene, era solo l’inizio di un’altra dura giornata, ma lui ne aveva viste di peggiori. Aveva affrontato i mostri, Stiles, quelli veri, e non si sarebbe lasciato abbattere da una stupidaggine come quella.

Sì, andava tutto bene, nonostante al centro del suo petto ci fosse un grande buco nero che lo divorava giorno dopo giorno; andava tutto bene perché quel grande niente che si portava dentro avrebbe inghiottito anche tutto il resto, la speranza e forse anche la voglia di tornare a casa.

Il sole splendeva, la madrina attendeva con un vestito splendido tra le mani sottili e andava bene così.

*

Derek si lasciò scivolare su quel gradino così familiare che ancora odorava di Stiles e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, la luce argentea della luna a illuminargli il viso tirato. Gli doleva il corpo, ogni singolo osso che lo componesse, e si sentiva come se il tempo non passasse mai.

I giorni passavano e i suoi pensieri si facevano sempre più cupi, i silenzi sempre più pesanti. Il tempo stesso sembrava prendersi gioco di lui, rallentando fino quasi ad andare a ritroso, mentre il lupo dentro di lui guaiva, dolorante.

Non riusciva a dormire, Derek, e i pochi momenti in cui chiudeva gli occhi nasceva nitida nella sua mente l’immagine del viso di Stiles, del viso sorridente e fiero di Stiles, che lo canzonava con quel suo sorriso stiracchiato.

Non voleva chiudere gli occhi, Derek, perché temeva che prima o poi quel sorriso si sarebbe trasformato in una smorfia triste e quelle iridi nocciola lo avrebbero guardato con disapprovazione e sì, anche delusione. Prima o poi il viso di Stiles gli avrebbe rimproverato quel grande fallimento, lo avrebbe perseguitato con negli occhi la disperazione di chi si è visto abbandonato proprio nel momento del bisogno.

Derek si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo, che non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare la delusione di Stiles, che non avrebbe retto sapendo di essere in parte la causa del suo dolore. Si rese conto di quanto difficile fosse in realtà una vita senza quel ragazzino a movimentargli le giornate, senza i suoi sorrisi e le sue battute; si rese conto che niente era più lo stesso, che non sarebbe più riuscito ad andare avanti senza quella caotica presenza nella sua vita.

Stiles gliel’aveva imposta, incurante di ciò che avrebbe significato; si era infiltrato nella sua vita, si era trovato un posto tutto suo in quel mondo fatto di lupi e mostri, di affetti perduti e di amarezza, e non ne sarebbe più uscito.

Stiles era un ciclone che lo aveva sopraffatto e sconvolto, che aveva mandato all’aria le sue barriere come se fossero fatte di carta, e che in qualche modo adesso lo stava lasciando a contare i danni dopo il suo passaggio. Derek non sarebbe mai più riuscito a ricostruire tutto, a rimettere insieme i pezzi di quella vita stravolta, e piuttosto si sarebbe assicurato che Stiles ne fosse parte integrante, sempre. Perché, si sa, il posto più sicuro è proprio l’occhio del ciclone.

*

I giorni passavano e Stiles si ritrovava sempre più spesso a pensare a Derek.

A quel bacio rubato nel bosco, a come l’alfa lo avesse respinto e fosse corso via; pensava a come lo aveva guardato, a tutte quelle _emozioni_ che avevano brillato nel rosso dei suoi occhi e che lui non era riuscito a riconoscere.

Aveva riconosciuto il disprezzo e aveva scelto di non vedere tutto il resto, forse perché avrebbe fatto meno male così, forse perché sarebbe stato più facile non vedere.

Stiles pensava a Derek e non riusciva a capacitarsi; lo aveva ignorato e respinto, lo aveva difeso ringhiando contro quella donna che aveva trasformato la sua vita in un inferno fatto di smalti per unghie e vestiti eleganti.

Chissà se anche Derek ripensava a quel bacio, ogni tanto. Chissà se si era pentito di averlo spinto via così malamente, chissà se avrebbe voluto una seconda occasione per… cosa? Chiedergli scusa di essersi comportato a quel modo? Per avere la possibilità di cambiare le cose?

Stiles ne dubitava, ma nonostante tutto il pensiero degli occhi di Derek era quello che lo teneva ancorato alla realtà quando tutto intorno a lui sembrava crollargli addosso, finto e irreale e sbagliato. Il pensiero di quegli occhi verdi era quello che gli dava la forza di alzarsi, al mattino, che riusciva in qualche modo ad aiutarlo ad affrontare l’ennesima giornata. Era un pensiero costante, rassicurante, come se quegli occhi avessero potuto aiutarlo a rimanere sé stesso, a non dimenticare che c’era ancora qualcosa per cui valesse la pena combattere. Che c’era ancora speranza, che quel loro verde sarebbe stato ciò che sarebbe riuscito a salvarlo.

Stiles pensava agli occhi di Derek soprattutto la sera, quando finalmente giungeva il momento di chiudere i suoi e dimenticare, e il viso dell’alfa appariva chiaro nella sua mente. Il viso tranquillo e meno acido di un Derek senza troppi pensieri, di un Derek che tentava di ricostruire la propria vita passo dopo passo e che aveva deciso di cominciare da quella casa che aveva tanto amato. Il viso fintamente irritato di Derek come ogni volta che lui lo disturbava o stuzzicava senza un perché, il viso rilassato di Derek come le volte in cui sedevano vicini e le loro mani si sfioravano per sbaglio.

A Stiles mancava, quel Derek. Quello che lo rimproverava senza intenderlo davvero, quello che ogni tanto lo fissava senza motivo; gli mancava il Derek delle notti passate a casa Hale, che non lo cacciava via e rimaneva con lui, in silenzio, ad ascoltarlo blaterare di qualsiasi argomento. Gli mancava il Derek che lo guardava male ma non lo allontanava, quello che lo aveva lasciato avvicinarsi alla sua vita e sembrava volesse permettergli di restare.

E Stiles, gli occhi socchiusi a sbirciare il cielo trapunto di stelle, nascosto sotto a una coperta che non portava il suo odore, si domandava se fosse davvero così.

*

L’estate correva, impetuosa, volgendo quasi al suo termine e di Stiles non c’era alcuna traccia. Avevano cercato in lungo e in largo, avevano perlustrato ogni centimetro di Beacon Hills, dei boschi che la circondavano ma niente, Stiles sembrava sparito nel nulla.

Scott sentiva la frustrazione montargli dentro e corrodergli le viscere, sentiva quello spasmo allo stomaco ogni giorno e ogni giorno decideva d’ignorarlo, costringendosi a credere che ce l’avrebbero fatta, che avrebbero ritrovato Stiles prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Andare a trovare lo sceriffo senza portargli notizia alcuna non era mai facile e a Scott veniva la nausea ogni volta che si trovava di fronte a quella porta così familiare. Ogni tanto cercava rifugio da Allison, nonostante si fossero lasciati tempo prima. Lei ci sarebbe stata per lui e in quel momento Scott aveva davvero bisogno di qualcuno che ascoltasse il dolore che silenzioso gli usciva dal corpo come un veleno radicato troppo in profondità e difficile da estirpare.

Allison non interagiva con il branco e non aveva mai conosciuto Anathema e i nonni Brownearth, nonostante Scott le avesse raccontato tutto di loro. Aveva provato anche lei a dare una mano, senza successo. Non c’era nulla che avrebbe potuto fare, anche Anathema era impotente, e l’unica cosa che le restasse era rimanere con Scott quando lui ne aveva bisogno. Ascoltare il resoconto di quelle giornate morte, le sue parole piene di rabbia e frustrazione, la paura che non ci fosse in realtà nulla da fare.

Era una sera come tante altre, lei e Scott sedevano sotto al portico con il cuore pesante mentre il silenzio cullava i loro pensieri. Scott non aveva molta voglia di parlare e, a dir la verità, non ce l’aveva neanche lei.

Era così assurdo, tutto quello. Stiles trasformato in una ragazza e _rapito_ , per l’amor del cielo, lo avevano rapito sul serio e non aveva senso, nemmeno un po’. Non puoi semplicemente prendere qualcuno e costringerlo a incontrare il _principe_ per vivere per sempre felici e contenti. Dove diamine lo avrebbero trovato un principe, poi? Quella era Beacon Hills, una città piccola dove il massimo che poteva succedere era ritrovarsi una super lucertola omicida tra i piedi; era un po’ il set di un film horror un giorno sì e l’altro anche, non uno scenario da commedia romantica. E di certo non c’era nessun principe ad aggirarsi per la città.

Scott sollevò la testa di scatto, all’improvviso, come se avesse sentito qualcosa che a lei era precluso ed Allison attese, in silenzio, che lui le parlasse.

«È Derek,» sospirò Scott dopo un po’ accasciandosi contro il dondolo che stavano dividendo. «Credo sia nei boschi.»

Allison annuì, sovrappensiero. «E?»

«Niente.» Scott si trattenne a stento dal picchiare la testa contro il muro mentre l’ululato dell’alfa in lontananza lo faceva rabbrividire. «È solo frustrato, credo. Odia doversene stare con le mani in mano, non riuscire a fare qualcosa di concreto; da quando Stiles è sparito il suo umore non ha fatto che peggiorare, non l’ho mai visto così prima d’ora. Incazzoso e nevrotico sì, e anche spesso, ma mai _così_.»

Allison trovava difficile credere che Derek fosse davvero in pensiero per Stiles, semplicemente non le riusciva. Non credeva alla sua buona fede, non riusciva a fidarsi di lui e tutto quello, il caratteraccio e il tormento che il non trovare Stiles sembrava dargli, semplicemente le sembrava irreale.

Derek era una sottospecie di sociopatico, non qualcuno che potesse sentire la mancanza di un amico tanto da struggersi per lui.

«Credo ci sia qualcos’altro,» mormorò Scott mentre un alito di vento si portava via il suo sospiro. «Non lo so, è come se… non capisco, Allison. Derek è sempre stato… be’, _Derek_ , aspro con tutti e a tratti inavvicinabile, ma adesso è diverso. Rispetto all’inizio, intendo. Sembra un po’ meno scontroso, alle volte, forse un po’ più umano. E Stiles non fa altro che punzecchiarlo e dargli fastidio, e Derek gliele lascia passare. Se lo facesse qualcun altro dubito che gli riserverebbe lo stesso privilegio.»

«Vuoi dire che-» Allison fece per interromperlo ma Scott sembrò non averla sentita, troppo perso nelle sue elucubrazioni.

«E adesso che Stiles è sparito Derek è fuori di sé, non parla, non dorme, a stento mangia qualcosa. È stanco, e arrabbiato, e il suo corpo puzza di sensi di colpa anche se non ha senso; non è colpa sua se Stiles è sparito, allora perché biasimarsi?»

«Oh.» Allison lo guardò, le labbra schiuse in una “O” di sorpresa, il suo cervello che faceva due più due mentre quello di Scott non sembrava arrivarci. «Oh.»

«Che vuol dire “oh”?» chiese Scott voltandosi a guardarla con la sensazione di essersi perso qualcosa. Molto più di qualcosa, a giudicare dall’espressione di Allison.

«Scott, credo proprio che-» cominciò a spiegare lei interrompendosi all’improvviso, il viso tutto concentrato e serio. «Scott, la scuola.»

«Stiles dovrà perdersi l’inizio delle lezioni-»

«No, Scott!» urlò lei guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati e l’espressione incredula. «Come diavolo ho fatto a non pensarci? Il ballo!»

«Continuo a non seguirti, no.»

Lei gli diede uno scappellotto. «Il ballo di inizio anno, Scott! Ma le conosci o no le favole?»

«Oh,» fece Scott mentre il suo cervello cominciava a ronzare e le sinapsi si mettevano in moto. «Il ballo! Allison, sei un genio. Devo andare a dirlo agli altri, Derek sarà sollevato. Almeno credo.»

Nella foga le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò velocemente, senza rendersi conto di ciò che stesse facendo. Si alzò e corse via, sparito prima ancora che lei potesse sentire il calore imporporarle le guance e cominciare a pensare che stare lontani non sembrava più una così buona idea, dopotutto.

Scott le mancava incredibilmente, nonostante fosse stata lei a lasciarlo. Sarebbero riusciti ad andare avanti, prima o poi, doveva solo farsene una ragione.

*

Scott entrò in casa Hale correndo a perdifiato e frenando bruscamente, evitandosi la caduta per un pelo. Dedicò uno sguardo veloce al branco riunito in salone, urlò un “Il ballo!” e corse in cucina sperando che quelli si decidessero a seguirlo.

«Il ballo!» ripeté, il fiato corto, quando si trovò davanti ad Anathema. «Il ballo della scuola!»

Lei lo guardò come se fosse impazzito e anche gli altri fecero lo stesso. Boyd non disse nulla, Erica inarcò un sopracciglio, Isaac gli dedicò un’espressione confusa e Peter scosse la testa, pensando che alla fine era impazzito davvero.

«Scott, calmati e ripeti, per favore.» Anathema lasciò da parte quell’incantesimo di localizzazione e si allontanò dal pentolone andando invece incontro al ragazzo.

«Il ballo della scuola, dannazione, perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima?! È l’unica cosa che abbia senso, l’unica soluzione, e-»

«Scott, non capisco di che diamine tu stia parlando,» continuò la madrina grattandosi pensosamente la testa. «Il ballo della scuola.»

Erica all’improvviso sgranò gli occhi in una muta epifania. « _Il ballo_!»

«Oddio, ci si mette anche lei.» Anathema si massaggiò le tempie e guardò il resto del branco che era rimasto in silenzio. Allora non era l’unica a non capire, buon per lei. «Scott. Erica. Per favore, metteteci al corrente di quello che vi frulla per quelle testoline, sì?»

I due si guardarono e sbuffarono, scocciati che gli altri non capissero. Non era poi così difficile, no? Nell’ultimo mese non avevano fatto altro che pensare a come poter salvare Stiles perché la madrina tocca voleva fargli incontrare il suo principe, e com’è che succede sempre nelle fiabe?

«Ho sentito parlare di un ballo,» bofonchiò Nonna raggiungendoli in cucina e guardando Scott con gli occhi assottigliati. «Di che si tratta?»

«Oh, Nonna, pure tu!»

«Zitta, sciocca.» Nonna dedicò ad Anathema una sentita occhiataccia e tornò a guardare Scott, in attesa.

«Il ballo scolastico sarà la prossima settimana,» spiegò lui ancora una volta sperando con tutte le sue forze che Nonna capisse. Gli dei dovettero ascoltare le sue preghiere perché lei lo fissò, pensierosa, il mignolo infilato nell’orecchio destro in un gesto che con il tempo tutti loro avevano imparato a riconoscere. Il suo cervello stava processando ed elaborando i dati a sua disposizione e presto se ne sarebbe uscita con una soluzione.

«Dove diamine si è cacciato quel vostro alfa? Una volta tanto che ci serve.»

«Nonna, cosa-»

«Oh, ma allora sei tarda!» Nonna diede ad Anathema uno scappellotto molto, molto sentito e si rivolse ai lupi. «Portatelo qui. Adesso.»

«Non preoccuparti, cara,» intervenne Nonno sollevando il bicchierino di whiskey in direzione della madrina. «È un po’ dura, ma non è poi così male quando ti ci abitui.»

Scott scoppiò a ridere.

*

«Stiles!» trillò Lydia a quell’ora ingrata del mattino. Stiles si rigirò nel letto con il chiaro intento di tornare a dormire. «Il ballo è questa sera!»

Oh. _Oh._

Quindi erano arrivati alla resa dei conti, all’ultimo atto di quella tragicommedia. Quella sera il suo futuro sarebbe stato deciso, in barba ai suoi desideri, e Stiles sarebbe rimasto per sempre una ragazza. Ed avrebbe avuto il ciclo. _Di nuovo_. E avrebbe sposato il principe. E magari avrebbe anche dovuto farci sesso. Che era un pensiero orribile perché, ehi!, aveva pensato che quando avrebbe fatto sesso per la prima volta sarebbe stato _nel suo corpo_ e non in quella sottospecie di coso sanguinante in cui si trovava bloccato.

Figli. Il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire. Avrebbe dovuto avere dei figli? Alle ragazze capita, quando fanno sesso. Gli girava la testa, e non si era neanche ancora alzato.

«Stiles Stilinski, muovi il culo da quel letto.» Lydia gli tirò via le coperte e lui cominciò seriamente ad odiarla, come se le sessioni intense di manicure e ceretta (ceretta, per l’amor del cielo, _ceretta_!) non fossero state abbastanza. «Dobbiamo riprovare il vestito, e trovare un’acconciatura adatta per i tuoi capelli. E gli accessori! Mai dimenticarsi degli accessori. E il trucco, oddio, dovremmo trovare la _nuance_ migliore che si adatti alla tua carnagione ed al vestito.»

Stiles non avrebbe mai pensato che Lydia potesse essere _così_. E sì, forse quella era la versione un po’ esagerata di lei, incantata affinché lo tormentasse e spingesse forse al suicidio, ma doveva esserci un fondo di verità in tutto quello.

Vedendolo ancora immobile Danny lo prese di peso e lo trascinò fuori dal letto – caldo, confortevole, adorato letto - e Stiles pensò che avrebbe trovato il modo di fargliela pagare. Prima o poi.

«-e ci serve anche uno smalto adatto, non posso lasciare che te ne vada in giro con le unghie laccate di rosso perché, eew, farebbero a pugni col vestito.»

Stiles, come ogni giorno da quando era in quella casa, invocò la morte.

*

«Metti questi.»

Anathema gli porse una busta di cartone e Derek sbirciò dentro. No, decisamente no. La fissò, gli occhi che mandavano bagliori rossastri, ma quel giorno Anathema aveva deciso di non lasciarsi intimorire.

«No che non li metto.»

«È un _ballo_ , cocciuto d’un alfa!» lo rimbrottò lei piazzandogli in mano la busta e guardandolo storto. «Come pensi di andar vestito?»

«Lascia perdere i vestiti, donna,» si intromise Nonna con uno sguardo scocciato. «Piuttosto, va’ a farti una doccia, cominci a puzzare.»

Derek, per tutta risposta, ringhiò.

«Mi correggo: puzzi di cane, e se gli altri non lo sentono non vuol dire che io debba continuare a sopportarlo.» Nonna tirò fuori una delle sue occhiatacce dal repertorio e sbuffò. «Fatti una doccia, renditi presentabile mentre noi ci occuperemo dei dettagli.»

Si guardarono in cagnesco per istanti che sembrarono durare ore e alla fine Derek le voltò le spalle bruscamente e, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla cucina.

«E ora a voi.» Nonna guardò Scott e il branco con aria critica. « _Tu_ sei troppo grande per imbucarti al ballo, ma possiamo sempre provarci. Ci servirà tutto l’aiuto possibile, dopotutto.»

Peter inarcò un sopracciglio ma non obiettò.

«Ci servirà una mano per la carrozza, ci scommetto l’unico dente vero che mi è rimasto. Quindi insieme a quell’altro lì, che è ben piazzato-» la donna si voltò a guardare Boyd e annuì tra sé e sé. «-avete il compito di bloccarla. Non mi importa come, potete ringhiare o pisciare sopra al cocchiere per quanto mi riguarda, state solo attenti che la ragazza si trovi all’interno. Non uccidete i guardiani, sono certa che sono stati stregati tanto quanto sono certa che ci saranno. Ci serviranno k.o., ma non morti.»

Peter e Boyd si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa e annuirono impercettibilmente. Si prospettava una serata divertente.

«Voi due,» continuò Nonna rivolgendosi a Scott e Isaac. «Avete il compito di far sparire la ragazza. Dovrete essere veloci, Maledicta non sarà lì a guardare ma ci scommetto che verrà a sapere dell’incidente prima ancora che si sia concluso. E tu.»

Erica raddrizzò inconsciamente le spalle e attese istruzioni.

«Tu, ragazza mia, entrerai in quella carrozza più veloce della luce.»

«Ma Nonna, non possiamo semplicemente lasciarla andare al ballo!» protestò Anathema che si sentiva l’unica, lì dentro, con un pizzico di buon senso. «Maledicta se ne accorgerà, e-»

«E il branco al completo sarà lì per difenderla.» Nonna fece per tirarle un altro scappellotto ma lei si scansò, veloce.

«Che facciamo quando arriviamo al ballo?» domandò giustamente Isaac, non proprio convinto della piega che avrebbero preso gli eventi. «Se quell’altra madrina si accorgerà di Erica di sicuro andrà a cercare Stiles. Dovremmo nasconderlo.»

«Sciocchezze,» biascicò Nonna tirando una gomitata al consorte che riposava e russava placidamente su una sedia lì accanto. «Come pensi di riuscire a nascondere il ragazzo da lei? Ragazza. Fa lo stesso. E come pensi di riuscire a farlo tornare normale?»

Isaac chiuse il becco.

«Lasciate che siamo noi ad occuparci dei dettagli importanti,» continuò Nonna con un’occhiataccia al marito. Era un’esperta di occhiatacce, le adorava. «Portate Stiles al ballo, imbucatelo dall’ingresso secondario, dalla palestra o persino dalla piscina, non mi importa basta che entri e che non sia visto. Ci saremo anche noi, lì dentro; poi improvviseremo.»

*

«Una carrozza? Stai scherzando?»

Stiles guardò la vettura con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Sono passate di moda qualche secolo fa, dovresti aggiornarti.»

«Non essere sciocca, piccola mia,» rispose Maledicta, la voce dolce come miele. «Una carrozza è una carrozza, un classico. Il classico non passa mai.»

«Sì, se vivi nel ventunesimo secolo. Ma ehi!, tuo il ballo tua la scelta.»

Lydia salì per prima, tirando su il vestito di chiffon rosa confetto così che non si sporcasse. Stiles guardò la carrozza bianca e poi la madrina, indeciso sul da farsi. Non sarebbe riuscito a ribellarsi neanche se ci avesse provato con tutte le sue forze, non con quei due a fargli da guardie del corpo e di certo non contro di _lei_.

Sospirò, affranto, lisciandosi il vestito candido in un gesto meccanico che non servì a rassicurarlo. Doveva ammettere che il vestito non era poi così male, comunque, per essere, be’, un vestito. Era di un bianco candido, accecante, come se risplendesse di luce propria ed era proprio il vestito che avrebbe indossato una principessa. Gli ricordava tanto quello di Cenerentola, a dire il vero, ma meno pomposo. Aveva una bella scollatura, niente maniche, e scendeva morbido sui fianchi.

Oddio, stava pensando come una ragazza.

Salì in carrozza, inciampando sulla scaletta e finendo lungo disteso sul sedile, biasimando quelle dannatissime scarpe col tacco. Come diamine facevano le ragazze a portarle, si chiedeva. Erano scomode, cristo, e facevano male ai piedi, per non parlare di come riuscissero a toglierli quel poco equilibrio (precario) di cui era dotato.

Quando anche Danny fu a bordo, splendido nel suo smoking satinato, il cocchiere chiuse la portiera e Maledicta li salutò con la mano.

«Divertiti, stellina,» trillò tutta contenta sventolando un fazzoletto bianco. «E ricorda, non tornare prima di mezzanotte.»

Stiles le dedicò una smorfia sarcastica e la guardò diventare un puntolino lontano man mano che la carrozza avanzava. Finalmente si era liberato di quella donna odiosa, anche se era diretto a una fine ben peggiore.

Avrebbe potuto scappare. Avrebbe potuto fingere di star male, cercare di sfuggire alle grinfie di Lydia e Danny e darsela a gambe – non prima di aver gettato in aria quelle scarpe maledette.

Oh, ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Non sarebbe mai riuscito a distrarre quei due neanche se si fosse messo a ballare nudo in quel cubicolo – nessuno dei due avrebbe apprezzato, prima ipotesi scartata alla svelta. Erano stati incantati, dio cristo, e non si sarebbero lasciati fregare così facilmente.

«Andiamo, Stiles, fai un bel sorriso. Di questo passo ti verranno le rughe,» sorrise Lydia indossando la maschera di raso rosa acceso che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto in grembo. «Su, metti la tua. Non manca molto.»

Stiles sbuffò e fece come gli era stato ordinato – che senso avrebbe avuto protestare? Stava andando al ballo, e stava per incontrare il principe. La sua vita era finita. Riuscì a legare il nastro dietro la testa, impigliandolo prima tra i capelli e ululando di dolore, e si sistemò meglio quel velo di pizzo candido sul viso. Se fosse _nato_ come una ragazza avrebbe di sicuro apprezzato – la maschera, il vestito, magari anche le scarpe. Ma era un _ragazzo_ , santo cielo, e gli veniva da vomitare.

E la carrozza sussultò, prima di fermarsi di botto. Continuò a sussultare come se l’avessero attaccata i banditi. Era normale che sussultasse?

«Ehi tu, cocchiere!» strillò Lydia in presa a un attacco isterico. «Che diamine sta succedendo? Perché ci siamo fermati? Vedi di ripartire, dannazione, non possiamo fare tardi!»

Ma il cocchiere non rispose e la carrozza sussultò ancora.

«Vado a vedere,» annunciò Danny aprendo la portiera e scivolando giù con agilità. Qualche istante dopo si sentì un tonfo e Stiles si chiese se anche quello fosse normale.

«Danny?» lo chiamò Lydia senza ottenere risposta. «Danny? Oh, al diavolo. Tu vedi di non muoverti, o giuro che ti infilo quel tacco su per il culo.»

Stiles deglutì, sapeva benissimo che ne sarebbe stata capace. Le minacce di Lydia Martin non erano qualcosa da prendere alla leggera. La osservò scendere, leggiadra e bellissima nel suo vestito confettoso, e attese in silenzio. Chissà, forse erano davvero i banditi. O forse Maledicta ci aveva ripensato e aveva deciso di farlo fuori, semplicemente. O forse-

«Scott! Cristo, mi hai fatto prendere un infarto!»

Stiles si portò teatralmente una mano al petto e se lo massaggiò mentre il suo migliore amico saliva a bordo e lo abbracciava di slancio, rischiando di soffocarlo.

«Oddio, Stiles, sono così felice di vederti! Non sai quanto abbiamo provato a cercarti, davvero, ma era come se fossi sparito, non riuscivamo a trovarti da nessuna parte. Dio, quanto mi sei mancato.»

Stiles sentì negli occhi quel bruciore ormai familiare che preannunciava le lacrime e tirò rumorosamente su col naso, in barba al bon ton. Si aggrappò a Scott come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo, ed effettivamente lo era, lo era sempre stato ma in quel momento era ancora più fantastico che mai.

«Ho dovuto sopportare un mese, Scott, un mese di manicure e creme per il corpo! Un mese di inferno, sembrava che il tempo non passasse mai.»

«Lo so, Stiles, lo so.» Scott gli diede un buffetto sulla testa e lo prese per mano, aiutandolo a scendere.

«Allora vi muovete? Non abbiamo tutto il tempo.»

Stiles era così felice di vederli che, be’, li abbracciò tutti. Peter compreso.

«Ci si vede dopo, eh.» Erica, vestito elegante e maschera sugli occhi, gli pizzicò un braccio e salì in carrozza dopo che Peter e Boyd caricarono i corpi privi di sensi di Lydia e Danny.

«Ehi!» protestò Stiles, all’oscuro del piano. «Ehi! Torna qui e andiamocene, dannazione, scendi da quella maledetta cosa!»

«Ti spiego tutto mentre andiamo,» lo tranquillizzò Scott trascinandolo via di peso mentre Peter prendeva il posto del cocchiere e si lisciava lo smoking.

«Sembra divertente,» disse sventolando una mano in cenno di saluto e frustrando i cavalli affinché si muovessero. «Mi sono sempre piaciuti i cavalli.»

Stiles rabbrividì a quella frase e al tono che Peter aveva usato, come se avesse voluto mangiarseli – e avrebbe potuto farlo, in solo un paio di bocconi. La carrozza ripartì al trotto e Stiles seguì Scott e Boyd oltre la curva.

«La mia Jeep!» strillò alla vista di quel favoloso rottame correndo ad abbracciarlo come se fosse una cosa normale da fare. Era stato trasformato in una ragazza, rapito e costretto ad andare a un ballo, abbracciare la sua vecchia Jeep non era peggio di tutto il resto. E poi gli era mancata, sul serio. Isaac fece capolino dal posto di guida e lo invitò a salire mentre Scott e Boyd lo aiutavano a farlo. Stiles, ovviamente, inciampò e finì con il viso a un centimetro dal basso ventre di Isaac. Le sue solite figure di merda.

«È bello rivederti, ragazzina,» lo salutò Isaac con un sorriso genuino a illuminargli il volto. Era elegante in quello smoking, aveva un’aria così rilassata e bella che Stiles non riuscì a fare a meno di fissarlo per un secondo o due, ignorando l’appellativo che quello gli aveva rivolto.

Scott e Boyd montarono in auto e Isaac mise in moto mentre Stiles non riusciva a smettere di fissare nessuno dei tre.

«Ditemi che non andremo a quel dannato ballo, vi prego,» pigolò senza nemmeno imbarazzarsi perché, ehi!, aveva ancora le sembianze di una ragazza e dopo quello che aveva trascorso negli ultimi tempi pigolare era un suo sacrosanto diritto. «Sul serio, ditemi che non ci andiamo.»

«Dobbiamo, Stiles,» disse Boyd rassicurandolo con uno sguardo. «Dobbiamo, se vogliamo farti tornare come prima.»

«Oh.» Stiles sembrò rifletterci su, valutare i pro e i contro; se fossero scappati Maledicta avrebbe potuto trovarli e costringerlo comunque a un lieto fine che non voleva, ma andare al ballo volontariamente sarebbe stato come entrare nella fossa dei leoni ricoperti di carne cruda. «Oh. Però no, grazie, preferisco passare la mia vita come un fuggitivo piuttosto che andarci e permettere a quella stronza di rovinarmi la vita.»

«Stiles, ci saremo noi con te. Ti faremo tornare come prima,» asserì Scott con convinzione ma, be’, Stiles non ne era poi così sicuro. La volta in cui avrebbero dovuto proteggerlo si era conclusa con il suo rapimento quindi il suo scetticismo era piuttosto legittimo.

«Bambini,» piagnucolò Stiles mentre quel pensiero tornava a tormentarlo. «Non voglio avere bambini, Scott!»

Gli altri tre si guardarono, confusi e parecchio a disagio, e perché diamine Stiles stava parlando di bambini adesso?

«Forza, siamo arrivati.»

Scott scese e aprì la portiera di Stiles, aiutandolo a scendere.

«Giuro che se avrò dei bambini te la farò pagare cara, sappilo.» Stiles si aggrappò a lui e scese, evitando per un pelo di rovinare per terra. Quel vestito era troppo lungo per i suoi gusti, e lui faceva già fatica a non inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi, grazie tante.

Isaac e Boyd li raggiunsero, sorvolando sui bambini ed evitando di domandarsi cosa Stiles avesse voluto dire.

Stiles si prese un paio di istanti per osservare la Beacon Hills High School che quella sera risplendeva di luci e colori, gli studenti che entravano fasciati in abiti perfetti e luccicanti, la musica in palestra che echeggiava anche all’esterno.

«Noi entriamo dal retro,» sorrise Scott e tenendolo per un braccio lo scortò alla porticina nascosta che accedeva alla piscina.

Stiles non riuscì a fermare il flusso di ricordi alla vista della stanza semi buia e deserta, poté quasi sentire quell’acqua sulla pelle e il terrore che lo aveva attanagliato, o il corpo paralizzato che aveva sorretto per due ore di fila per impedire che annegasse. Non riuscì a cacciare via la sensazione del corpo di Derek stretto contro il suo, così confortante in quel momento caotico e terribile, l’unica cosa che lo avesse sorretto e gli avesse impedito di farsi ammazzare da Jackson o venire un infarto.

Con uno sforzo titanico Stiles riuscì a cacciare via Derek dalla propria testa, e _non_ si chiese dove diamine fosse finito in quel momento. _Non_ aveva creduto che se lo sarebbe ritrovato davanti, quando era sceso dalla carrozza, pronto a salvarlo; di certo _non_ aveva pensato che gli sarebbe corso incontro, felice di rivederlo vivo, e sano, e salvo.

«Abbiamo un ballo che ci aspetta,» sorrise Scott con una luce divertita negli occhi. «E credo che qualcuno abbia corretto il punch.»

*

Qualcuno aveva _decisamente_ corretto il punch, e con qualcosa di così forte che Stiles tossicchiò già al primo sorso. Quella roba gli piaceva, e parecchio. Terminò il bicchiere nonostante sapesse che ubriacarsi non era _per niente una buona idea_ , ma quella sarebbe probabilmente stata la serata peggiore della sua vita con madrine pazze da evitare e principi da _non_ sposare e tutto il resto. Quindi, al diavolo, il punch gli apparteneva.

Forse colpa della bevanda, o forse in fondo quel ballo non faceva così schifo, ma quando Stiles gettò un’occhiata distratta all’orologio si accorse che era già tardi e wow, come volava il tempo.

«Qualcuno ha corretto anche il tempo,» sorrise Scott notando il suo gesto e la confusione sul suo viso. «Non possiamo permetterci il lusso di goderci la serata per intero. Credo sia stata Nonna, Anathema non sembra una cima con gli incantesimi.»

Stiles ricordò quando, quel loro primo giorno insieme, la madrina aveva voluto mostrargli come trasformare un oggetto in un animale e ne era venuta fuori una zucca. No, non era proprio una cima.

«E adesso?»

«Adesso aspettiamo.»

«Aspettiamo _cosa_ , Scott? Che Maledicta arrivi qui e faccia sì che i suoi piani si avverino?» urlò Stiles cercando di sovrastare la musica mentre Boyd e Isaac si guardavano intorno, all’erta. «Perché non ne ho nessuna voglia.»

«Abbassa la voce, maledizione.» Scott gli pizzicò forte un braccio col risultato di farlo strillare come la ragazzina che (non) era. «Ti ricordi di Erica, sì? Quella che _ha preso il tuo posto per venire al ballo?_ »

Stiles non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che le porte si aprirono e uno dei riflettori si puntò all’ingresso illuminando, appunto, Erica, magnifica nel suo vestito lungo e morbido color argento, i capelli tirati in su e una maschera a coprirle il viso.

Fortuna aveva voluto che a quel ballo inaugurale fosse obbligatorio indossare una maschera, ma anche con quella addosso Stiles faticava a credere che il loro piccolo trucchetto avrebbe potuto ingannare qualcuno, men che meno Maledicta. Era la sua madrina, diamine, lo avrebbe di certo notato.

Erica fece il suo ingresso a testa alta, guardando dritto di fronte a sé, con un sorriso appena accennato a incresparle le labbra carnose. Gli occhi di tutti si puntarono su di lei; studenti, insegnanti, nessuno riusciva a smettere di guardarla. Era bella, il passo lento e sicuro su dei tacchi da paura, e nessun vestito lì dentro avrebbe potuto eguagliare il suo. Nessuna ragazza avrebbe potuto eguagliare lei.

Stiles abbassò il viso e incontrò la stoffa morbida del vestito che Maledicta aveva scelto per lui – bello, luminoso, _da fiaba_ \- ma si accorse che nonostante fosse a dir poco splendido su di lui non sortiva l’effetto desiderato. Gli mancavano la sicurezza e il passo deciso, non avrebbe saputo sopportare lo sguardo di tutte quelle persone su di lui e si sarebbe lasciato prendere dal panico. Erica no.

Incedeva, tranquilla e a suo agio come se fosse in jeans e vecchie scarpe da ginnastica, e non si curava di quegli occhi attoniti che la seguivano come un’ombra fastidiosa.

«Ed è giunta l’ora di incoronare il Re e la Reginetta di quest’anno!» trillò il coach Finstock con più alcool in corpo di quanto avrebbe dovuto bere, essendo lì per _guardare_ i ragazzi. «E il Re di quest’anno è… Jackson Whittemore!»

Il riflettore lo cercò, avanti e indietro per la palestra addobbata, e lo trovò in un angolo a parlare con i suoi compagni di Lacrosse. Non sembrava molto contento di essere stato eletto, notò Stiles, e come dargli torto – aveva cose ben più importanti a cui pensare. Tipo il fatto di essere stato ucciso, mesi prima, per risorgere come un Beta.

Jackson ad ogni modo ingoiò il rospo e sorrise, affascinante come sempre, e si diresse al palco con la regalità di un principe tra la folla. Salutò, sorrise, qualche ragazza rischiò anche di svenire al suo passaggio e finalmente raggiunse il coach, lasciando che gli ponesse in testa la corona di metallo dipinta d’oro.

«E la Reginetta del Beacon High School è…» il coach aprì la busta con un sorriso sornione stampato in volto, poi la guardò con circospezione; infine decise di fregarsene e tornò a sorridere. «La misteriosa sconosciuta col vestito d’argento!»

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi mentre Erica gli faceva l’occhiolino, passandogli accanto diretta al palco.

«Ma cosa-»

«Magia, ragazzo. Ragazza. Quello che è.»

Stiles fece appello a tutta la dignità rimastagli per non saltare in aria. Si voltò a guardare Nonna, vestita di nero come suo solito, e Anathema che per l’occasione aveva optato per… qualcosa di indecente. Gonna rossa, maglia nera, scialle fucsia, scarpe verdi, e via dicendo. La bacchetta ben stretta in mano e un gran sorriso a illuminarle il volto ricambiò il suo sguardo e batté le mani tutta contenta.

«Non è _meraviglioso_?» domandò retoricamente e Stiles rispose con una smorfia.

«Qualcuno vuole spiegarmi cosa diamine sta succedendo?» chiese, invece, guardando quel branco di matti che aveva organizzato tutto. «Perché, uh, sinceramente non capisco.»

«Le fiabe, piccolo imbecille!» Nonna gli tirò un pizzicotto sul braccio. «Ma dico io, nessuno conosce più le fiabe in questo mondo? Il principe incontra la principessa al ballo e se ne innamora? Sembra familiare?»

Oh, allora era di quello che si trattava. Erica era la (finta) principessa, Jackson il principe (ma sul serio? Maledicta aveva un brutto senso dell’umorismo), si erano appena incontrati sul palco e avrebbero ballato insieme per la prima volta, com’era consuetudine che i neo eletti facessero. Jackson si sarebbe innamorato di lei, allora? Per colpa dell’incantesimo di Maledicta? Dio, quella donna stava rovinando la vita a più persone di quante Stiles potesse contare sulle dita delle mani.

E Jackson le porse la mano, guidandola dolcemente verso il centro della pista mentre le note di un lento si spargevano per la sala. Strinse Erica a sé, guardandola dritto negli occhi, e l’espressione sul suo viso si fece come imbambolata, troppo impegnato a sbavare su quel gran bel pezzo di ragazza per accorgersi di tutto il resto. A Stiles venne voglia di vomitare.

Ma, oh!, erano così belli, stretti l’uno all’altra, così presi da loro stessi che il mondo intorno sembrava sparire, sfumare come per magia.

*

Erica si sentiva… strana.

La mano di Jackson le sfiorava dolcemente il fianco e quel semplice contatto bastava a farla rabbrividire. E i suoi occhi, dio, non si era mai accorta di quanto fossero azzurri, di quanto fosse dolce quello sguardo. Come aveva potuto non notarlo? Come aveva potuto sprecare il suo tempo ad andare dietro a un Derek che neanche la vedeva quando avrebbe potuto semplicemente voltarsi e trovare _tutto quello_?

Jackson, il suo sorriso smagliante, il suo sguardo preso e ardente; le sue mani morbide, il modo in cui la toccava, come se fosse fatta di vetro.

E lui la guardava, lasciando che i suoi occhi esprimessero quel vortice di sentimenti che gli mulinava dentro. Adorazione, desiderio, _amore_. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima?

Jackson la stringeva come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo, guidava i suoi passi in quella danza lenta con la muta promessa di guidarla molto, molto più lontano. E la prospettiva di un futuro cominciava a prendere forma nella sua mente, concreta e solida, un futuro fatto di promesse sussurrate e _mantenute_ , di passeggiate al chiaro di luna e corse nei boschi.

Erica non era sicura che le dispiacesse.

*

«Ma dove diavolo-»

«Nonna, gradirei che non imprecassi così tanto. Almeno non di fronte ai ragazzi.» Anathema le scoccò un’occhiata di rimprovero che Nonna decise di ignorare.

«Mi domando perché ancora non sia arrivato,» continuò la donna anziana con tono irritante che Anathema sembrò non notare. «E che cazzo possa averlo trattenuto.»

«Nonna!»

Stiles ingollò qualche altro sorso di punch e ridacchiò, seduto al sicuro in un angolo buio con i suoi licantropi preferiti a fargli la guardia. Una parte di lui, come Nonna, si stava domandando dove diamine fosse finito quell’alfa scorbutico – perché Nonna parlava di lui, non c’era dubbio alcuno. Ma l’altra parte di lui, quella che si era messa in testa di ignorarlo per il resto dei suoi giorni, decise di buttare giù un altro sorso per distrarlo. E funzionò.

Quando le luci traballarono, Stiles non era sicuro che fosse dovuto al punch.

Una scia di fumo rosso oltrepassò la porta e attraversò la sala, veloce, e Stiles pensò che sarebbe stato meglio battere in ritirata finché gli fosse stato possibile. Non se la sarebbe mai bevuta, maschera o no, e lui era un uomo morto. Ragazzo. Ragazza. Vabbè.

Il fumo si concentrò in un vortice rosso sangue e si dileguò all’improvviso lasciando posto alla figura di Maledicta, splendida nel suo vestito di seta rossa. Si guardò intorno, annuendo soddisfatta, e mosse pochi passi in direzione della coppia più ammirata del momento.

Stiles pensò che, be’, quella era la sua fine. Si preparò psicologicamente, nonostante corpo e mente si rifiutassero di collaborare, e inspirò a fondo prima di alzarsi in piedi con una calma che non gli apparteneva.

« _I thought love was only true in fairytales, meant for someone else but not for me_.»

Maledicta per prima si voltò verso il palco, il viso furioso, perché chi mai avrebbe osato sfidarla? Chi mai si sarebbe messo contro di lei? Chi avrebbe potuto essere tanto _sciocco_ da rovinare quella serata perfetta che aveva richiesto diciassette anni di piani e organizzazione?

Stiles alzò gli occhi e – no, il cervello aveva deciso di andare in sciopero. Non riusciva a _pensareparlarerespirare_ , non era preparato a una cosa del genere, come poteva star accadendo sul serio? Era un altro dei suoi stupidi sogni? Sembrava reale. Parecchio reale.

Reale quanto i pantaloni di pelle che fasciavano quelle gambe muscolose lasciando davvero _poco_ spazio all’immaginazione. Reale come quella maglia di cotone così aderente che gli sarebbe bastato avvicinarsi per tracciare il contorno di quegli addominali con gli occhi. Reale come quei capelli spettinati, come la chitarra elettrica che un tizio non degno di nota stava strimpellando – e chi lo avrebbe notato, avendo a disposizione _qualcun altro_?

Stiles boccheggiò, per la prima volta nella sua vita davvero a corto di respiro.

« _I thought love was more or less a given thing; the more I gave, the less I got_.»

Reale come quegli incredibili occhi verdi che avevano superato la folla per incontrare i suoi; occhi che scrutavano il suo viso, che lo facevano sentire a disagio, occhi così dannatamente pieni di promesse che a Stiles girava la testa al solo pensiero. Si sentiva _vulnerabile_ sotto quello sguardo insistente e intenso, si sentiva esposto, e nudo come un verme. Quel verde brillante stava a poco a poco prendendosi tutto ciò che Stiles avesse da offrire, ogni emozione, ogni pensiero, ogni più piccolo e flebile respiro e faceva male.

« _And then I saw_ his _face, now I’m a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind_.»

Persino Maledicta si era fermata, congelata in un’espressione di disgusto e profondo odio che stravolgeva i bei lineamenti del suo viso.

« _I’m in love, I’m a believer. I couldn’t leave_ him _if I tried_.»

Stiles non si accorse nemmeno di essere arrivato al centro della sala, di aver oltrepassato tutti senza vederli, di esser passato oltre i neo incoronati senza neanche accorgersi della loro presenza. Non si rese conto di quanto quella voce lo attraesse come un magnete, spingendo il suo corpo a muoversi nella sua direzione.

E gli occhi di Derek, dio, non li aveva mai visti così. Così grandi, e verdi, e intensi di _emozioni_ , e si sarebbe morso la lingua prima di dire un’altra volta che Derek era costipato.

Perché, d’accordo, forse per la maggior parte del tempo lo era ma in quel momento, quando tutto il resto perdeva importanza e le barriere si abbassavano, in un momento come quello Derek stava lasciando che tutti quei sentimenti repressi avessero la meglio, li stava lasciando liberi di uscire e, cristo santo, Derek era il tipo che se si metteva in testa di fare qualcosa allora l’avrebbe fatta per bene.

Stiles seguì i suoi movimenti, mascolini e un po’ rudi, non riuscendo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso neanche per un istante. Lo vide muoversi, e cantare, cantare per _lui_ come se il mondo non esistesse e Derek avesse deciso di mandare al diavolo la propria costipazione una volta per tutte.

Lo seguì mentre, con passo lento e forse solo un po’ ancheggiante, Derek si diresse a bordo del palco abbandonando il microfono e saltando giù come il lupo che era.

Stiles non riusciva a muoversi, a pensare, tutto il suo mondo era pieno degli occhi di Derek e nient’altro aveva importanza. Madrine, streghe, lupi mannari e stupidi balli, non c’era niente che avesse più un senso logico quando Derek lo stava guardando _a quel modo_ , come se volesse saltargli addosso o stringerlo con forza incurante degli sguardi puntati su di loro.

«Oh no, cara mia, tu non toccherai quel _ragazzo_ neanche con un dito!»

Stiles riconobbe la voce di Nonna Brownearth ma in quel momento non gli importava, non quando Derek era ormai a solo un paio di passi da lui e il mondo aveva preso a vorticargli intorno in uno scoppio di luci e colori.

«Lui non è il suo principe! Stiles _deve sposare il suo principe_ , dannazione, e giuro che lo farà!»

Un orologio, da qualche parte, fece risuonare un primo rintocco.

«Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei ripetitiva? Come un disco rotto. E la cosa mi ha stufato alquanto.»

Stiles non si voltò verso Anathema, non le dedicò più di un pensiero – non perché non gli importasse, si trattava della sua vita, dopotutto. E tutto avrebbe potuto terminare così presto, troppo presto; Maledicta avrebbe potuto liberarsi di Nonna e Anathema con facilità, avrebbe potuto _costringerlo_ a sposare Jackson e Stiles si sarebbe ritrovato con una vita devastata in un battito di ciglia.

Quello era il suo momento, il suo ultimo momento per permettersi il lusso di guardare Derek Hale negli occhi e forse dirgli addio. Era il momento di spiegargli, di fargli capire quanto in realtà fosse importante per lui, quanto lo fosse _sempre_ stato; Derek doveva sapere, sapere di come il cuore di Stiles saltava un battito ogni volta che gli stava vicino, di come il suo respiro sembrava volerlo strozzare ogni volta che capitava di essere _troppo vicini_ e sfiorarsi per sbaglio e guardarsi forse un po’ male cercando di biasimare l’altro per quel brivido che correva lungo la loro schiena come un filo elettrico scoperto.

Era il momento di dire a Derek di quanto Stiles si fosse segato forte dopo averlo incontrato quel giorno nel bosco – no, uhm, quello avrebbe probabilmente dovuto tenerlo segreto ancora per molto, molto tempo. Ma Derek aveva il diritto di sapere quanto Stiles si eccitasse al solo sentire la sua voce, roca e bassa, quel ringhio velato di frustrazione, dolore, e rabbia, e angoscia pura che gli opprimevano il petto. Derek aveva tutto il diritto di sapere quanto Stiles si fosse preoccupato per lui e quanto continuasse a farlo anche quando gli unici mostri rimasti erano quelli del passato; doveva sapere quanto male gli avrebbe fatto dirgli addio per non vederlo più, quanto gli sarebbe mancato, quanto avrebbe ripensato ai suoi occhi. Quanto sarebbero stati sempre la sua ancora di salvezza.

E Derek era vicino, troppo vicino, così vicino che poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo e il suo respiro sul viso; così vicino che sarebbe bastato solo allungare le dita per toccarlo, sentirlo, stringerlo come se il mondo stesse per finire in quel momento.

«La mia _bacchetta_! Brutta stronza, mi hai trasformato la bacchetta in una _zucca!_ »

Derek si lasciò catturare da quelle iridi nocciola mentre un orologio in lontananza batteva un altro rintocco.

Somigliava così tanto a Stiles, ne aveva i colori e sì, anche gli odori, forse addolciti ma pur sempre suoi. Aveva i suoi occhi. Gli occhi grandi e profondi di quel ragazzino spastico che tanto duramente aveva tentato di tenere lontano, gli occhi decisi di quel ragazzo che aveva puntato i piedi e si era rifiutato di andare da qualsiasi altra parte che non fosse accanto a lui. Gli occhi di quel giovane uomo che gli era stato portato via troppo presto, troppo velocemente, prima che lui riuscisse a capire in realtà quanto ci _tenesse_.

Prima che Derek capisse quanto la sola presenza di quel fascio di nervi lo aiutasse a restare ancorato al mondo, a respirare quella normalità che forse non aveva mai avuto. Prima che potesse ammettere a sé stesso che quella presenza era diventata, con il tempo, una costante nella sua vita; prima che potesse capire quanto male avrebbe fatto se l’avesse lasciata scivolare via.

Stiles sentì, sfumate come in un sogno, le parole “bacio” e “chissene frega”.

Le madrine continuavano ad urlare, Maledicta rossa di rabbia con una zucca in mano e Anathema con una vena che le pulsava pericolosamente a lato del collo.

«Non importa, che lo baci pure! Non è un principe, solo uno sporco _cagnaccio_.»

Nonna ridacchiò, divertita, assecondata dall’ilare consorte che, a dirla tutta, si stava godendo la scena come poche nella sua lunghissima vita.

«Non lo sai?» soffiò Nonna con il più agghiacciante dei ghigni a incresparle le labbra. «Il _cagnaccio_ , qui, _è_ un principe.»

«Ridicolo.» Maledicta agitò la zucca prima di ricordassi che fosse, appunto, una zucca e la scaraventò per terra mandandola in frantumi. «Hai perso il senno, cara cugina.»

«O tu hai perso il tuo tocco.» Nonna ridacchiò ancora e si guardò intorno prima di riportare l’attenzione su di lei. «Derek _è_ un principe.»

«Principe?» mormorò Boyd con giusto un pizzico di confusione negli occhi scuri.

«Principe?» gli fecero eco Stiles e Isaac, guardandosi attoniti.

«Tzè,» disse Peter scoppiando a ridere. «Derek, un principe. Buona questa!»

Il branco si scambiò occhiate confuse, gli occhi che saettavano da Nonna (che si stava divertendo un mondo) a Maledicta (che aveva l’aria di una che l’avrebbe volentieri uccisa), avanti e indietro in un circolo infinito.

«Ti sei bevuta il cervello?» domandò Maledicta guardandola in tralice. Domanda retorica. «Ti sei bevuta il cervello.»

Fu con il sorriso più inquietante del mondo che Nonna le rispose. «Principe dei Lupi.»

Derek si ritrovò a fissare Stiles con una luce tutta nuova negli occhi mentre quelle parole gli ronzavano nel cervello, fastidiose. Se… principe dei lupi, e principe per Stiles. Ora tutto aveva senso, i tasselli si ricomponevano e il quadro più grande si faceva chiaro.

Nonna che lo aveva scrutato e studiato fin dal primo istante, che aveva messo a dura prova i suoi nervi lasciando che il nome di Stiles venisse fuori più spesso di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Nonna che prendeva la busta datagli da Anathema e gliene metteva tra le mani un’altra contenente i vestiti che avrebbe indossato quella sera. Nonna che lo aveva conciato come quanto di più opposto a un principe ci si potesse aspettare, che gli aveva dato pantaloni di pelle e stivali scuri, che lo aveva spinto a salire su quel palco con uno dei suoi trucchi di magia.

Non era stata lei a suggerirgli la canzone, però. Non era stata lei a dirgli _cosa_ avrebbe dovuto fare, gli aveva solamente dato una spintarella e il resto era venuto da sé.

Aveva scelto lui la canzone. Aveva scelto lui di cantare per Stiles, umiliandosi come mai in vita sua, anche se l’espressione su quel viso di donna era quasi riuscita a fargli dimenticare perché mai avrebbe dovuto considerare quel gesto un’umiliazione.

Maledicta aveva previsto per Stiles una bella conclusione da fiaba, con un lieto fine assicurato, ma non era così che doveva andare.

Non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere che Derek avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedirlo, che non avrebbe mai permesso a Stiles di _sposare_ Jackson, perché semplicemente non era così che doveva andare. Perché il lupo non avrebbe mai lasciato che accadesse.

Non aveva previsto, Maledicta, che il richiamo del lupo gli rimbombasse così forte nel petto, tanto forte da eclissare qualsiasi altra cosa; non aveva previsto che lui lo avrebbe assecondato.

Per Stiles.

Per le sue battute stupide e i suoi movimenti scoordinati, per quella lingua troppo lunga e l’assuefazione all’Adderall. Per il suo gesticolare frenetico e il suo parlare così veloce da far fatica a seguirlo; per il modo in cui affrontava il mondo e quello in cui aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontare lui, per come non si era lasciato intimorire da ringhi e minacce di morte e aveva continuato, invece, a stargli accanto nonostante tutto.

Stiles non era una principessa da salvare, Maledicta non aveva previsto neanche quello; si sarebbe gettato dalla torre piuttosto che aspettare che qualcuno venisse a prenderlo. Avrebbe dato un calcio al cacciatore e si sarebbe avvicinato al lupo con una mano tesa, senza paura, con una fierezza che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto possedere.

«Stiles.»

Derek lasciò che il suo nome gli scivolasse fuori dalle labbra in un sospiro spezzato e annullò completamente la poca distanza rimasta tra loro. I loro corpi si sfiorarono e Derek sentì di nuovo quel brivido corrergli giù lungo la spina dorsale e avvolgerlo completamente, accarezzandolo con un calore mai provato prima.

Guardò quegli occhi così familiari, così grandi, così _suoi_ , e per la prima volta da quando tutta quella storia era cominciata non gli importò che Stiles si trovasse nel corpo sbagliato.

Non gli importò che non fosse quello il corpo che avrebbe voluto stringere, che non fosse quello il profumo del quale avrebbe voluto ubriacarsi. Non gli importò perché, nonostante tutto, era sempre Stiles, tutto spigoli e arti dotati di vita propria; non gli importò perché aveva i suoi occhi e tanto sarebbe bastato.

Derek realizzò che non gli importava in quale forma o corpo si trovasse, purché non andasse mai via.

E proprio quando l’orologio stava per accingersi a battere l’ultimo rintocco che lo separava dalla mezzanotte Derek afferrò il viso di Stiles tra le mani grandi e poggiò le labbra sulle sue, lasciandosi cullare da quell’odore così conosciuto e _sicuro_.

Stiles gli portò le mani al petto, beandosi della sensazione di quel cuore che batteva impazzito sotto alla stoffa, e poi si aggrappò a lui con tutta la forza che aveva, come se dal quel bacio potesse dipendere la sua vita. Strinse forte quelle spalle larghe e annegò nel verde dei suoi occhi, guardandoli vibrare d’emozione e tendere a quel rosso brillante che non lo spaventava.

«No!»

«Il Bacio del Vero Amore, Maledicta,» disse Anathema con voce sognante. «Non è la cosa più bella che esista? Nonché la magia più potente del mondo.»

«Team Sterek: uno. Maledicta: sotto zero,» ridacchiò Nonno tendendo il braccio in aria e aspettando che quell’uccellaccio si facesse vedere. Anche a lui piaceva il lieto fine, checché ne dicesse, e Nonno si rattristò pensando che se lo era perso tutto. Glielo avrebbe raccontato lui, decise, e Anacleto sarebbe stato contento.

«Sterek?» gli fece eco Nonna con una smorfia schifata. « _Sterek._ »

«Stiles più Derek,» sorrise Nonno, amabile come sempre. «Facile.»

«Sarà.»

«A me piace, invece,» trillò Anathema, felice. «Sterek. Credo che ne sentiremo parlare ancora.»

Stiles non li sentì nemmeno, troppo perso nella sensazione della lingua di Derek che accarezzava la sua. La barba corta di qualche giorno gli pungeva il viso, ruvida e rude come il proprietario, e Stiles pensò che si sarebbe ritrovato con il volto arrossato. Pensò anche che non gliene fregava un cazzo.

Cominciò a sentirsi strano, ma di sicuro il calore che lo avvolgeva era dovuto a quel bacio bollente. O forse no, perché il caldo si stava facendo davvero insopportabile, era l’unico a sentirlo? Sembrava che qualcuno avesse alzato i riscaldamenti al massimo, si cuoceva lì dentro.

«Stiles,» mormorò Derek spostandosi da lui per riprendere fiato – e guardarlo come se gli fosse cresciuta nel frattempo una testa in più. «Che cazzo-»

«Sempre amante dei francesismi, eh?»

Stiles gli dedicò una più che sentita occhiataccia perché Derek era un alfa crudele che aveva improvvisamente smesso di baciarlo, e la cosa non gli andava per niente a genio. Ma Derek lo stava anche guardando con gli occhi spalancati, grandi così, e aveva fatto un passo indietro mentre anche Stiles si accorgeva di quel bagliore strano che li avvolgeva come una coperta calda in estate. Il fastidio era uguale.

Stiles ci mise un po’ a capire che il bagliore emanava _da lui_.

«Ommioddio. Oddio oddio oddio, che cazzo succede? Qualcuno vuole spiegarmi perché cazzo _brillo_ neanche fossi un Cullen?!»

Il fatto che stesse strillando come una quindicenne in preda a una crisi isterica non era per niente importante, al momento.

«Stiles, tesoro, rilassati,» cercò di confortarlo Anathema con scarsi risultati.

«Sembro la fottutissima Torcia Umana, come cazzo dovrei fare a rilassarmi?!» strillò lui in risposta sollevando le mani davanti agli occhi e guardandole meglio. La luce non solo le avvolgeva, sembrava scaturire proprio dall’interno. Auto combustione spontanea, bene. Sì, baciare Derek lo aveva reso molto _focoso_ , ma tra quello e prendere fuoco sul serio c’era differenza. Dio, gli girava la testa. E stava per morire senza aver neanche fatto sesso. Con Derek. Se mai ci fosse stata la più remota possibilità di sopravvivere Stiles avrebbe rimediato, a costo di legare Derek a un letto e costringerlo, perché non aveva proprio nessuna intenzione di morire vergine, dannazione.

«Stiles.» L’alfa cercò di attirare la sua attenzione ma Stiles sembrava troppo preso da quel bagliore per accorgersi di alcunché, allora Derek gli si avvicinò e gli prese il viso tra le mani costringendolo a guardarlo. «Stiles, andrà tutto bene. Ascolta la mia voce, guardami: andrà tutto bene.»

«Derek, tu non stai _brillando_ , ogni cosa che tu possa dire non conta.»

«Oh, quante storie!» sbuffò Maledicta roteando gli occhi al soffitto. «Stiles, sei una lagna di proporzioni immani. Ci arrivi a capire che è un incantesimo, sì?»

«Certo che ci arrivo.» Stiles la guardò, piccato, e se anche aveva detto una bugia era stato a fin di bene, perché non le avrebbe dato ragione neanche morto. «Un incantesimo che _non_ mi darà fuoco, giusto? Giusto?»

Maledicta sbuffò di nuovo e voltò loro le spalle, facendo per andarsene. Dio, che branco di idioti! Lei aveva servito a Stiles il suo lieto fine su un piatto d’argento, sarebbe stato felice per sempre, e invece lui (lei?) che aveva fatto? Si era lasciato baciare da quel cagnaccio rognoso che pretendeva di essere il principe dei lupi. Aveva scelto l’incognita, nessuno gli avrebbe assicurato il lieto fine; aveva scelto il salto nel vuoto senza sapere se sarebbe atterrato tutto d’un pezzo, senza la certezza di un futuro migliore. Al diavolo. C’erano altri protetti da guidare lungo la tortuosa strada verso il Lieto Fine, aveva finito di sprecare il suo tempo con quei decerebrati.

«Dove crede di andare, lei?»

Maledicta si sentì tirare per un braccio e si ritrovò un tizio appiccicato addosso che la guardava con occhi languidi e non smetteva un attimo di sorridere.

«Lasci perdere questi idioti, venga a bere qualcosa con me. Sono Bobby Finstock, ma tu puoi chiamarmi coach.»

Lei lo guardò, stralunata, mentre delle campane che non ricordava esistessero a Beacon Hills cominciavano a risuonare.

«Stiles, va tutto-»

«Dimmi un’altra volta che va tutto bene e giuro che ti ci impicco, con quelle corde vocali!»

«Questo _sì_ che si chiama lieto fine,» gongolò Nonna osservando la scena da quegli scomodi spalti mentre Nonno, accanto a lei, disquisiva amabilmente con l’uccellaccio che si ostinava a portarsi dietro. Guardò Anathema, intenta a fare versetti strani indirizzati alla coppietta felice (be’, era sicura che lo sarebbero stati, prima o poi), e pensò che quella madrina non era poi così male. Certo, avrebbe avuto sempre bisogno della sua guida, non poteva mica lasciarla andare in giro a trasformare le cose in zucche.

Era giunto per loro il momento di tornare a casa, il loro compito finiva lì. Era sicura che Stiles se la sarebbe cavata da solo – quando avesse smesso di lamentarsi, s’intende.

Il bagliore passò così com’era arrivato e Derek si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo mentre Stiles ancora strillava e si dimenava. Immaginò che avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine.

«Cristo, sta’ zitto,» gli ringhiò sulle labbra prima di baciarlo con forza e stringerlo con una possessività che non si ricordava di avere. Era Stiles, quello vero, tutto spigoli e viso sbarbato e capelli corti. Era Stiles e tutto andava bene.

 

*Fin*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogo

Stiles non aveva mai visto la stanza di Derek se non di sfuggita, attraverso uno spiraglio che la porta socchiusa forniva, ma non si era perso granché. Era spoglia, semplice; un armadio, un comodino e una scrivania l’unico arredamento oltre il letto a due piazze, perché a Derek piaceva stare comodo.

Stiles prese per le spalle un Derek impegnato a chiudere a chiave la porta e lo spinse malamente verso il letto, facendocelo cadere sopra e saltandogli a cavalcioni un istante dopo. Ora sì che andava bene sul serio: lui, Derek e un letto senza più madrine impiccione tra i piedi. Sì, decisamente bene.

Derek gli rivolse un sopracciglio inarcato e un’occhiata troppo scettica per i suoi gusti che Stiles decise bene d’ignorare. Piuttosto si sistemò meglio sul suo grembo avvertendo _qualcosa_ tra le gambe e non riuscì a impedirsi di sospirare.

«Quindi, uhm,» mormorò nella penombra della stanza portando le mani sulle spalle di Derek. «Da dove- sì, insomma, da che parte-»

Derek sbuffò nascondendo un sorriso e con un ben piazzato colpo di reni ribaltò le posizioni, lasciando Stiles lungo disteso sul letto e prendendo posto tra le sue gambe cominciando a muoversi piano contro di lui.

«Prima di tutto togliamo questo orrendo vestito,» soffiò sulle sue labbra accarezzando la stoffa candida e afferrandola con forza. Quando tirò il tessuto si strappò senza complicazioni e lui cominciò a gettare i brandelli per terra fino a che Stiles fu completamente libero. «Ora pensiamo a quest’ _orrenda_ biancheria.»

Stiles fremette al suo tocco poco gentile e cominciò a respirare più velocemente mentre le sue mani si occupavano di stracciare reggiseno e slip da donna che addosso a Stiles facevano un effetto decisamente strano.

Quando Stiles fece per coprirsi con le mani, un gesto automatico e incontrollato, Derek gliele portò sopra la testa e le tenne ferme con una delle sue. Baciò le sue labbra con lentezza calcolata e si spinse contro di lui, piano, ottenendo i risultati sperati. Stiles ansimò e in preda a uno dei suoi movimenti improvvisi e poco coordinati gli allacciò le gambe dietro la schiena regalandogli una ginocchiata al fianco che lo lasciò boccheggiante.

Derek ringhiò, gli occhi di un rosso scintillante, e lo baciò con più veemenza mentre si sbottonava la patta dei pantaloni di pelle. Si separò da lui per un istante, osservando i suoi occhi socchiusi e quel respiro corto che rischiava di mandarlo su di giri, e con un gesto secco e veloce si liberò della propria maglietta lanciandola per terra.

Tornò tra le gambe di Stiles, pallide, magre e così _sicure_ , e lasciò che le labbra incontrassero il suo collo chiaro; lo baciò con forza senza smettere un istante di muoversi su di lui, i pantaloni ormai fastidiosi, e strinse la pelle delicata tra i denti giusto un po’ più affilati del normale. Stiles gemette forte e portò le mani sulla sua schiena, accarezzandola spasmodicamente.

Derek sorrise nella penombra e scese sulla clavicola, baciando e mordendo, fino ad arrivare a un capezzolo deliziosamente roseo. Lo torturò per un po’ mentre le sue mani accarezzavano l’addome e l’interno coscia di Stiles procurandogli brividi di piacere; scese ancora, la lingua che dava sollievo alle parti che i denti avevano arrossato, e quando poggiò le labbra sul suo membro Stiles sussultò sotto di lui, il cuore un tamburo impazzito nel petto glabro.

Derek gli strinse le mani ai fianchi, le dita che premevano forte nella carne, incurante dei lividi leggeri che avrebbe lasciato su quel corpo delicato; era suo, suo soltanto, e quei lividi ne sarebbero stata la prova per un giorno o due. Sarebbero spariti, e lui si sarebbe premurato di crearne degli altri.

Derek lo prese in bocca, prima solo la punta e poi sempre un po’ di più, e Stiles cominciò ad ansimare in un sottofondo rumoroso che Derek adorava già. Stiles gli portò d’istinto le mani tra i capelli e vi si aggrappò mentre la sua bocca calda lo accoglieva e la mano pensava al resto.

«Dio, Derek-»

Derek succhiò giusto un po’ più forte e se non avesse avuto la bocca impegnata si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire un sorriso scaltro. Ma la sua bocca era piena di Stiles, e Derek non aveva nessuna voglia di liberarsene tanto in fretta.

Continuò ad accarezzarlo con una mano mentre l’altra si insinuò più in basso, tastando la sua apertura così stretta. Avrebbe dovuto lubrificarlo o gli avrebbe fatto più male che altro, e senza smettere di succhiargli il membro più che pronto Derek si guardò velocemente intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse essergli utile.

Non aveva un tubetto di lubrificante a portata di mano – e  come avrebbe potuto? Questa cosa non era programmata, non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno lui e Stiles si sarebbero trovati in quella situazione, e ora si ritrovava un po’ a corto di idee.

Smise di dedicare attenzioni al suo membro duro e scese più giù, costringendo Stiles a sollevare il bacino per andargli incontro; passò la lingua sull’apertura stretta e sentì Stiles mormorare un più che sentito “ _occazzo”_. Ghignò, soddisfatto, tornando lentamente a sdraiarsi su di lui mentre la frizione tra i loro corpi minacciava di ucciderlo lentamente. Di certo anche Stiles era di quell’opinione; gli dedicò un’occhiata di fuoco ma si ammorbidì subito quando Derek iniziò a spingere contro di lui.

Stiles strinse le gambe attorno al bacino di Derek fasciato ancora da quei fastidiosissimi pantaloni di pelle e quando si ritrovò due dita di fronte alle labbra le accolse in bocca senza pensarci un istante. Il suo cervello aveva una _vaga_ idea di cosa Derek intendesse farci, ma in quel momento Stiles decise che sarebbe stato meglio per la sua sanità mentale non pensarci.

Succhiò le dita di Derek con forza, accarezzandole con la lingua, e lo sguardo scuro dell’alfa lo eccitò. Gli occhi di Derek erano grandi e liquidi, saettavano senza sosta dal verde al rosso sangue, come se Derek non riuscisse a controllarsi. Assicurandosi di aver lasciato abbastanza saliva, Stiles lasciò andare le dita di Derek e mosse il bacino verso accompagnando il movimento con un sussurro. “ _Scopami_.”

Derek non riuscì a impedirsi di ringhiare.

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante e ascoltò il suo cuore battere veloce insieme a quello di Stiles. Trovò con le dita la sua apertura e la violò, sentendolo sospirare e stringersi attorno ad esse. Quando riaprì gli occhi il viso di Stiles era arrossato e lui stava boccheggiando, spingendo il bacino incontro alle sue dita. Derek continuò a penetrarlo, ubriacandosi dei suoi gemiti, e inserì un terzo dito, poi un quarto.

Stiles soffocò un urlo e con le mani si aggrappò alle braccia di Derek, stringendo forte. Il dolore sembrava così forte da non riuscire a sopportarlo ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva scuotere da brividi di piacere ogni volta che le dita di Derek incontravano un punto particolare dentro di lui. Voleva di più. Voleva Derek, voleva sentirlo dentro di sé, voleva che Derek lo marchiasse, che si prendesse quella verginità fastidiosa e ingombrante. Voleva che fosse lui il primo, voleva che restasse per sempre il suo ricordo più intimo e Derek, dio, Derek lo eccitava con un solo _sguardo_ , cristo, e Stiles lo voleva, aveva bisogno di lui come dell’aria per respirare.

Stiles sussultò appena quando le dita di Derek scivolarono piano via da lui e sentì la punta del suo cazzo contro la propria apertura. Era duro, e più grande di quanto Stiles si sarebbe aspettato, e oddio, avrebbe fatto un male cane.

Derek lo baciò sulle labbra, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, ed entrò piano dentro di lui, concedendogli di abituarsi a quella nuova, dolorosa intrusione. Stiles boccheggiò; prese un profondo respiro, a pieni polmoni, mentre Derek si spingeva più affondo dentro di lui e lo riempiva completamente. Faceva male, ed era la sensazione più strana che Stiles avesse mai provato, e forse se avesse smesso di concentrarsi sul dolore sarebbe stato un po’ più facile, un po’ più sopportabile, ma il suo cervello iperattivo non sembrava volerlo accontentare.

Stiles si aggrappò alle spalle di Derek, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne e ingoiando un gemito poco virile, e quando Derek prese a muoversi piano dentro di lui si morse le labbra così forte da farle sanguinare.

Derek avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio e cominciò a sussurrare qualcosa che Stiles non era proprio in grado di afferrare, preso com’era ad analizzare quella miriade di sensazioni che lo stavano travolgendo con la forza di un fiume in piena. Derek gli accarezzò un fianco, i movimenti a poco a poco più fluidi, e prese in mano la sua erezione, cominciando a darle un po’ del tanto agognato sollievo.

Stiles alzò il bacino per andare incontro alle spinte di Derek, il dolore attenuato anche se non del tutto. Derek sorrise sulle sue labbra, un sorriso che lo fece sciogliere come ghiaccio vicino a una fiamma, e si domandò perché diamine avessero sprecato tutto quel tempo a saltarsi alla gola anziché dedicarsi a _quello_ , dio, sul serio-

«Occristo.»

Stiles spalancò gli occhi a una più poderosa spinta di Derek e sollevò ancora di più le gambe, inarcando la schiena quando un brivido gliela percorse come una scarica elettrica.

Gli occhi rossi di Derek e le gocce di sudore sulla sua fronte gli fecero capire quanto anche lui fosse vicino all’orgasmo e Stiles desiderò fare qualcosa di più che star lì e farsi scopare, qualcosa di più che gemere senza ritegno mentre Derek faceva tutto il lavoro sporco, ma, oh, Derek aveva appena trovato il punto giusto e, mh, occristo al quadrato.

Quello che seguì fu una serie di movimenti confusi e gemiti ovattati e mani sulla pelle, baci umidi e morsi e saliva un po’ dappertutto, e quando Stiles venne colto dall’orgasmo vide, dietro agli occhi chiusi, la proverbiale luce bianca con tanto di fuochi d’artificio annessi. Strinse le gambe attorno a Derek, intrappolandolo tra le proprie cosce, e cercò di riprendere a respirare normalmente, di pensare a qualcosa di intelligente da dire dopo _quello_ , dopo il sesso e l’orgasmo migliori della sua vita, ma Derek gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra prima ancora che lui potesse dire alcunché.

«Stiles, il tuo cervello ronza troppo.»

Stiles sbuffò e lasciò che Derek si stendesse accanto a lui, un braccio teso oltre al cuscino, e gli si accoccolò contro con movimenti che avrebbero voluto essere felini ma che rischiarono, invece, di procurare a Derek un paio di gomitate alle costole.

«Il mio cervello è perfetto così.»

Derek rise gettando la testa indietro e Stiles si incantò a fissare il suo collo possente, non si era mai accorto di quanto fosse bella quella parte di lui. Ogni parte di lui sembrava _perfetta_ , dio santo, quell’alfa era il demonio sotto mentite spoglie.

«Diciamo che può andare.»

«Può andare?» Stiles si puntellò sui gomiti per guardarlo in viso con l’espressione più offesa del proprio repertorio. «Può andare?! Dolcezza, senza questo cervello non sareste stati in grado di-»

« _Stiles_.»

Stiles sbuffò, diede a Derek un sentito pugno sul braccio (rischiando di scheggiarsi le nocche) e si rimise giù, le braccia incrociate e l’espressione imbronciata.

«Alfa scorbutico.»

« _Stilinski-_ »

«Ho capito, ho capito, dio quanto sei noioso. Tutto questo ringhiare è inutile, lo sai?»

«Dici?» Derek ghignò, gli occhi che brillarono di rosso intenso per un istante fugace, e Stiles deglutì.

«Dico,» rispose con voce incerta quando Derek si insinuò di nuovo tra le sue gambe, osservando con la gola secca i suoi movimenti lenti e i muscoli guizzare. «Dico-»

Quando Derek seppellì il viso tra le sue cosce, Stiles dimenticò completamente ciò che aveva intenzione di dire.

Quelle madrine tocche qualcosa di buono l’avevano fatta, alla fine. E forse è vero che non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere, forse anche le avventure peggiori possono avere un fantastico lieto fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* le frasi in corsivo cantate da Derek al ballo appartengono alla canzone _I’m a Believer_ , scegliete la versione che preferite. Per me è quella degli Smash Mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
